Obsesión
by Zeldore
Summary: Un monde pourrait nous séparer tant nos vies sont différentes. Et pourtant.. Depuis notre rencontre, je ne pense qu'à elle. Mon Obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir bonsoir. Oui je sais, je n'ai pas pointé le bout de mon nez depuis un moment. Si longtemps vous êtes sûrs ? Shame on me. *se barricade dans l'attente de pierres*. Ayant déjà été à la place des quelques lecteurs qui me lisent, je sais comme c'est frustrant. Pardon. Pour Anyone But She, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu abandonné. L'inspiration me manque, je ne retrouve plus ce qui m'avait poussé à l'écrire. Milles excuses. Question alors , dois je la supprimer ? Pour éviter à d'autres éventuels lecteurs d'être déçus ? Sachez tout de même que tout espoir n'est pas perdu et qu'il y a des chances que je m'y remette un de ses 4. ^^**

**Pour cette fic je précise qu'il y a de forts OOC. Vous êtes avertis ;) Récit à la première personne, je me glisse dans la peau de Fang. Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'espère que vous aimerez :) Bonne lecture... A oui au fait ! l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ect.. au cas où vous en doutiez !**

J'aurais du mal à dire comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette position. L'air me semble brûlant, et dans son souffle, il l'est. Mon corps n'est séparé du sien que par quelques centimètres. Mes mains glissent doucement sur ses hanches et accompagnent ses mouvement. La musique pourtant assourdissante me parait lointaine, comme si j'étais sous l'eau. Rien d'autre ne compte à part elle.  
Elle penche la tête en avant, une de ses longues mèches roses m'effleure la joue. Je me souviens vaguement m'être demandée si s'était sa couleur naturelle. Elle la repousse doucement derrière son oreille sans cesser de bouger. Ses gestes sont fluides, en rythme avec la musique. Elle ondule contre moi. Son bassin se colle délicieusement au mien et s'en éloigne. Sous mes doigts, sa peau m'attire comme un aimant. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. J'essaye de lire dans ses yeux mais n'y parvient pas. Je les trouve juste superbes. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, se redresse légèrement. Ses jambes de chaque coté de mon corps se resserrent un peu. Elle penche la tête en arrière dévoilant plus largement son ventre à nu et mettant en avant sa poitrine.

Mes doigts viennent effleurer le bord de son short très court et mon regard s'égare sur sa peau. Elle est lisse et je n'y voit aucun défaut. D'une blancheur d'albatre. Un éclat qui s'accorde merveilleusement bien à ses yeux. De quelle couleur sont ils déjà ? Je lève le regard pour vérifier, mais toute pensée logique s'efface de mon esprit quand son visage revient vers le mien. Une nouvelle fois elle se plaque contre moi. Mes mains se pressent avidement le long de ses hanches. Ses long cheveux qui lui coulent sur l'épaule me caressent le visage quand elle se rapproche. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle expire longuement et moi j'ai du mal à respirer tant le désir est fort à cet instant. je me damnerai pour pouvoir ne serais ce que l'embrasser. Sans parler du reste.

Je sens son bassin faire des mouvements contre le mien et la chaleur embrase mon corps. Elle laisse ses lèvres très près des miennes, mais la distance m'apparaît énorme. Je la veux. Elle semble sentir que je suis sur le point de craquer, aussi me repousse t-elle doucement mais fermement contre le dossier du canapé. L'action me remet un peu les idées en place et j'essaie de calmer mon ardeur. Elle espace nos corps de manière à ce qu'ils ne fassent que se frôler Elle danse à présent en gardant les yeux mi clos. Je la regarde faire un moment. Elle ondule sous mes mains toujours posées sur ses hanches. Mes pensées divaguent à nouveau et je ferme les yeux.  
je les rouvre quand je la sens revenir vers moi. Elle glisse doucement en arquant le dos puis se redresse. Elle se replace lentement et pose ses doigts sur les miens. Elle a les mains froides. Et moi j'ai la gorge désespérément sèche. Ma tête tourne et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est dû à la belle danseuse ou à l'alcool que j'ai ingéré. Sûrement les deux. Je suit ses mouvements et le désir que j'avais réussi à calmer un peu revient plus fort encore. J'avale ma salive difficilement. Elle me regarde faire, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis elle se rapproche de nouveau. Sa figure est encore plus proche que la dernière fois. le dossier du canapé s'arrête au niveau du cou, aussi ma tête est un peu en arrière.

Nos souffles se mélangent et intérieurement je la supplie de m'embrasser. Fait le s'il te plaît, j'en meurs d'envie. Elle semble cesser de respirer. Ses gestes s'estompent, et mon champ de vision se réduit à ses yeux et sa bouche qu'elle entrouvre. Mon regard se focalise sur ses lèvres. Elles ne sont qu'a quelques centimètres, même pas, si je tire la langue je pourrais les toucher. L'idée est des plus tentantes. Un souffle s'échappe de sa bouche et vient caresser la mienne. Je craque. Je me redresse pour l'embrasser, mais elle suit mon mouvement et recule au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Elle va me rendre folle. Je passe mes mains dans son dos pour l'inciter à me laisser faire, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Elle se redresse à nouveau et me repousse.  
J'en pleurerais de frustration. Elle reprend sa danse comme si elle ne l'avait jamais arrêtée et je me demande si elle ressent cette tension elle aussi ou si elle ne fait que son travail à cet instant. Je la regarde encore de longues minutes. J'ai mal tant je la veux. C'est insupportable. Je la repousse à mon tour. Le désir est trop fort, et je ne le satisferait pas en payant. J'ai quand même mes principes. Je fais mine de me lever et elle accompagne le mouvement. Mon nez se retrouve presque dans sa poitrine. Je reste immobile un moment, des tas de pensées plus inappropriées les unes que les autres me viennent. Pile a ce moment là elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et les glisse presque dans mes poches arrières. Je chasse d'un coup de tête mes envies qui prennent une tournure bouillante et me lève complètement. Elle m'imite et se retrouve debout devant moi. Nous faisons à peu près la même taille. Elle me fixe avec toujours cette même expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Je passe à coté d'elle en essayant de reprendre contenance et de marcher droit. Je repère la sortie et me dirige vers elle. Je suis heurtée par la réalité de plein fouet. Je reprends conscience de la musique très forte qui fait vibrer murs et plafonds ainsi que de tous les gens qui dansent autour de moi. Parmi eux les amis avec lesquels je suis venue et qui m'ont payé ce petit spectacle privé. Avant de m'enfoncer dans la foule pour sortir à l'air frais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner. Ma danseuse est toujours debout au même endroit, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi. De loin son corps m'apparaît encore plus désirable. Et désiré. Ses cheveux lui tombent sur le visage en mèches folles. Nous nous observons quelques secondes et je me détourne encore. Je ferme la bouche et me rend compte par la même occasion que je l'ai gardée ouverte tout au long de l'échange. Je me donnerai volontiers une gifle. Je fends l'espace en essayant le plus possible d'éviter les corps en mouvements. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier qui me permet de sortir, j'essaye de nouveau de la distinguer, mais je ne la voit nulle part dans la foule.

Je me souviens vaguement de mes amis qui ont du prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer ce soir,et hausse les épaules. Ils se débrouilleront pour rentrer. Comme moi. Heureusement je n'habite qu'à quelques rues. Le silence et la fraîcheur de la nuit me dégrisent un peu. Mes pas résonnent dans les avenues désertes. J'arrive rapidement. Je tape le code et pénètre dans le hall d'entrée de mon immeuble. Mes pensées sont focalisées sur elle. Une seconde j'ai envie d'y retourner. Mais j'y renonce. J'ai beau me répéter qu'elle ne fait que son travail, ça ne me calme pas. La lumière s'allume d'elle même en détectant ma présence. Mon regard se porte tour à tour sur les escaliers et l'ascenseur J'hésite bêtement une poignée de seconde, et opte pour les escaliers. J'habite au troisième.

Une fois devant ma porte, je soulève le paillasson et prend la clé "cachée" dessous. quand je sors comme ça j'évite de mettre mes clés dans mes poches, il est déjà arrivé qu'elle s'en échappent. Je pénètre dans mon petit appartement et le traverse sans prendre le temps d'allumer. Je heurte donc ma table du pied. Je marmonne une insulte et me jette sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller. Dès que ma tête se pose sur l'oreiller, les sensations que j'ai eu un peu plus tôt m'assaillent. Je pourrais presque la sentir. La marge entre rêve et réalité s'estompe petit à petit, et je n'ai pas conscience de m'endormir.

**C'est court je vous l'accorde, je m'excuse des probables fautes d'orthographe mais eh .. Personne n'est parfait ;) A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oyé oyé ! me revoilà mes enfants. J'ai décidé d'adopter un rythme de publication assez rapide mais avec des chapitres courts. Histoire que cette fic ne traîne pas trop et que j'en vienne à bout. Merci aux reviewers (euses) c'est vrai que c'est encourageant :) et puis aussi aux anonymes, soyons fous ! Demain pas d'update à priori mais je vous en promet une pour vendredi soir tard. Bonne lecture.**

Je me réveille le lendemain avec un affreux mal de tête. Je me lève, ma langue est pâteuse Je commence par boire un grand verre d'eau. Puis je me lave le visage que je n'avait pas démaquillé hier. J'ai l'impression que ma peau s'est changée en carton pendant la nuit. Je me prépare un grand café, et regarde ce qui traîne dans mes placards. Rien du tout. Normal, il ne vont pas se remplir tout seuls. J'entrouvre les rideaux. Pas trop, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Juste assez pour y voir quelque chose. Mon café prêt je le bois d'une traite. Mon regard tombe ensuite sur l'horloge. Dix heures. Je me prend la tête dans les mains. J'ai cours dans une heure. Pourquoi ai je suivi mon groupe d'ami hier ? Je gémis et décide de prendre une douche rapide pour me donner tête humaine.

L'eau froide fini de me réveiller. Je note d'avaler deux aspirines avant de partir. Mouillés, mes cheveux m'arrivent en dessous des omoplates. Je m'habille rapidement et m'observe dans le miroir. A part les petites cernes que je fais vite disparaître il n'y a aucune trace de ma soirée. Satisfaite, je sors, attrape mon sac et regarde autour de moi. Où ai je laissé mon portefeuille ? Je retrouve mon pantalon de la veille. Rien dans les poches. Je cherche sur la table, dans mon lit et même dans le frigo. Je ne le retrouve pas. Qu'est ce que j'en ai fait ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Je suis en retard. Tant pis, je pars sans.

En chemin je réfléchi. Peut être que je l'ai laissé quelque part en rentrant hier ? Oui mais où ? Mes yeux se posent sur la jeune femme qui marche devant moi, et l'image de ma danseuse me revient. Je la chasse de mon esprit en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle. Bien évidemment, je ne parviens pas à faire autre chose qu'avoir son image en tête du coup. J'essaie de me la représenter mais c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais. Son visage est rendu flou par l'obscurité et l'alcool. Je me souviens avoir trouvé ses yeux superbes. Mais je serai incapable d'en dire la couleur. Elle était peu vêtue, ça je m'en rappelle. Un short noir très court, taille basse en prime. Et en haut une sorte de débardeur en faux cuir provoquant. Qui ne lui couvrait presque que la poitrine. Je me rappelle de ses cheveux. Longs, clairs, roses. Mais c'est à peu près tout. Je sais que je l'ai trouvée très belle. Mais pourquoi ? Je serai incapable de le dire. Je la chasse de nouveau de mes pensées en arrivant devant mon école.

Nous sommes le 1er septembre. Jour maudit des étudiants de tous ages. Moi y compris. Je monte les escaliers, traverse les couloirs. Je suis déjà assez familiarisée avec l'endroit. Les locaux sont les mêmes que ceux de l'an dernier. Je pousse la porte de la salle. Les autres sont déjà presque tous là et assis. Je pose mon sac sur mon bureau et sors quelques affaires. Un stylo et un bout de papier quoi. Je parcours la classe du regard. Je repère assez vite certaines personnes qui étaient avec moi l'année précédente. Lebreau, Noel et l'imbuvable Cid. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il avait choisi d'entrer en section langues. Je crois me souvenir qu'au lycée il excellait dans les matières scientifiques. Comme si il pouvait lire mes pensées, Cid se retourne. Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil avant de détourner les yeux et d'observer le reste de la pièce.

Nous sommes une vingtaine. Le premier rang est plein, ceux qui veulent travailler, le dernier aussi, ceux qui se cachent. Personnellement j'ai choisi une place intermédiaire près de la fenêtre. Mes réflexions sont interrompues par la porte s'ouvrant en fracas Un grand homme au cheveux châtains coupés courts et ayant une petite moustache entre à son tour. Il pose ses affaires sur son bureau avant de nous toiser.

-Bonjour à vous, si vous êtes passés en seconde année c'est probablement que vous le méritez, sachez que dans mon cours je n'accepte que ceux qui veulent progresser. Pour les autres, personne ne les retient.

Il se tait un instant, attendant visiblement de voir si quelqu'un va oser se lever et partir. Mais personne ne s'y risque. Aussi reprend il d'une voix forte.

-Bien, cette année nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je serai votre professeur de français approfondi, et ensemble je vous promet que nous n'allons pas chômer.

Je pose mon menton sur ma main et jette un oeil par la vitre. L'année promet d'être longue.

Pour le premier jour, je n'ai que deux heures. Le temps qu'Amodar (est ce son nom ou son prénom ? impossible à dire, il ne l'a pas précisé) nous donne nos emplois du temps et nous rappelle les règles à suivre. il semble très pointilleux sur la discipline d'ailleurs. Quand le cours prend fin, je ne m'attarde pas.

Mon placard m'a rappelé ce matin qu'il était temps pour moi de le remplir. Et mon portefeuille étant toujours porté disparu, je vais devoir faire avec le billet de secours que je garde dans mon sac.  
Dans mon quartier étudiant, les écoles côtoient les bars et les fast food. Je ne met pas longtemps a repérer la petite épicerie où je viens régulièrement. Ce n'est pas la plus près de chez moi, et la devanture n'est pas la plus inspirante, mais l'homme qui la tient est vraiment gentil. Il a la peau couleur chocolat, mais c'est surtout son impressionnante masse de cheveux que l'on remarque. Je pousse la porte du magasin. En plein conversation avec une cliente Sazh me fait un signe de tête. Je erre un moment dans les quelques rayons et me retrouve rapidement en surcharge.  
Trop d'articles, pas assez de sous. Je me décide à faire un tri et ne prendre que l'essentiel. Je met donc de coté deux paquets de pâtess des oeufs et mon café en poudre. Puis je jette un oeil sur le reste. J'abandonne la boite de haricots et mes céréales avec une pointe de tristesse. Puis je me retrouve devant un dilemme. Produit vaisselle ou chocolat ? Après une longue réflexion gourmandise l'emporte sur sagesse et je me dirige enfin vers la caisse.

-Toujours aussi équilibré à ce que je vois.

Je répond au commentaire de Sazh par un grand sourire et règle rapidement mes achats. J'ai un grimace devant le peu de monnaie qu'il me reste. La famine s'annonce si je ne retrouve pas vite ce maudit portefeuille.

**Au fait, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes sur le premier chapitre qui me brûlaient les yeux, si jamais vous en remarquez d'autres ou que vous notez des incohérences n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, nous traitons votre demande sous 15 jours ouvrés. Jaja je plaisante. A bientôt ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et oui, j'avais dit pas de publication aujourd'hui, mais quand l'inspiration est là, mieux vaut ne pas la laisser partir pas vrai ? ^^ Et puis quoi vous allez pas vous plaindre en plus ? :P **

J'avance dans un couloir sombre. Seul les bruits de mes pas qui résonnent se font entendre. Ma main est posée sur le mur, je peux en sentir tous les défauts quand elle glisse dessus. J'ai l'impression de marcher pendant des heures. Mais peut être est ce juste quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, je distingue une lueur. La lumière qui filtre de sous une porte. Quand je l'atteint je m'arrête devant. Mon souffle se raccourci. Je pose doucement la main sur la poignée et la tire. La porte s'entrouvre, la clarté m'éblouit.

Je cligne des yeux, et quand ils finissent par s'habituer à la luminosité, je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une pièce pleine de jeune femmes. D'un coté de grands miroirs, des chaises, des tables, du maquillage. On pourrait presque se croire dans les coulisses d'un film, ou dans la loge des artistes. A l'exception près que toutes les personnes présentes ne sont vêtues que d'un short noir très court.. Et d'un débardeur bustier. Personne ne semble me remarquer. Je m'avance doucement. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer le visage des danseuses. Elles parlent entre elles, mais je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle disent. Comme si elles parlaient dans une langue étrangère.

Soudain je me fige. J'ai l'impression de sentir de l'eau glacée qui me coule dans le dos. Je me retourne avec une lenteur désespérante. Et là appuyée contre un mur, je la vois. Elle. Je m'approche. Son visage est flou lui aussi. Je distingue parfaitement ses cheveux en revanche. Ils sont longs, pâles, j'ai envie de plonger mes doigts dedans. Je reporte mon attention sur la figure. Et désespère de ne pas la voir. Je ferme les yeux très fort. Un bruit commence à retentir. Je rouvre les paupières. Autour de moi l'espace commence à se brouiller, les gens à disparaître. Il n'y a qu'elle qui ne bouge pas. Ses yeux m'apparaissent enfin, toujours aussi beaux, aussi profonds, sa bouche ensuite, ses lèvres qu'elle ouvre comme si elle allait dire quelque chose, ses longs cils battent avec lenteur et à son tour elle s'efface.

J'éteins mon réveil en l'insultant. Pourquoi a t il fallu qu'il sonne maintenant ? J'étais à deux doigts de la voir ! Si près, j'étais si près de me souvenir.. Mise de mauvaise humeur par l'interruption de mon rêve, je donne un coup de pied dans les vêtements qui traînent au pied de mon lit. Puis avec un soupir de résignation je me décide à les transporter jusqu'à un grand sac déjà plein. Dans mon petit appartement étudiant, je n'est pas de quoi faire une lessive. Et comme mon armoire est presque vide, je vais me voir dans l'obligation d'aller au lavomatique après les cours.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux sombres et soupire. Une semaine déjà que les cours on repris. Je rêve de cette danseuse presque toutes les nuits depuis. Plusieurs fois, j'ai été tentée de retourner dans l'espèce de boite de nuit où elle travaille. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, je ne l'ai pas fait. Cette attitude serai assez effrayante en soit. Imaginez la situation, je passerais pour une harceleuse. Et quelque part aussi, j'ai peur de voir qu'elle n'a été que le fruit de mon imagination. Que ses courbes ne sont pas aussi parfaites, que ses yeux ne sont pas aussi beaux.. J'ai peur d'être déçue, et en même temps, je m'en fiche. Moi contradictoire ? Si peu.

Je me prépare en vitesse, passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les coiffer un minimum, l'idée de dompter ma crinière ayant été abandonnée bien des années plus tôt. Je descends les escaliers en cherchant mes clés dans mon sac. Arrivée devant ma boite aux lettres, je l'ouvre et pousse un cri de victoire en voyant la lettre qui m'attend. Une enveloppe contenant ma nouvelle carte bleue. Devant mon incapacité à retrouver mon portefeuille j'avais dû me décider à appeler ma banque pour faire opposition à l'ancienne et à en commander une nouvelle. Sazh avait eu pitié de moi et avait accepté de me faire un crédit pour que je puisse me nourrir. Je range soigneusement la carte dans mon sac et jette un oeil à mon téléphone. Je suis en retard bien sur.

En arrivant devant la fac, j'aperçois Vanille de loin. Il faut dire qu'elle est facilement repérable avec ses deux couettes rousses. Je m'approche d'elle pour le saluer en slalomant un peu entre les étudiants. L'un d'eux me souffle la fumée de sa cigarette dans la figure, et je me retient de lui faire avaler son paquet. Quand enfin je suis assez près, j'ouvre la bouche pour l'interpeller. Mais mes mots se bloquent dans ma gorge.

Vanille est en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme. Je ne vois que son dos, et ses longs .. cheveux.. roses. En quelques secondes je suis replongée dans l'ambiance de mes rêves et de la soirée que j'ai passée avec Elle. Est ce possible que ..? Je franchi les derniers mètres qui me séparent d'elles. D'Elle . Comme dans mon rêve, j'ai l'impression de marcher pendant des heures et quelques secondes en même temps. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. J'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse ou pire, qu'elle n'ai jamais existé. Je la contourne pour me placer à coté de Vanille en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Va t elle me reconnaître ? Enfin, je la fixe, dévore avidement ses traits. Elle a la peau blanche comme dans mon souvenir, et les yeux pâles, bleus très clair. Son visage est fin, très fin, enfantin. L'excitation retombe aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas ma danseuse. Je reprends pied dans la réalité, ma déception doit se voir sur mon visage car la rouquine me donne un petit coup de coude.

-Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied Fang ?

-Non non ça va.

Je me force dans un sourire. Vanille n'est pas dupe, mais elle n'insiste pas. Les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se posent sur moi et elle m'adresse un sourire timide. Non ce n'est définitivement pas elle.

-Fang je te présente Serah, nous sommes dans le même cours !

Je répond d'un ton qui se veut enjoué, mais mon esprit est à des kilomètres de là. Ma danseuse était plus grande, avec des courbes plus prononcées.

-Biologie hein ? Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je compte sur toi pour surveiller Vanille.

Je ne m'attarde pas avec elles, je suis déjà en retard. Mais mes pensées se focalisent sur la jeune fille que je viens de quitter. J'ai toujours cette pointe de déception, déception qui se mue rapidement en espoir quand j'en vient à la conclusion que ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré que deux personnes avec une couleur de cheveux pareille. Serah et ma danseuse ont forcement un lien parenté. Soeurs ? cousines ? Mon humeur remonte en flèche La jeune fille n'est peut être pas celle dont je rêve, mais elle me permettra de la retrouver. J'en suis persuadée. J'envoie un rapide message à Vanille.

"soirée lavomatique ce soir, ça te tente ?". Cette petite rousse est toujours au courant de tout sur tout le monde. Aucun doute que si je veux en apprendre un peu plus, c'est par elle que je dois commencer. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable n'est ce pas ? C'est donc avec un grand sourire un peu bête que je passe le seuil de la fac.

**J'espère juste que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire ;) Haha à demain mes petits Kinders, soyez sages !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alala je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de faire des prédictions à propos de mes update, parce que c'est du n'importe quoi. J'avais dit que ce serai tard aujourd'hui et en fait... Bah en fait non. Bref have fun !**

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà trimbalé un sac de linge sale dans la rue, mais laissez moi vous dire qu'à cet instant je me sens parfaitement stupide. Surtout que le lavomatique le plus proche est à plusieurs rues de mon appartement. Je soupire et adresse des sourires provocants à tous ceux qui me regardent un peu trop longtemps. Et oui les amis, je change de vêtements. Vous voulez une photo? Un autographe peut être? Les deux? Je décide de les ignorer et manque de me faire écraser par une voiture. Franchement Fang, niveau discrétion on repassera.

Je tourne à droite dans une petite rue et décide de me concentrer sur mon futur objectif: tirer les vers du nez de Vanille. Mais j'ai beau mouliner, je ne sais pas par où je pourrai commencer. Je secoue la tête, c'est bien la première fois que je me trouverai à court de mots tient.  
J'arrive enfin et pousse la porte avec mon dos, mes deux mains étant occupées à soutenir mon volumineux sac de vêtements. Je m'avance dans l'unique pièce et remarque l'absence de Vanille. En l'attendant je pose mon fardeau sur une grande table. Je prend le temps de souffler un peu et observe la nuit qui commence à tomber. Les jours se raccourcissent déjà. Bientôt viendra l'hiver, le froid, la neige. J'en frissonne d'avance. Pour moi rien ne vaut la chaleur du mois de juillet.

Je jette un œil autour de moi, je venais déjà ici l'an dernier, et rien ne semble avoir changé. Il y a toujours la même peinture orange qui commence à s'écailler sur les murs, le même carrelage qui n'a pas du voir de serpillière depuis longtemps et le même poster d'Elvis Presley. Je me détourne de ce spectacle, et alors que je m'apprête à mettre mon linge dans une machine, je sens un impact dans mon dos. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude que Vanille me saute dessus comme ça sinon nous aurions toutes les deux fini par terre. Je souris à celle que je considère presque comme ma petite sœur quand elle se décide à descendre et lui pose une main sur la tête.

-Vanille on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de dire bonjour?

-Non! Et ça ne compte pas on s'est déjà vues aujourd'hui!

Avec son éternelle bonne humeur, elle s'assoit sur la table et à coté de mon sac en s'étirant puis jette un œil autour d'elle en balançant ses pieds qui ne touchent pas le sol.

-Et toi on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il y avait de meilleurs endroits pour une soirée entre filles?

Je lâche un rire. Touché. Je me retourne et ouvre la porte de la première machine. L'endroit est désert, mais plusieurs cycles sont en cours. Pour m'occuper les mains et avoir l'air le plus détachée possible, je commence à transvaser mes vêtements en me raclant la gorge.

-Mmmh, cette fille de tout à l'heure, Serah..

-Oui?

-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur elle?

- Fang tu met vraiment ces sous vêtements?

Je me retourne pour voir Vanille qui soulève du bout des doigts un soutien gorge en dentelle noire. Sur son visage se peint un air de stupéfaction, et elle tourne lentement la tête vers moi avec suspicion, comme si elle essayait de m'imaginer avec.

-Vanille enfin! Concentre toi!

Je lui enlève des mains et le fourre avec le reste du linge.

-Tu as l'ensemble?

Elle fait mine de regarder dans le sac pour vérifier mais je l'en empêche en le vidant intégralement dans la machine. Je claque la porte et met le tout en marche. Mon amie continue de me dévisager avec curiosité. Je la rejoins sur la table et comme elle ne se décide pas à répondre je la relance.

-Alors?

-Quoi alors?

-Serah?

-Ah Serah.. et bien elle est arrivée en ville au début de l'année, elle est en biologie comme moi. Je crois qu'elle veut être médecin, pédiatre même. Snow à le béguin pour elle, elle aime le chocolat mais est allergique aux fraises, c'est triste tu ne trouves pas? elle..

-Elle a de la famille?

Vanille me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'aime pas être interrompue, surtout quand elle commence à peine à se lancer dans une grande tirade. Elle croise les bras en affichant une mine contrariée mais fini par répondre

-Elle vit avec sa sœur.

Un grand sourire se plaque sur mon visage, j'en était sure! Je remercie la rouquine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis devant son interrogation muette ou presque, je m'explique.

-Tu te souviens dimanche dernier?

-Bien sur je me souviens, tu nous a lâchement abandonnés, on devait rentrer ensemble!

-Bref peu importe, la danseuse, je suis convaincue que c'est la sœur de Serah!

L'air boudeur de Vanille s'efface quand l'information arrive au cerveau. Elle se redresse vivement et pose ses yeux devenus brillants sur moi.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Elles ont les mêmes cheveux.

Mon amie secoue la tête d'un air désespéré. Et répète:

-Les mêmes cheveux? C'est tout?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et répond

-Honnêtement tu as déjà vu cette couleur ailleurs toi?

-ça ne veut rien dire, elle peut très bien se les teindre!

Je hausse un sourcil et garde le silence. Vanille réfléchit un moment à la question et semble décider que c'est plausible. De nouveau je vois ses yeux briller. Oui, c'est une incorrigible commère.

-Tu penses que la sœur de Serah est une gogo danseuse?

Je grimace. Le terme me met mal à l'aise, et sonne assez ridicule. Ça ne colle pas avec l'image que j'ai d'Elle. Néanmoins je n'en trouve pas d'autres alors je hoche la tête.

-Waouh, ça ferai un contraste impressionnant !

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, c'est bien vrai. La timide Serah me semble bien loin de ma brûlante danseuse.

-Tu sais comment elle s'appelle? Sa sœur?

-Si elle me l'a dit je ne me souviens pas.

Vanille semble chercher dans sa mémoire et un sourire victorieux s'affiche sur son visage quand elle se tourne vers moi.

-Mais si ça t'intéresse tant, son surnom au bar c'était Lightning.

Je hausse un sourcil, c'est étrange ça. Mais je suppose que les danseuses préfèrent cacher leur véritables identités dans ce genre d'endroit. A la réflexion ça ne doit pas être facile, surtout si elle n'habite pas loin et qu'elle croise ses admirateurs tout les jours. Des gens qui l'ont vue relativement dénudée et dans des positions suggestives. Des admirateurs comme toi me souffle une petite voix. Je secoue la tête, je n'ai pas envie de l'imaginer en train de danser pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Malheureusement cette image me poursuit le soir même alors que je suis dans mon lit. La pointe de tristesse et de jalousie que je ressens est je le sais inappropriée. Lightning ou quel que soit son vrai nom est une danseuse professionnelle. Le petit spectacle qu'elle m'a offert, elle le donne probablement à cet instant même à d'autres personnes. J'enfonce ma tête sous mon oreiller. Elle les fait sûrement vibrer comme elle l'a fait pour moi. Par Etro qu'elle était douée.

L'envie de la voir me prend. Je le veux vraiment. A la réflexion je serai incapable de dire ce qui m'a retenue jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que ça crève les yeux. Cette fille m'a tapée dans l'œil. Et même si il est fort probable que ce ne soit pas réciproque ou pire, qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de moi, ça n'a aucune importance. Demain. Demain j'y retourne.

**Merci aux commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et particulièrement à Elelia qui a commenté chaque chapitre jusqu'à maintenant, c'est fort aimable, et assez drôle, on verra si tu es meilleure que moi en prédictions ;) A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour répondre à Elelia, je trouve qu'Etro sonne bien, et en plus ça m'évite de prendre parti religieusement XD Enjoy !**

Caché dans une petite rue, le Lindblum est moins fréquenté par les étudiants que les autres bars. A l'entrée un vigile contrôle l'age des clients. Devant moi, deux gamins se font refoulés et font demi tour en grognant. Le tour de la porte commence à s'effriter, et la façade aurai besoin d'un bon coup de peinture. Je ne me souvenais pas que l'endroit avait l'air aussi délabré. Je passe devant l'agent de sécurité sans heurts, et entre. Je descends les escaliers, et débouche dans une salle spacieuse. Des tables et des chaises sont poussées contre les murs, certaines sont occupées, la majorité non. La musique pour l'instant est bassee, et fait juste un bruit de fond. Il faut dire qu'il est encore tôt. Mais mon envie de la voir était assez forte pour que je vienne dès la fin des cours.

Je me dirige vers le comptoir et demande un de mes cocktails favoris. En attendant qu'on me serve, je me retourne pour détailler l'endroit. Au centre de la pièce, il y a un grand espace vide où les gens peuvent danser. Au mur des grands pans de tissus prétendent cacher l'état de la peinture. Au fond de la salle, séparé du reste par des rideaux à moitié transparents se trouve le petit salon où Lightning m'a fait son show. C'est là bas que mon regard se concentre. Mais pour le moment il n'y a aucun mouvement de ce côté. Mon attention est détournée par une bande de jeunes qui entre. Ils parlent fort, se donnent des coups de coudes et éclatent régulièrement d'un rire gras. Deux d'entre eux on une casquette posée sur le dessus du crâne.

Ridicule. Je me détourne , m'empare de mon verre que la serveuse a posé sur le comptoir et la remercie d'un sourire avant d'aller m'asseoir un peu plus loin. Une fois bien installée, je remue doucement ma boisson. C'est un mélange de rhum, de jus d'ananas et de vodka. A la surface flotte une rondelle de citron sur laquelle est déposé un sucre imbibé d'alcool en train de flamber. Mes yeux s'attachent à la flamme bleue qui s'échappe de mon verre alors que mes pensés se perdent.

Que vais je lui dire ? Une nouvelle fois des doutes m'assaillent. Et si elle n'est pas comme dans mon souvenir ? Et si elle me rejette ? Et si elle prend peur ? Et si .. Je secoue la tête et essaie de me résonner. Enfin Fang, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu va draguer une fille ! Oui, mais cette fois il y a quelque chose de différent. Cette fois ce n'est pas _une fille_. Cette fois, c'est Elle. Et l'assurance que j'ai d'habitude d'afficher est remplacée par une sorte de stress. Comme une lycéenne allant à son premier rendez vous. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Vraiment c'est n'importe quoi.

Quand la flamme s'éteint, je fait tomber le sucre dans la boisson orangée et porte le verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide me coule dans la gorge et me laisse un arrière goût sucré. Lentement une chaleur bienvenue me monte aux joues. Je fini comme ça un premier cocktail puis un deuxième. Quand je commande le troisième, la boîte s'est bien remplie. La musique est devenue plus forte sans que je soit capable de dire quand. Désormais, les gens crient pour s'entendre. Déjà, plusieurs personnes se déhanchent sur la piste de danse et mes yeux glissent sur leur corps en mouvements. Un nouveau coup d'oeil sur ma droite m'apprend que les danseuses n'ont toujours pas fait leur apparition. L'excitation que je ressens n'a cessé de grimper depuis que je suis arrivée. ça me donne envie de bouger. J'en ai marre d'être assise à cette table. J'ai dû changer de position au moins dix fois dans les trois dernières minutes. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, mes jambes comme animées d'une vie propre se croisent.

Agacée par moi même, je me lève et décide de me défouler sur la piste de danse. Au moins ça sera plus actif que de boire comme une pauvre malheureuse en attendant que quelque chos e se passe. Ou que quelqu'un arrive pour être exacte. Je me lève et prends le temps d'écouter la musique pour m'en imprégner. Puis je me glisse entre les danseurs et commence à bouger. Mes origines latines ressortent et après quelques minutes, je ferme les yeux en me laissant porter par le rythme. Autour de moi je sens la chaleur des autres corps, une vague odeur d'alcool et de sueur flotte sans que ce ne soit dérangeant. ça fait partie de l'ambiance. J'en oublie presque la raison de ma présence.

Après une bonne douzaine de chansons, et plusieurs dragueurs repoussés, je retourne m'asseoir essoufflée, mais revigorée. J'adore danser. Et comble du bonheur, pendant que je me dépensait, celles que j'attendaient on fait leur apparition. Je vide ce qu'il reste de mon verre et m'approche. Mes sens sont exacerbés par la boisson, mais je tient plutôt bien l'alcool. A travers les rideaux je La repère presque immédiatement. Ses cheveux roses ne mentent pas. Je distingue sa silhouette qui se mouve gracieusement. Sa peau blanche. Elle est habillée de la même façon. Je m'arrête à quelques pas du petit salon et la regarde. Elle me tourne le dos. Elle est assise sur quelqu'un dont elle cache le visage. La jalousie et l'envie me traversent mais je les fait taire. Je ne veux pas gâcher l'instant. Je me sens comme dans un rêve. Comme si je flottais. Mon champs de vision est réduit à elle et elle seule. pendant un moment j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'elle et moi sur Terre. Ses courbes sont comme dans mon souvenir. Parfaites. Elle penche la tête en arrière en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Se rend elle compte à quel point c'est sexy ? Une chaleur nouvelle se propage dans ton mon corps. Je l'observe de longues minutes. Finalement après un temps indéterminé je réalise que je dois avoir l'air vraiment bizarre plantée là comme ça. Et je n'ai toujours pas vu sont visage.

Soudain, elle se lève et recule de quelques pas. Le geste me surprends et je cligne bêtement des yeux. L'homme sur lequel elle était lui sourit se lève à son tour et lui murmure quelques mots avant de s'éloigner. Time's up I guess. C'est ma chance. Je m'élance avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux l'interpeller, mais mon corps en décide autrement et lui attrape le bras. Le contact inattendu la surprend et elle se retourne vivement.

Mon coeur manque un battement. Elle est plus que belle. Je peux enfin mettre un visage sur mes rêves, une couleur sur ses yeux. Ils sont bleus. Plus foncés que ceux de Serah. Elle fronce ses sourcils bien dessinés, comme si elle essayait de me replacer. Ses lèvres sont fines, roses, appelant aux baisers. Elle me dévisage indécise. Je me redresse en essayant de reprendre contenance. Cette situation est très loin du scénario que j'avais imaginé. Gênée, je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-Hey, salut.

A peine ces mots ont ils franchis mes lèvres que je les regrette. Hey, salut. J'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs. Really Fang ? _Hey, salut_ ? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? C'est ... Pathétique. Je me racle la gorge, et devant son absence de réponse j'enchaîne

-Tu te souviens de moi ? J'étais là la semaine dernière.

Elle semble me remettre, et ses yeux s'illuminent. A moins que ce ne soit une illusion d'optique. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'entends absolument rien de ce qu'elle me dit.

-Pardon ?

Elle répète et je me penche un peu en avant pour essayer de comprendre, mais sans succès. Voyant que je ne capte rien, elle regarde autour d'elle et fini par me faire signe de la suivre. Sans hésiter je lui emboîte le pas. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas où elle m'emmène. Mais peu importe, je la suivrais !

**Et ouiiiii ! vous n'aurez pas la suite aujourd'hui ! Ciel que je suis sadique. Et juste pour toi Tache : A demain mes petits Kinders !**


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning m'entraîne à l'écart. Je la suit en appréciant sa démarche chaloupée et souple. Elle s'arrête au fond du petit salon, regarde une nouvelle fois autour d'elle et pousse une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée. Elle jette un oeil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que je suis toujours là et j'en profite pour lui lancer un sourire charmeur qu'elle ignore. Nous entrons dans une petite pièce. On dirait les vestiaires d'une salle de sport. La porte se referme doucement dans mon dos et aussitôt le bruit s'estompe. L'endroit doit être insonorisé. A ma droite, des casiers semblables à ceux qu'on trouve dans les piscines sont alignés. C'est vers eux que ma danseuse se dirige. Elle en ouvre un et fouille dedans. Elle fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherche et me fait face de nouveau.

Nous nous observons un instant. Elle, garde une expression neutre sur le visage, un peu sévère même. Moi, je ne quitte pas mon sourire. Elle ne semble pas vraiment gênée d'être à moitié dénudée devant moi. Je remarque pour la première fois le laçage de son débardeur. C'est atrocement sexy. J'essaye de garder les yeux à hauteur de sa tête, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. A la lumière vive des néons, je peux enfin la voir réellement. Elle a un corps à faire pâlir de jalousie les meilleurs mannequins. De longues jambes, des courbes prononcées, gracieuses, un ventre plat que je devine musclé. Je remarque aussi pour la première fois le tatouage qu'elle a au niveau de la poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à en deviner la forme. Mes yeux glissent ensuite sur ses épaules dénudées, puis son cou et remonte sur son visage. Elle a vraiment des yeux superbes.

Je m'arrache de ma contemplation quand elle me tend la main. Non pas la main. Un petit objet noir. Je regarde de plus près. C'est .. mon portefeuille. Je m'en empare, surprise. Pour moi c'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Non vraiment, tout ceci est très loin du scénario que j'avais prévu. Je lève les yeux, elle m'observe juste en silence. Je baisse la tête et ouvre l'objet que j'avais perdu une semaine plus tôt. A l'intérieur est rangé bien sagement mon ancienne carte bleue, mon titre de transport, ma carte étudiante et même un billet de cinq. Je me redresse avec un sourire narquois et attaque

-Cinq euros ? Je suis sûre que j'avais plus d'argent dedans.

Elle fronce les sourcils vexée croise les bras sur sa poitrine et détourne le regard en répondant

-N'importe quoi, pourquoi je te l'aurais rendu si je te l'avais volé ?

-Probablement pour que je ne te soupçonne pas

Elle hausse un sourcil et me lance un regard blasé avant de marmonner un "pfff". Alors qu'elle fait un pas vers la sortie, je me décale devant elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas passer. Elle me jette un regard noir.

-Attend, laisse moi t'offrir quelque chose à boire pour te remercier.

Elle me dévisage longuement et répond finalement en commençant à me contourner

-Je travaille

Une nouvelle fois je lui barre le chemin avec un sourire de défi. Elle pousse un soupir et croise les bras.

-Après ? S'il te plait.

Elle me regarde de haut en bas semble me jauger, et enfin dit avec lassitude :

-Je fini tard. On verra si tu reste jusque là.

Je suis au septième ciel. Elle me lance un dernier regard avant de sortir. Je reste seule dans la pièce encore un moment. La scène qui viens de se dérouler me semble un peu irréelle. Et il faut vraiment que j'arrête de sourire comme ça je vais finir par avoir des crampes. je jette un oeil autour de moi. Finalement c'es assez éloigné de mon rêve. Je hausse les épaules et pars à mon tour. De retour dans le club, Lightning n'est visible nulle part, mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. La musique dont j'ai éte coupée un moment m'agresse les oreilles. Je décide de sortir prendre l'air. Mon esprit se projète déjà dans le futur. Ce soir je vais te faire tomber sous mon charme ma mystérieuse danseuse.

Comme la semaine précédente je fend la foule et grimpe les marches qui me mènent à l'extérieur. Dehors le vigile me fait un signe de tête. Dans la ruelle mal éclairée, je distingue un groupe de personnes assises sur un banc. Mon instinct me met immédiatement en garde, et je décide de marcher dans l'autre sens. Il est déjà tard. Je ne croise pratiquement personne. Seuls sont animés l'intérieur des bars. A chaque fois que la porte de l'un d'eux s'ouvre, la musique et les bruits de conversations me parviennent avant de s'éteindre.

J'aime assez cette ambiance. Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'à la rivière qui traverse la ville. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Je m'accoude à une barrière et regarde les lumières nocturnes se refléter sur l'eau. C'est assez romantique. peut être que je pourrais entraîner Lightning ici plus tard. Il faudra que je lui demande son vrai nom aussi. quoique je me suis habituée au surnom, et maintenant je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien. J'entend des pas se rapprocher de moi et je reprend ma route en suivant les quais. Au bout d'un moment quand j'estime que ma danseuse ne devrait pas tarder à finir, je fais demi tour.

Mais quand je reviens au Lindblum après avoir traversé la moitié de la ville, une surprise m'attend. On dirait que la moitié du bar est sortit dans la rue. Une voiture de police passe devant moi en se dégageant de la foule. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance. Les gyrophares en marche projettent une lumière tantôt bleue tantôt rouge sur les façades des immeubles, et éclairent par intermittence les clients du bars. Finalement le véhicule s'éloigne et la ruelle est plongée dans l'obscurité. Les gens autour de moi parlent avec animation. D'autres se plaignent J'entends des brides de conversations mais rien d'assez clair pour que je comprenne la raison de cet attroupement. Je m'approche quand même de l'entrée, mais quand je fais mine de passer la porte du club, l'agent de sécurité m'en empêche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme se gratte la tête et me détaille comme si il hésitait à me raconter, puis répond

-Il y a eu une altercation entre une danseuse et un client.

Mon coeur manque un battement. Sérieusement ? Je n'y crois pas, quelles sont les probabilités ? Au moment où j'allais ensevelir le vigile sous une tonne de question, je suis coupée dans mon élan par un grand type en costume noir qui a des cheveux blancs dressés sur sa tête. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de mon interlocuteur et dit d'une voix grave

-On ferme pour ce soir, fait partir tout ça avant que les voisins ne portent plainte pour tapage nocturne.

Et avant que je n'ai le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, je suis poussée hors de la rue. Complètement hébétée, je regarde les gens s'éloigner. Certains entrent dans des bars encore ouverts. Moi je me retrouve plantée là comme une andouille. Non mais vraiment pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi a t il fallu que ce soit maintenant ? La frustration est telle que j'ai envie de crier. Je me prend à maudire tous les dieux que je connais. Au bout d'un moment quand tout le monde s'est dispersé, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Mon rendez vous est tombé à l'eau.

Lightning je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Ce n'est que partie remise tu peux me croire !

**... Jaja je pense que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de retrouvailles que vous vouliez XP ne vous inquiétez pas mes petits agneaux, ça va venir. A demain ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Dès le départ, le type ne l'avait pas inspirée. Dans sa profession, Lightning croisait toute sorte de gens. Depuis deux mois qu'elle travaillait au Lindblum, elle avait dansé pour des gamins à peine majeurs, des hommes d'ages murs, des garçons en costumes qui sentaient le parfum et d'autres vêtus de t-shirts informes et de joggings. Sur les canapés en faux cuir couleur crème, elle avait côtoyé des types qui portaient des alliances, des femmes et même des mecs défoncés qui empestaient l'herbe. Elle s'était plaquée contre des chefs d'entreprise et avait effleurer les cheveux de musiciens amateurs. Et avec aucun d'eux elle n'avait eu de réel problèmes. Elle avait su repousser avec fermeté mais sans heurts tous ceux qui avaient étés trop entreprenants.

Lightning n'avait pas voulu le frapper. ça avait été un réflexe. Au début quand elle avait commencé à travailler dans ce club, elle dévisageait tous les clients. Elle n'aimait pas leurs regards brûlants, ni le désir qu'elle pouvait lire aussi biens dans leurs corps que dans leurs yeux. Elle n'appréciait pas leurs mains hasardeuses qui la touchait avec envie. Et pardessus tout elle détestait l'idée d'ête présente dans leurs fantasmes. Lightning ne saurait pas dire exactement quand ce mal aise avait commencé à s'estomper, ni quand il avait été remplacé par l'indifférence. Elle savais juste que désormais quand elle dansait, elle n'était pas vraiment là. Elle était dans sa bulle.

Quand ce type avait approché pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer son air suffisant, sa démarche de conquérant et sa ridicule casquette retournée et enfoncée jusqu'au oreilles. Il avait commencé par commettre l'erreur de l'appeler "chérie" en fixant sa poitrine. Quand malgré tout Lightning s'était assise sur lui, il avait continué sur sa lancée en posant ses doigts sur ses fesses. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si quand la jeune danseuse l'avait repoussé il n'avait pas insisté. Oui, mais voilà. Le problème était que justement, il avait insisté. Le coup était parti tout seul. Elle même en avait été stupéfaite. Et elle avait dû taper fort car la tête du mec était partie violemment en arrière et avait heurté le bois du fauteuil.

Sa réaction avait été presque immédiate. Le type s'était levé, du sang coulant de son nez et venant tacher son t shirt. Il avait poussé un cri de rage et avait fait un pas vers Lightning la main levée, prêt à frapper. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses l'avait devancé en lui envoyant son pied entre les jambes. Et comme tout homme normalement constitué, il avait hurlé de douleur en tombant à genoux. Une nouvelle fois, tout aurait pût s'arrêter là. Mais le type touché dans sa fierté, avait réussi à se relever et faire une nouvelle tentative. Cette fois, la danseuse ne s'était pas contentée de le mettre à genoux. Elle lui avait destiné un nouvel uppercut dans les côtes qui l'avait envoyé au tapis.

La scène n'était évidemment pas passée inaperçue. Les choses auraient vraiment pût dégénérer quand les compagnons de soirée complètement éméchés du type s'étaient approchés. Ils avaient jaugés la situation et n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre. Lightning avait beau être forte, elle doutait d'être capable de gérer les trois individus. Surtout pas dans un espace aussi restreint. Elle n'avait pas eu à le faire. Une montagne de muscles aux cheveux d'un rouge pétant qui avait assisté à toute la scène était intervenue. Enfin 'intervenir" était un bien grand mot. L'homme s'était contenté de se poster à coté de la danseuse en croisant les bras. Sa position parlait d'elle même et les types avaient préféré s'éloigner en leur lançant des regards menaçant et en balançant des "on t'attend à la sortie" accompagnés de diverses insultes. Tout ça en abandonnant complètement leur ami évanouit.

L'homme aux cheveux rouge s'était donc penché vers le client allongé et avait essayé de le réveiller d'une bonne baffe. Baffe que Lightning avait approuvée en son fort intérieur. Puis voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il avait saisi son téléphone. La danseuse supposa qu'il appelait une ambulance, mais elle n'entendit pas la conversation. Elle doutait même que celui à l'autre bout du fil ne comprenne quoi que ce soit avec la musique assourdissante. Son intuition se confirma quand peu de temps après un homme et une femme en tenue blanche entrèrent dans la pièce.

Leur apparition fut remarquée. Et rapidement un attroupement se forma autour du petit salon. Lightning avait frappé plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. La musique fut coupée pour permettre aux ambulanciers de s'entendre penser, et on évacua la moitié du bar. Les infirmiers posèrent quelques questions à la danseuse (la tête du type avait elle heurtée quelque chose ? avait il bu ?) auxquelles elle répondit du bout des lèvres (je ne sais pas, peut être). Et finalement, il évacuèrent le blessé sur un brancard.

Deux policiers que Lightning n'avait même pas vu arriver avaient ensuite pris le relais sous le regard sévère du patron du Lindblum. La jeune femme répondit du mieux qu'elle pût à leurs interrogations en se demandant si l'altercation allait lui poser des problèmes. Quand finalement les deux agents s'étaient détournés, son patron Yaag Rosch lui avait passé un sermon. Il lui avait fait comprendre plus ou moins subtilement qu'elle ne devait pas recommencer si elle tenait à son emploi avant de décider de fermer le club.

C'est ainsi que Lightning regagna les vestiaires. Elle soupira en troquant sa ridicule tenue contre un jean et un sweat. Elle s'était retenue d'envoyer péter son chef et elle avait besoin de décompresser. Elle sortit par la porte de derrière en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête. En cachant son visage et ses longs cheveux roses, elle évitait ainsi qu'on la remarque dans la nuit. Elle rentra chez elle en courant. ses pieds battant le sol ne faisaient presque aucun bruit. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur les pavés qui défilaient par terre, ignorant la beauté de la nuit et les lumières nocturnes qui projetaient de grandes ombres sur les murs. Elle ne rencontra personne en chemin. L'exercice la calma un peu et quand elle pénétra dans l'immeuble qu'elle habitait avec sa soeur elle se sentait mieux. Le bâtiment était vieux, et assez loin du centre ville. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être situé à deux pas d'un arrêt de tram.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, ignorant l'ascenseur qui de toute façon n'avait jamais fonctionné et arriva dans un couloir faiblement éclairé. Elle passa devant deux portes avant de tourner sa clé dans la troisième. Une fois chez elle, elle enleva enfin sa capuche. Elle traversa le salon qui faisait aussi office de cuisine en silence. Doucement elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Serah et la vit paisiblement endormie. Un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette vision. Elle rejoignit ensuite la salle de bain se déshabilla et se doucha rapidement à l'eau brûlante.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se glissa immédiatement sous sa couette. C'est à cet instant que l'image de Fang lui revint. Elle l'avait reconnue bien sur. Une des seules clientes pour qui elle avait dansé. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui offrir un verre finalement. Lightning bailla et sentit le sommeil près à l'emporter. Elle n'essaya même pas de lui résister. Et alors qu'elle sombrait elle pensa : une prochaine fois peut être..

**La suite au prochain épisode ;) Salut salut ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pour être honnête je m'étonne moi même de poster aussi régulièrement. Vive moi ! Jaja. Enjoy it !**

Samedi. D'habitude je profite de la matinée pour dormir de tout mon saoul. Aujourd'hui pourtant, le sommeil me fuit. Je reste dans mon lit un long moment, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. Mes yeux sont fixés sur une imperfection du plafond, mais je ne la vois pas vraiment. Ma chambre est silencieuse, j'entend juste au loin le bruit des travaux qu'ils font dans la rue. Un son répétitif, comme des coups de marteaux. Des pensées volatiles me traversent l'esprit sans qu'une seule ne se fixe. Des brides de la soirée de la veille me reviennent. Son visage m'apparaît. Je ne me lasse pas d'imaginer ses yeux. Je pourrais trouver des tonnes d'adjectifs pour les définir. Mais en même temps aucun ne colle vraiment. Je glisse mes doigts dans mes cheveux bruns et soupire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est précisément hier qu'il y a eu une bagarre. J'ai vraiment la poisse.

Je me décide enfin à me lever. Dans un effort intense, je fait basculer mes jambes hors de mon lit en écartant ma couette. Je me frotte les yeux avec mes paumes avant de me redresser complètement. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et ouvre les rideaux d'un grand coup, comme si par ce geste, je mettait au défi la journée. La lumière se déverse dans la pièce, et je cligne des yeux éblouie. Un point pour le soleil. Je me dirige ensuite dans ma petite cuisine et je me prépare ma dose de caféine quotidienne. J'ouvre les placards et trouve un paquet de céréales que j'entame. ça me rappelle que Sazh m'a fait une avance pour mes courses. Je regarde ma montre. 9h. Il est ouvert jusqu'à midi aujourd'hui. Pendant que l'eau chauffe, je regagne ma chambre pour m'habiller. Une fois présentable, je verse l'eau brûlante dans une tasse et fait tomber le café en poudre à l'intérieur. C'est loin d'avoir le goût du vrai café, c'est même franchement mauvais, mais au moins c'est vite préparé, et pas trop cher. Et surtout ça me tient en forme.

A 9h30 je sors de chez moi. Je salue brièvement ma voisine de palier, et sors de l'immeuble. Il est encore assez tôt pour que je ne croise pratiquement personne. Je traverse quelques rues en profitant du calme d'une ville en éveil. Je met moins d'un quart d'heure à rejoindre l'épicerie de mon ami. Il m'accueille avec son sourire habituel. Aujourd'hui son fils Dahj l'accompagne. Père et fils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je règle mes achats de la semaine précédente en échangeant quelques phrases avec Sahz. Je le quitte quand un autre client arrive à la caisse. Je ressors dehors un sourire aux lèvres.

Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches et lève la tête. Il fait beau, et encore chaud. J'ai toute la journée devant moi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. La voix de la raison me pousse à rentrer chez moi et travailler, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Mes pas me conduisent d'eux même vers le Lindblum. Il est fermé bien sur. Je regarde la devanture un moment avant de me détourner et de continuer mon chemin. J'envoie un message à Vanille, pour lui demander si elle est chez elle.

En attendant sa réponse, je repère un parc un peu plus loin, et vais m'asseoir sur un banc. A quelques pas de moi une groupe de gamins discutent avec animation assis dans l'herbe. L'un d'eux est un peu en retrait. Il ne participe pas vraiment à leur débat et se contente d'écouter. Il a d'étranges cheveux gris ébouriffés en arrière. Mon attention est détournée par mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche. Vanille est à la fac. Elle travaille pour le moment. Quelle idée. Je soupire et regarde autour de moi en cherchant sur les façades qui m'entourent une inspiration. Comme je n'en trouve pas, je me lève. Je traverse les rues qui commencent à se remplir sans but précis. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule, mais à par Vanille, personne ne m'intéresse réellement. Mon regard glisse sur les gens sans s'y arrêter. Après quelques instants, je me rend compte que je ne reconnais pas la rue. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de moi. Aurais je réussi à me perdre ? Visiblement oui. Je hausse les épaules. Qu'importe ? Il sera toujours temps de revenir sur mes pas plus tard. J'ai toute la journée après tout.

En chemin, je stoppe devant quelques vitrines et regarde leur contenu sans entrer. Alors que j'allais me détourner d'une énième devanture, j'entre aperçois soudain quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à des cheveux roses. Je cligne des yeux, sortie de ma torpeur, et me penche sur le côté pour essayer de mieux voir. Est ce que j'ai rêvé ? Comme je ne distingue rien, je cherche la porte des yeux. Suis je tellement obsédée par cette fille que je la vois partout ? J'entre à l'intérieur. Mon coeur bat de façon complètement désordonnée. Je fouille le magasin du regard. C'est une bijouterie. Plusieurs clients déambulent autour des vitrines. Derrière son comptoir, une jeune femme à lunettes discute avec un homme. Et là, penchée vers un présentoir, étalant ses courbes parfaites aux vues de tous, je La vois. J'étouffe un cri de joie et remercie silencieusement tous les dieux que j'avais dénigré la veille. YES ! J'aurai presque envie de sauter sur place. C'est aussi incroyable que la veille !

Je me force à me contenir. Un sourire narquois s'étire sur mes lèvres. Elle ne m'a pas remarquée. Je m'approche le plus silencieusement possible et me penche par dessus son épaule. Se faisant une bouffée de son parfum me chatouille les narines. Elle observe des pendentifs argentés.

-J'aime bien celui tout à droite.

Lightning sursaute, et recule d'un pas. Comme une gamine prise en faute, je vois deux taches roses apparaître sur ses joues. C'est .. adorable. Je découvre là une facette totalement inédite de ma danseuse. C'est même la première fois que je la vois avec des vêtements qui la couvrent autant. C'est dommage d'ailleurs. J'enchaîne alors qu'elle cherche ses mots :

-C'est pour ton petit ami ?

Elle hausse un sourcil et croise les bras. ça a l'air d'être une habitude chez elle.

-Pour ma soeur, répond elle.

Je vois sur son visage qu'elle même à l'air surprise de répondre. Elle a une voix posée, calme. Sévère et douce à la fois. Je lui fait un sourire éclatant qui semble la déstabiliser, et elle détourne le regard. Je reprends :

-Tu ne m'a pas attendue hier.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi et je suis encore une fois soufflée par leur beauté. Elle ne répond rien, mais je devine qu'elle en a envie à sa bouche entrouverte. On dirait que les mots restent bloqués. Je parle donc à sa place :

-Je te dois toujours un verre.

**Merci beaucoup aux reviews ! C'est ce qui me pousse à écrire ! Sinon cette fic resterait sagement dans ma tête pour mon seul usage XP A demain ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors pour info, le plan au début était de mettre un chapitre entre le 7 et le 8 posant un peu l'histoire (pas de retrouvailles surprises donc), et puis finalement je me suis dit que ça ne ferai pas progresser l'histoire et que je ferai mieux passer aux choses sérieuses XD Merci aux reviews comme toujours !**

Il est presque 11h quand Lihtning et moi nous installons autour de la table. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et la température estivale. J'en profite pour enlever ma veste et la poser sur le dossier de ma chaise. Nous sommes sur une terrasse légèrement surélevée par rapport à la rue. Les allées et venues des passants, leur discutions et leurs rires constituent un fond sonore agréable. Je m'assois confortablement sur ma chaise, et croise les jambes. Ma danseuse a l'air tendue. Elle pose son coude sur le bord de la table et appuie sa joue sur sa main en observant les autres clients. Je la détaille un instant. La lumière joue dans ses cheveux et produit d'étranges reflets. Je me racle la gorge pour attirer son attention aussi bien que pour me dénouer la voix.

-Alors c'est par là que tu habites ?

Lightning plante ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'elle hésite à répondre. Finalement elle soupire doucement et croise les bras sur la table.

-Oui, juste à côté, répond elle.

Elle conclue sa phrase par un petit mouvement de la tête qui fait tomber quelques unes de ses mèches devant ses yeux. Je suis fascinée par cette couleur. C'est presque sans m'en rendre compte que j'enchaîne :

-Tu n'es pas d'ici pas vrai ?

Elle hausse les épaules en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-ça se voit tant que ça ?

J'ai un petit rire. Dans cette ville, comme dans le reste de la région d'ailleurs, la population a plutôt tendance à avoir la peau mate comme moi. Avec son teint d'une blancheur éclatante, ses cheveux roses et ses yeux clairs, Lightning détonne dans le décor. D'ailleurs beaucoup de regards sont posés sur elle. Regards qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier particulièrement. Je me souviens soudain que je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'exclame donc :

-Au fait je m'appelle Fang, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire charmeur, enchantée.

-Lightning.

Je fronce les sourcils, déçue qu'elle ne me donne pas sa véritable identité.

-Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom pas vrai ?

Elle me lance un regard désabusé l'air de dire "sans blague", et devant ma tête dépitée, semble un peu déstabilisée. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'y attachait une importance.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Je t'ai donné le vrai moi !

De plus en plus troublée par mon attitude de gamine, Lightning fait une moue mi amusée, mi exaspérée :

-Si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours m'en trouver un autre.

A l'instant où elle prononce ces paroles, elle réveille l'esprit machiavélique en moi. A oui ? Tu le prend comme ça hein ? Je vais te trouver un surnom si ridicule que tu n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me donner ton vrai prénom. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire par de cette pensé, nous sommes interrompues par une jeune serveuse.

-Mesdemoiselles, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Lightning me regarde, attendant visiblement que je parle la première. je m'exécute donc sans la quitter des yeux.

-Un café très noir pour moi, s'il vous plait.

-Un jus de tomate, demande elle.

La serveuse note le tout et se détourne alors que je dévisage mon interlocutrice curieusement. Sous mon regard insistant elle soupire

-Quoi ? fini elle par demander.

-Un jus de tomate ?

J'observe avec délice une légère couleur rosée apparaître sur ses joues. Mmmh, je pourrais sérieusement développer une addiction à tout ça.

-Et alors ?

-ça ne fait pas du tout envie.

Elle hausse les épaules face à mon commentaire et s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je suis sure que tu n'as jamais goûté.

-C'est ton secret pour obtenir cette couleur de cheveux ?

Elle à l'air vraiment surprise par la question. Plus je découvre des expressions sur ce visage, plus il me plait je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Je continue sur ma lancée :

-Bah oui, c'est rouge non ? les pigments pourraient déteindre dans tes racines.

Complètement ahurie par mon raisonnement, elle lâche un vague "n'importe quoi" en posant les yeux sur la serveuse qui revient déjà.

Cette dernière dépose nos consommations sur la table et s'en va presque aussitôt. De nombreux clients sont déjà attablés pour le déjeuner. Peut être que je pourrais convaincre ma danseuse de rester manger avec moi d'ailleurs. J'observe Lightning remuer doucement sa boisson. Le jus semble épais et à une couleur pétante. On dirait de la soupe. Ou de la compote. Rouge.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais essayé, mais ça n'a vraiment pas l'air bon.

-Tch, tu ne peux pas dire ça avant d'avoir goûté.

Je souris et fait tomber un sucre dans ma tasse. En général je préfère sans, mais aujourd'hui ça me fait envie. Nous discutons tranquillement quelques minutes, profitant du temps, et de nos boissons. Elle me parle rapidement de Serah, et je ne lui dit pas que je l'ai déjà croisée. A aucun moment nous n'abordons son travail au Lindbum. Alors qu'elle a presque fini son verre, Lightning me le tend soudain, me coupant dans ma phrase. Je fronce les sourcils et m'en empare. J'en profite au passage pour effleurer ses doigts.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

-Essaye, me répond elle simplement.

Je lui lance un regard inquiet qui a l'air de l'amuser, avant de porter le liquide à mes lèvres. J'avale une petite gorgée, avant de finir le verre. Elle me regarde faire sans un mot. Quand je repose le tout sur la table, elle me lance un :

-Alors ?

-.. C'est comme je m'y attendais. Infâme.

ça la fait sourire. Peut être le premier vrai sourire que j'arrive à lui tirer. Elle se lève et se dirige vers l'intérieur du café en me répliquant :

-Tu es dure. Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

Je la suit du regard pendant qu'elle s'éloigne. Tu es vraiment pleine de surprises, Lightning. Alors que je repose les yeux sur ce qui m'entoure, je remarque soudain un petit objet noir posé de son côté de la table. Je jette un oeil vers la porte par laquelle elle a disparu et m'en empare. J'ai entre les mains le téléphone de ma danseuse. Un vrai trésor. Oserais je ? Oserais je pas ? La décision est vite prise. Je déverrouille l'écran et sourit en remarquant qu'il n'y a pas de code. C'est assez imprudent.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, Lightning revient, son portable semble ne pas avoir bougé. Elle le récupère et le glisse dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle ne s'est pas rassise, et je devine qu'elle a l'intention de partir. Je me lève donc à mon tour.

-Je vais y aller, ma soeur m'attend pour manger.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et passe un main dans ses cheveux avant de continuer :

-Merci pour le verre.

-Pas de souci, on remettra ça.

Elle hoche la tête et commence déjà à s'éloigner, mais au dernier moment, je la retient.

-Au fait, je t'ai trouvé un autre nom.

Elle me lance un regard surpris qui devient rapidement méfiant. Elle a vite compris.

-Et quel est il ? demande elle en redoutant déjà ce qu'elle va entendre

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de .. Sunshine ?

**Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée du Sunshine en premier, mais ça colle tellement bien que .. j'étais obligée :P A demain ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour les explications sur Sunshine ^^ je me coucherai moins bête ce soir. Au fait, ne vous étonnez pas trop des changement de points de vue que je risque de faire fréquemment, écrire toujours avec les yeux de Fang.. Disons que c'est compliqué pour introduire certaines scènes du quotidien de Light XD J'espère que ça n'enlève pas toute la fluidité de texte ;)**

Lightning sentit le regard de Fang dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne dans une ruelle. Enfin libérée de son poids, elle s'arrêta et soupira. Son corps se détendit légèrement et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Elle n'était jamais à l'aise quand elle croisait un de ses clients dans la rue. Encore moins quand ils décidaient de lui parler. Si elle ne les reconnaissait pas toujours, eux en revanche ne la manquaient pas. Elle avait espéré que ce serai différent cette fois. Qu'étant une femme, Fang ne la dévorerait pas du regard comme les autres. D'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas appartenu à la gente féminine, Claire n'aurait probablement jamais accepté de prendre un verre avec elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait pourtant eu l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X tout au long de leur échange.

Soupirant à nouveau, elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage comme elle en avait l'habitude, en se demandant ce qui justement avait bien pu la pousser à accepter cette invitation. Elle même n'en avait aucune idée. Peut être parce que l'étudiante avait insisté, peut être parce qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de rassurant, peut être simplement parce qu'elle avait envie de se changer les idées. Claire ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait passé un agréable moment. Quoique, son interlocutrice avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui faire monter le rouge aux joues. Ce que détestait Lightning. Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elles ne se revoient jamais, alors ..

La jeune femme préféra donc se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait préparer pour nourrir sa jeune soeur, plutôt que sur les yeux verts qui l'avaient fixée un peu plus tôt. Serah devait travailler à la fac aujourd'hui, et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle serait affamée en rentrant. Claire sentit une pointe de fierté l'envahir. Serah faisait des études supérieures. Elle allait devenir médecin. C'était une victoire personnelle pour Lightning. La preuve qu'elle avait réussi à s'occuper de sa soeur, aussi bien que n'importe quel parent. Cette pensé lui arracha un sourire comme à chaque fois. Dire qu'elles n'avaient pas eu une enfance facile était un euphémisme, et les deux soeurs évitaient la plupart du temps d'en parler. Mais cela importait peu désormais. Elle s'en étaient sorties, et Serah était en train de se construire un avenir prometteur. C'était ça qui comptait.

Lightning s'arracha à ses pensées quand elle arriva devant son immeuble quelques minutes plus tard. De jour, il paraissait vraiment délabré. à plusieurs endroits le crépis du mur s'effritait. Claire passa devant les tags qui envahissaient la façade en les regardant machinalement. Elle fut affligée devant le nombre de "NTM". Franchement. Il y avait de quoi désespérer. Et dire que ça représentait la génération future. Elle nota cependant au milieu des insultes la présence de dessins à moitiés recouverts. De vrais dessins. Certes le mur n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour exprimer son talent, mais c'était joli. L'auteur devait être fasciné par la mer, car chacune de ses oeuvres avait un lien avec le monde aquatique. Un voilier, deux dauphins, des vagues.. Dommage que d'autres aient écrit par dessus.

Lightning se désintéressa de la façade en arrivant devant la porte du hall. Elle la poussa et elle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Quelqu'un avait brisé le loquet deux semaines avant, et depuis, impossible de la fermer à clé. Elle passa devant les boîtes aux lettres à moité arrachées et ouvrit la sienne qui tenait encore miraculeusement au mur. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était vide. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers, et parcouru le chemin habituel jusqu'à chez elle. Quand elle entra à l'intérieur, elle enleva son sweat et le jeta sur le canapé.

L'appartement qu'elles louaient n'était pas très grand. Il se composait d'une cuisine ouverte sur un petit salon qui faisait aussi office d'entrée. La pièce était composé d'un canapé, un fauteuil, une table basse noire et d'une télé. Le tout relativement bien agencé. Il y avait un peu plus loin un couloir qui permettait d'accéder aux deux chambres, et à la salle d'eau. Le même parquet gris clair recouvrait tout le sol. Le propriétaire avait récemment fait repeindre les murs d'un blanc cassé qui s'accordait plutôt bien aux meubles. La pièce principale était éclairée par deux fenêtres qui donnaient chacune sur une façade de l'immeuble.

Claire se dirigea vers le frigidaire et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit une salade et du poulet avant de se raviser. La veille, sa soeur l'avait suppliée d'acheter des poissons panés, choses qu'elles n'avaient pas mangées depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Comme toujours, l'aînée avait fini par craquer. Elle s'empara donc de la boîte en marmonnant. Elle posa une poêle sur le feu et lut les machinalement les conseils de préparation en attendant qu'elle chauffe. C'est à ce moment que Serah choisit de rentrer. Sa jeune soeur posa ses clés sur la table basse avant de se jeter sur le canapé. Habituée à ce genre de scènes, Lightning ne fit aucun commentaire.

Au bout de quelques instants, Serah se redressa et soupirant en avisa le pull de son aînée à coté d'elle. Elle le prit et entreprit de le plier.

-Ah Claire, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ! Snow m'a invitée au cinéma ! s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement.

-Je vais le taper. Répondit sa soeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il est grand, musclé, et beau en plus ! et intelligent ! continua Serah en ignorant la remarque de sa soeur, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'intéresserait à moi !

-J'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne, ça m'aurait évité un meurtre, répliqua calmement Claire. Combien de poissons tu veux ?

Comme montée sur ressort, la plus jeune des deux s'approcha de la cuisine et s'assit sur le plan de travail, les yeux brillants d'excitation et de la bonne humeur qui ne les quittaient jamais.

-Super les poissons panés ! Je ne me souviens même pas la dernière fois qu'on en a mangé.

Lightning haussa les épaules en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

-Moi, non plus, mais ça ne me dit pas combien tu en veux.

-Six !

Claire fit donc glisser une douzaine de bâtonnets dans poêle, pendant que la cadette Farron continuait de s'extasier sur Snow et son futur rendez vous. On aurait dit une collégienne. Comme d'habitude, Lightning laissa Serah monopoliser la conversation et lui expliquer les moindre détails de sa journée. Si bien qu'elle finit par oublier de lui raconter sa propre matinée et son étrange rencontre aux yeux verts.

**Et oui déjà 10 jours que j'ai commencé ! Pour être honnête, je serai incapable de vous donner un indice sur la longueur finale. Mais .. Là ça vient juste de commencer ;) Bien à vous, votre auteure dévouée. Jaja see you !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi hi ! Coucou les enfants ! voici la suite !**

Je suis tranquillement allongée en travers du lit de Vanille quand celle ci revient dans sa chambre. Elle me lance un regard affligé en voyant que je n'ai pas changé de position depuis qu'elle est sortie un peu plus tôt pour récupérer de quoi manger. Elle ferme la porte avec son pied tout en essayant de maintenir en équilibre le plateau chargé de victuailles qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Je la regarde faire en me demandant si elle va tout faire tomber, mais sans esquisser le moindre geste pour aller l'aider. Ce serai moins drôle. De justesse elle parvient à se remettre droite sans que rien ne bouge et pose le plateau sur sa table de chevet avant de se jeter à mes côtés. Le matelas à eau qu'elle a acheté il y a peu se met à bouger quand elle atterri dessus. Je pousse un grognement alors que les secousses prennent du temps à s'arrêter.

-Vraiment Vanille, comment tu peux dormir sur un truc pareil ?

-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu commences par fermer les yeux et après ..

Je m'assois sur le lit en provoquant de nouveaux remous et la coupe au milieu de sa phrase.

-Non mais tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, j'aurais le mal de mer là dessus !

Elle redresse la tête et la pose sur ses bras croisés en me jetant un regard entendu.

-Et bien j'ai surement des nuits moins agitées que les tiennes pour commencer.

Piquée au vif, je hausse les épaules. Je jette ensuite un oeil vers le plateau qu'elle a apporté et m'empare d'un paquet de fraises Tagada. Je le déchire d'un geste sec et en attrape une que je met dans ma bouche. Vanille me regarde faire en soupirant avant de s'asseoir à coté de moi et d'en prendre une à son tour.

-C'était pour le dessert Fang..

Je lui fait un clin d'oeil malicieux et lui tend le paquet. Elle me pousse du plat de la main en riant devant mon air mi sérieux, mi espiègle et en mange une autre. Puis elle s'allonge a nouveau sur le ventre et plie les jambes.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce matin finalement ?

L'image de Lightning me revient immédiatement en mémoire, et un sourire s'étale inconsciemment sur mon visage. Je me la remémore telle que je l'ai vue un peu plus tôt : sa tête penchée sur le coté, ses doigts fins perdus dans ses cheveux à la couleur si particulière, et son regard bleu azur légèrement fuyant. Ma tête béate ne passe pas inaperçue et mon amie se redresse rapidement en ouvrant des grands yeux.

-Nooon ! Si ? S'exclame t elle avec un air d'ahurie.

Un peu déstabilisée je la regarde bizarrement. Qu'est ce qu'elle me dit ? Et surtout de quel droit m'interrompt elle dans ma contemplation du souvenir de ma future amante ? Je fronce un peu les sourcils et voyant que je ne comprend pas, elle m'attrape le bras en continuant :

-C'est vrai, alors ?! c'est ça ?

-Hein ?

-Olala ! c'est pas possible ! Qui c'est ?

-Que .. quoi ? Vanille ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai encore rien dit !

-Je connais ce visage Fang ! ne fais pas l'innocente ! Depuis combien de temps ?

Estomaquée, je contemple la rouquine la bouche entrouverte, à court de mots. Comment diable arrive t elle à tout connaitre de moi comme ça ? C'est frustrant ! Je ne peux rien lui cacher ! Rien lui faire deviner ! Je croise les bras en affichant une mine boudeuse. Elle vient de me gâcher le plaisir. Et moi qui comptait lui balancer ça comme une bombe..

-Tu n'es pas drôle Vanille !

Ma cadette m'ignore et me secoue le bras pour -je suppose- m'inciter à répondre tout en se mettant à genoux. Je lui jette un regard assassin et me retrouve confrontée à ses yeux de chien battu. Nous nous affrontons en silence quelques minutes avant que je ne lâche un râle en me laissant retomber en arrière, vaincue. Devant ma défaite, la rouquine sourit victorieusement pendant que je me décide à trouver mes mots.

-Tu te souviens la fille du bar dont on a parlé l'autre jour ? Lightning ?

-La soeur de Serah ?

Je hoche la tête et je vois les yeux de mon amie se mettre à briller dangereusement. Vanille connait peut être mes expressions par coeur, mais c'est réciproque, et celle ci signifie "attention potin". J'ai un sourire malicieux et continue :

-C'est elle.

Comme ci ma révélation venait de la terrasser, la rousse se jette sur le lit en provoquant un véritable tsunami dans mon dos qui m'arrache un grimace.

-Omondieu ! Fang ! tu sors avec la soeur de Serah ? Une danseuse ? Que tu ne connais que depuis une semaine ?

J'éclate de rire en entendant le ton dramatiquement théâtral qu'a employé la jeune étudiante. Mais elle a plutôt bien résumé la situation. Enfin .. "sortir avec elle" n'est peut être pas le terme exact. Je corrige donc :

-Je dirais plutôt que je lui ai payé un jus de tomate et qu'elle ne m'a pas repoussée.

Les bras en croix, la rouquine garde le silence quelques secondes, comme pour mieux assimiler tout ça. Finalement elle lève subitement la tête en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Jus de tomate ? Me lance t elle avec curiosité.

-Oui, je sais, ça surprend.

Elle laisse sa tête retomber et fixe le plafond. Je l'imite en attendant qu'elle brise le silence, sachant pertinemment qu'elle va le faire. ça ne manque pas, et dix secondes ne se sont pas encore écoulées avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

-Waouh, il faut que tu me racontes.

Je souris et croise les bras derrière ma tête. Je lui explique brièvement ma soirée au Lindblum, comment ma danseuse m'a rendu mon portefeuille, la manière dont notre rendez vous est tombé à l'eau, notre surprenante rencontre dans une bijouterie et la façon dont je l'ai convaincue de me laisser lui offrir à boire. Tout au long de mon récit, Vanille me coupe pour que je lui précise telle ou telle chose et ponctue presque chacune de mes phrases par une exclamation de surprise et d'effarement. Comme si elle était assise sur un nid de fourmi rouge, elle change de position toutes les trente secondes, et fait bouger le matelas dans tous les sens, si bien que je commence à me sentir malade. Je fini mon histoire en lui racontant comment j'ai -de manière discrète et ingénieuse, en toute modestie- subtilisé le numéro de téléphone de la jeune femme. Quand j'ai terminé, Vanille s'empare de paquet de fraises Tagada que je tiens encore dans les mains et s'allonge en prenant mon ventre pour oreiller.

-Votre histoire est un vrai scénario de film ! affirme t elle en mangeant, j'ai hâte d'en connaitre la fin ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu as son portable ?

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et fait défilé mes contacts jusqu'au nom de Lightning que j'ai enregistré à la va vite tout à l'heure. Je me passe ensuite une main dans les cheveux sans vraiment savoir que répondre à mon amie.

-Qu'est ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ? Je ne veux pas passer pour une harceleuse.

Vanille semble réfléchir à la question sans cesser de faire des aller retours entre sa bouche et les bonbons. L'afflux de sucre dans son cerveau n'a pas l'air de lui apporter d'idées brillantes car tout ce qu'elle trouve à répondre c'est :

-Toute façon tu passeras quand même pour une harceleuse, alors autant l'habituer.

-Merci Vanille, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans tes conseils.

L'ironie dans ma voix semble lui passer complètement au dessus de la tête et elle me sourit chaleureusement en me tendant le paquet vide.

Mais le soir même, je ne me suis toujours pas décidée à lui envoyer de message ou a l'appeler. Je fais quelques pas dans mon appartement. Malheureusement la taille de celui ci limite un peu mes déplacement et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Bon sang Fang, où est passée ton assurance ? Pour n'importe qui d'autre tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est si différent avec elle ? Je me prend la tête de les mains et pousse un grognement. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai aussi peur de faire un faux pas ?

Brusquement je me redresse. Un lueur de détermination dans les yeux. ça suffit. ça ne sert à rien de se torturer le cerveau comme ça. J'attrape mon téléphone et le déverrouille. L'écran s'allume directement sur la conversation avec Lightning où il ne figure pour le moment aucun messages. J'hésite un moment sur le texte que je vais lui écrire et me décide finalement sur quelque chose de court et simple. Je tape le SMS en vitesse avant de le relire une bonne dizaine de fois. Puis je l'envoie avant de perdre ma détermination. Je contemple mon portable pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche "message reçu" avant de le jeter un peu plus loin et de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Les dés sont jetés. Je regarde rapidement l'horloge. A cette heure ci, Lightning doit probablement travailler. Le Lindblum est ouvert tous les jours de la semaine. Je fronce les sourcils. Je suppose que ma danseuse ne travaille pas tous les soirs quand même. Il faudra que je lui demande. Enfin si elle me répond.

**Je ne garantis pas de pouvoir écrire demain :3 Et si je le peux normalement ça sera tard ^^" Qui vivra verra comme on dit ! Aller à la prochaine ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Le vacances sont là mes amis, et je ne sait pas comment ça va influencer mes publications. La deuxième semaine est à craindre j'en ai peur. Ne pleurez pas, je me rattraperai ;)**

Lightning rentra plus tard que d'habitude ce soir là. Elle avait prit le temps de marcher sur le chemin du retour au lieu de courir comme elle le faisait les autres jours. Cette fois, elle avait eu envie de savourer la tranquillité de la nuit, de cesser de bouger dans tous les sens. Depuis le décès de ses parents, Claire vivait à 200%, chaque minute avait son importance, chaque action était planifiée. Elle ne se souvenait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait profité réellement de l'instant présent sans être dérangée par des pensés parasites ou des doutes. Pratiquement tous les mouvements qu'elle faisait avaient une raison, un but précis. Mais ce soir là, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, elle avait simplement eu envie de marquer une pause dans son rythme de vie effréné. Le temps d'une nuit. Une pulsion inhabituelle qui n'aspirait qu'à être écoutée. Elle le fut.

Sans oublier de mettre sa capuche, elle avait fait quelques pas sans se presser, comme si elle essayait de se réhabituer à la sensation, avant de lever la tête vers le ciel. Les lumières de la ville cachaient la plupart des étoiles, mais certaines étaient toujours visibles. Elle les regarda en avançant tranquillement. Observer l'immensité de la nuit lui faisait toujours prendre conscience de son insignifiance. Une vie parmi des milliards. Claire se sentit infiniment petite, et infiniment puissante en même temps. Elle était vivante. Elle se _sentait_ vivante. Un sourire qu'elle ne put qualifier s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle appréciait cet instant à sa juste valeur. La solitude était sa plus grande confidente depuis bien des années, et Lightning y était attachée. Seule, elle avait enfin la sensation d'être à sa place. Avait elle jamais eu de véritables amis ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle avait des connaissances. Des relations plutôt amicales avec quelques anciens collègues, elle avait Serah. Mais ce n'était pas des amis. Elle y pensa en traversant les ruelles faiblement éclairées. Elle ne croisa personne. La ville dormait enfin.

Claire haussa les épaules. Elle avait très bien vécu jusqu'à présent, et elle continuerait. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'aux quais, et elle s'assit un moment sur la barrière entre le trottoir et l'eau. Ses pieds se balançaient doucement au dessus du vide et elle serra les doigts autour du métal un peu plus fort. En dessous d'elle, la force tranquille du fleuve coulait. Immuable. Impressionnant. Juste la nature, indifférente à l'agitation humaine et à la pollution qui l'entourait, qui montrait sa grandeur par la simple présence de l'eau en mouvement.

Elle regarda les reflets mouvants des lumière dans l'eau sans vraiment les voir. Il suffisait d'une secousse, d'un mouvement de travers, et elle tomberait. Lightning ne savait pas nager. Elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans la mer, et très rarement dans une piscine. Elle n'aimait pas l'eau, et s'en satisfaisait. Pourtant à cet instant, elle se rendit compte que cette lacune pouvait lui coûter la vie si jamais elle basculait. Elle n'avait qu'à se pencher un tout petit peu en avant.. Ses mains glisseraient, et la gravité attirerait son corps irrémédiablement vers les eaux troubles du fleuve. Elle ne mettrait probablement pas longtemps à se noyer. L'instinct prendrait surement le dessus, lui faisant battre des pieds et des mains plusieurs minutes, dans une vaine lutte pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, avant que son corps finisse par se fatiguer et couler, l'entraînant vers sa fin.

Claire se redressa brusquement. Soudain nerveuse, elle se laissa retomber de l'autre côté de la barrière sur la terre ferme. Qu'est ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête ? Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle, perturbée, avant de reprendre sa marche d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide et énergique. Elle se faisait peur parfois. Pourquoi avait elle se genre de pensés ? Elle soupira d'agacement et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, puis elle respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Elle se vida l'esprit et le regard déterminé se mit à courir. Habitué à se genre d'exercice, son coeur pris un rythme plus soutenu, mais sans s'affoler. La jeune femme se laissa envahir par le bruit de sa respiration régulière et de ses chaussures contre le sol. Elle se concentra sur son objectif, son immeuble, et oublia tout le reste.

Ayant déjà presque parcouru la moitié du chemin, elle arriva en quelques minutes. Il était plus de 3h du matin. Elle ralentit l'allure en apercevant devant elle une silhouette encapuchonnée. De petite taille, la personne était debout devant la façade de son immeuble. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha en silence tout en restant hors de la lumière des lampadaires. Ombre parmi les ombres, on ne la remarqua pas. L'individu tenait entre ses mains une bombe de peinture, tandis que d'autres gisaient à ses pieds. Lightning entendit le bruit du spray et observa la silhouette faire des mouvements avec le bras. Un instant, la jeune femme songea à aller arrêter le délinquant, mais décida finalement de laisser tomber. A quoi bon ? Le mur était déjà dans un sale état de toute façon. Un graffiti de plus ou de moins, qui verrait la différence ? Elle en tout cas s'en contre fichait. Et ce n'était certainement pas son rôle d'arrêter ce petit délit.

Elle se détourna donc de la scène et continua son chemin dans la même discrétion Personne ne la remarqua quand elle entra dans l'immeuble, pas même l'artiste amateur qui se tenait pourtant à une vingtaine de mètres. Elle grimpa jusqu'à chez elle en décidant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle rentrait, Claire vérifia que sa soeur était bien endormie dans son lit et regagna la salle de bain. C'est à cet instant qu'elle regarda son téléphone pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant un message d'un numéro inconnu. Elle l'ouvrit et lut :

"Surprise Sunshine ! Et oui tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, j'ai passé un très bon moment tout à l'heure. On remet ça demain ?"

Claire cligna des yeux et fut tentée de se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Hein ? Sunshine ? ... Fang ? Comment avait elle eut son numéro ? Qui avait bien put lui donner ? Claire s'appuya à l'évier. A l'instant, tout un cocktail d'émotion la traversait. D'abord, surprise et effarement devant le tour de magie qu'avait accomplit la jeune femme. Puis colère. De quel droit s'immisçait elle dans sa vie privée ? Curiosité : comment avait elle fait ? Que lui voulait elle ? Pourquoi lui parlait elle ? Et aussi une pointe de joie. Pourquoi ? ça en revanche elle n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Que devait elle faire ? Ignorer le message, comme lui ordonnait son instinct ? L'effacer ? Répondre ? Mais que dire ? Fang était une parfaite inconnue après tout. Claire n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre de choses. Elle était même complètement déstabilisée. Elle écrivit quelques mots avant de les effacer aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas. Soupirant d'agacement, elle posa le portable sur le meuble de l'évier et se déshabilla. Elle se glissa dans la douche et fit couler l'eau brûlante, comme elle l'aimait. ça la détendit. Quand elle sortit, elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle, essuya ses mains trempées et saisi de nouveau le téléphone. Elle décida de satisfaire sa curiosité avant de chercher à aller plus loin et envoya donc un bref : "comment as tu eu mon numéro ?". Au moins c'était clair net, et précis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Il est tard, mais voici quand même le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ^^**

J'ouvre les yeux une vingtaine de minutes avant que mon réveille ne sonne. Je m'étire et m'assois dans mon lit. D'un geste, je prends mon téléphone pour éteindre l'alarme et me fige en voyant que j'ai un message non lu. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent immédiatement en mémoire, et je déverrouille l'écran rapidement. Un sourire se plaque sur mes lèvres quand je vois le nom de l'expéditeur. Ma danseuse m'a répondu. A presque 4h du matin d'ailleurs. Elle fini vraiment tard. Ou tôt. ça dépend les points de vue. J'ouvre le SMS et lis la courte phrase avec une pointe de déception. Elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins en tout cas. "Si je te le dis, tu acceptes mon invitation ?". Une fois ma réponse envoyée, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et regarde autour de moi. La journée commence plutôt bien en fait.

Je me lève et me prépare en vitesse, comme chaque jours. Mais aujourd'hui, je jette un oeil à mon portables toutes les 5 minutes. Mentalement je me traite d'idiote. Fang, elle s'est couchée avec l'aube ou presque, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle soit déjà debout. Il est 8h ma vieille ça ne ferai que quatre pauvres heures de sommeil sinon. Mais malgré mes auto sermons, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je reçois la réponse de Lightning juste avant le début de mon cours d'anglais approfondi. Pour le coup, j'occulte complètement la discussion que j'avais avec Noel. Celui ci légèrement vexé par mon manque d'attention se tait. La brusque excitation que je ressens ne faiblit qu'à peine devant le bref "peut-être" que m'a envoyé la jeune femme. En vitesse, je continue la conversation par un "Je t'ai piqué ton numéro pendant que tu visitais les toilettes hier". Pour le coup, les mots me viennent plus facilement. Je salue ce retour d'assurance d'un sourire narquois. On va pouvoir commencer à jouer ma belle. C'est à cet instant que notre professeur claque la porte de la salle avec sa douceur légendaire, me coupant dans mes pensées. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche tout en restant attentive à la moindre vibration qu'il pourrait émettre.

Quand je sors dehors pour midi pourtant, je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelles de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Frustrée, je la relance : "Alors ? J'ai droit à une récompense ?". Cette fois, elle répond presque toute suite. Le message est concis et sans appel. "Non". Je me mords les lèvres, indignée. Comment ça non ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Je fronce les sourcils. Je tente un : "C'est un non positif ?". Les doutes me reprennent. Elle ne veut pas me voir. Le courant passait bien entre nous pourtant. Enfin je crois. Était ce de la pure courtoisie ? De la comédie ? Pire, du professionnalisme ? A t elle accepté uniquement pour rester en bon terme avec un client ? Était ce .. comme un rendez vous d'affaires pour elle ?

Je secoue la tête. N'importe quoi. C'était une sortie. Nous sommes sorties ensemble. La conversation que j'ai eu avec Vanille me revient. Correction, je lui ai juste offert un jus de tomate. Je soupire. Comment faire pour qu'elle me prenne au sérieux ? Je laisse mon regard s'égarer autour de moi. Les autres étudiants, indifférents à mes tourments, continuent leurs chemins en me contournant. J'ai l'impression d'être un rocher dans un torrent. Doucement je me remet en marche. S'arrêter comme ça en plein milieu d'un couloir pourrais se révéler dangereux. Les minutes passent, et mon portable reste désespérément inerte dans mes doigts.

La déception qui m'envahi est intense et disproportionnée au regard de notre brève rencontre. Mais je m'en soucie peu. Depuis le début, rien n'est pareil avec cette fille. J'ai l'impression que tout est décuplé avec elle. Mais à présent, j'ai la confirmation que ce n'est pas réciproque. Abandonner ne me traverse même pas l'esprit. Ah c'est comme ça Sunshine ? Et bien tu vas voir que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber. Surement pas. Un sourire déterminé se dessine sur mes lèvres. Tu es loin d'en avoir fini avec moi Lightning. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais me fuir, je sais où tu travailles et où tu vit. Et je n'ai plus peur de passer en mode "harceleuse". Ce soir, attend toi à de la visite.

.

Je commence presque à avoir l'habitude de faire ce chemin. En réalité le Lindblum est vraiment à deux pas de chez moi. Comme je sais plus ou moins à quelle heure Lightning termine de travailler, je décide de m'y rendre assez tard. De toute façon je n'ai pas envie de l'observer en pleine action. Enfin .. si, mais seulement avec moi disons. Je le revoit plaquée à l'autre mec la dernière fois. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à faire taire ma jalousie quand j'y pense. Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur mon objectif. Je passe devant une vitrine qui me renvoi mon reflet et j'ai un sourire.

Pour l'occasion, j'ai pris le temps de faire du shopping. Je suis vêtue d'un pantalon noir serré et d'un haut de la même couleur que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure. Celui ci est déchiré au niveau du ventre. Un peu comme si Wolverine l'avait lacéré, ce qui laisse mon nombril apparent, ce que je trouve outrageusement sexy. Des chaussures à talons complètent ma tenue. Comme toujours, mes cheveux sont lâchés sur mes épaules, sauvages, et un léger coup de crayon souligne mes yeux. En toute modestie, je suis irrésistible.

Quand je rentre dans le bar, la musique m'assaille. Je sens plusieurs regards se poser sur moi, et je lance quelques clins d'oeil. J'irradie de confiance en moi. Lightning, prépare toi à tomber sous mon charme ma chère. Je la repère en balayant la pièce des yeux. Ses cheveux roses attirent mes yeux comme un phare l'aurait fait. Elle danse bien sûr. Je me dirige vers le comptoir et demande un jet 31. Menthe fraîche. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Je pose ensuite mon verre à côté de moi et croise les bras. Comme si elle pouvais sentir l'intensité de mon regard, elle tourne la tête vers moi. Son visage est indéchiffrable, comme toujours. Je ne vois plus qu'elle pendant notre bref échange. Mais je serai incapable de dire si elle m'a vraiment aperçue. Si c'est le cas en tout cas, elle ne fait aucun geste qui le prouve. Son bassin bouge toujours avec la même grâce. Elle ne marque aucun temps d'arrêt dans ses mouvements.

Quand elle regarde de nouveau son client, le moment se brise, et je respire enfin. Ai je vraiment retenu ma respiration tout le temps ? Je cherche ma boisson des yeux, et la retrouve à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi. Je ne m'était pas rendu compte que je l'avais posée aussi loin. Je la reprend et l'avale d'une traite, sous le regard insistant de mon voisin.

**Et voilà ^^ bonne nuit les petits, à bientôt**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoiiir ! Il est 22h et voici le dernier chapitre de ma création ! Enjoy !**

Lightning avait presque terminé son service lorsqu'elle aperçu Fang. Provocation, fut le premier mot qu'elle trouva pour la décrire. La danseuse la dévisagea sans cesser un instant de bouger. Corps et esprit semblaient séparés. Alors que ses pensées s'agitaient, ses mouvements, eux, gardaient la même fluidité. _Elle est là pour moi_ songea la danseuse. Penser que son "non" suffirait à lui faire lâcher prise avait été une erreur visiblement. Elle eut un soupir avant de reporter son attention sur son client. Le dernier de la soirée. Intérieurement elle comptaient les secondes. Avec un peu de chance elle parviendrait à s'éclipser sans que la brune ne la voie et à rentrer chez elle, comme elle aspirait à le faire depuis son arrivée.

Bien sûr, Claire avait apprécié le moment qu'elle avait passé avec la jeune femme la veille. Mais elle était loin d'être stupide. Fang ne cherchait pas son amitié, elle voulait plus. Et ça, Lightning le refusait. Elle préférait casser dans l'oeuf les tentatives de séductions. ça ne l'intéressait pas, tout simplement. Elle avait déjà bien assez de choses à gérer. Entre sa soeur et son travail, elle n'avait que peu de temps pour elle. Et elle n'avait pas envie de le partager.

Malgré tout, son regard comme attiré par la brune ne cessait d'aller vers elle. Elle l'observa discuter avec un homme à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur violacée. A moins que ce ne soit un effet dû à la lumière. Lightning fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi, mais elle en était sure. Claire était très observatrice. Et durant les brèves rencontres qu'elles avaient eut, elle avait noté plusieurs choses chez Fang. Comme le fait que ses gestes étaient naturellement gracieux, fluides par exemple. De loin pourtant, ils avaient aujourd'hui l'air lents, et lourds. Avait elle bu ?

La jeune danseuse détourna son attention de son vis à vis. D'un geste discret, elle jeta un oeil à sa a montre accrochée à son poignet. Parfait. Elle se redressa et se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme sur lequel elle était assise. Celui ci laissa ses doigts glisser le long de ses hanches avec un soupir de regret. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers la jeune femme, lui fit un signe de tête et se leva lentement. Lightning l'observa s'éloigner et rejoindre quelques personnes avant qu'ils ne quittent tous le bar. Le Lindblum commençait à se vider. Comme toujours il restait une poignée de jeunes sur la piste qui continuaient de se déhancher. Aux tables, quelques habitués finissaient leur derniers verres. La jeune femme posa ensuite les yeux sur l'étudiante. Celle ci lui tournait le dos, la tête appuyée sur sa main contre le comptoir. L'homme aux cheveux violets avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et avait sa tête dangereusement près de celle de l'étudiante.

Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la jeune danseuse sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle avança à grandes enjambées vers eux, se planta à deux pas de l'étudiante et croisa les bras.

-Fang .. ? Demanda t elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas vraiment.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers elle, et le bras du garçon glissa sur le comptoir derrière la brune. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue. Lightning rencontra le regard venimeux de l'homme et fronça les sourcils. Soudain, comme si ses yeux venaient de faire la mise au point, Fang sembla la reconnaître et eut un grand sourire en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Sunshine ! te voilà ! s'exclama t elle.

La jeune femme avançait en titubant. Soit elle était complètement saoule, soit il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Et l'instinct de la danseuse penchait clairement vers la deuxième option. Sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme aux cheveux violet elle continua :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui ! Je suis en pleine forme, on va décoller le plafond !

Haineux. Voilà comment elle qualifierait le regard de l'homme à son encontre. L'attention de Lightning fut détournée par la brune qui venait de trébucher. Par réflexe Claire tendit le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle la rattrapa de justesse et lui lança un regard sévère."décoller le plafond" ? De quoi pouvait elle bien parler bon sang ? Elle aida la brune à se remettre sur ses pieds et s'aperçu que l'homme avait disparu. Sans lâcher Fang, elle balaya la pièce et le vit de dos. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, ses longs cheveux battants dans son dos. Claire soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Tout son être lui criait de poursuivre le jeune homme et de le frapper. Mais elle n'était pas sure qu'il était vraiment responsable de l'état de Fang, et ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette dernière ici.

Lightning regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une aide potentielle. Mais personne ne semblait vraiment en état de gérer Fang qui se cramponnait fermement à son bras. En désespoir de cause, elle traîna la brune vers les vestiaires sans ménagement. Une fois à l'intérieur elle la poussa vers le banc et entreprit de se changer. Elle ne put retenir un rougissement en sentant le regard de la jeune femme dans son dos tout au long de l'opération.

-Tu apprécie ce que tu vois ? Demanda elle hargneusement.

-Carrément, sourit la brune sans se départir de son sourire.

La danseuse devint encore plus écarlate et finit de s'habiller en vitesse en maudissant le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur elle. De son côté, Fang posa une main sur son front et grimaça. Sa vision qui se troublait par intermittence lui gâchait le spectacle. Et elle failli perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle était assise. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Quand Claire se tourna vers elle, elle eut du mal à la distinguer.

La jeune danseuse lui saisi le menton et l'observa attentivement. Elle avait les pupilles complètement dilatées.

-Fang, est ce que tu as bu ?

-Un pauvre jet, répondit la brune en savourant le contact quoiqu'un peu ferme de la jeune femme.

-Ton verre, tu l'as bien gardé dans ta main ?

Lightning était adorable avec cette expression pensa l'étudiante. En fait elle était adorable tout le temps. Un sourire un peu bête s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle répondit :

-Non, avant d'éclater de rire.

Claire soupira et relâcha la jeune femme. Que pouvait elle faire ? De toute évidence quelqu'un avait mit quelque chose dans la boisson de Fang. A cette pensée elle fronça les sourcils et sentit la colère monter en elle. Si jamais elle revoyait l'homme aux cheveux violets, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle se ferait une joue de lui refaire le portrait. La brune s'esclaffa encore. A bout, la danseuse la saisit par les épaules et la secoua.

-Hé ! ce n'est pas drôle ! On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas quitter ton verre des yeux en soirée ? GHB, drogue du violeur ? ça te parle ?

Pour toute réponse elle eut un nouvel éclat de rire, et en prime la brune failli tomber du banc. Lightning fut un instant tentée de la laisser s'écraser au sol avant de la rattraper au dernier moment. Sa bonté la perdrait.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Soupira t elle.

**Hé oui les enfants, vous avez deviné ^^ Mmmm suis je si prévisible ? Enfin, apprenez de la mésaventure de notre héroïne et faites attention à vos verres ! A demain !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mais noooon ! ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre voyons ^^ La preuve en image ! voici la suite !**

Quatre choix se présentaient à Lightning. Elle pouvait soit appeler un taxi pour la brune, soit l'inviter à passer la nuit chez elle, soit la reconduire à son appartement, soit l''abandonner et rentrer tranquillement. Bien que la dernière proposition fut de loin la plus tentante, la danseuse ne put s'y résoudre. Elle avait un sens moral malgré tout. Quant à lui faire passer la nuit chez elle .. Il n'en était pas question. D'une Fang saurait où elle vivait et aurait encore plus de moyens pour la poursuivre, et de deux, elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction de sa soeur. Ou plutôt, si elle ne l'imaginait que trop bien. Claire secoua la tête. Non. Elle soupira et regarda l'heure. Plus de 3h du matin. Les honoraires d'un taxi seraient exorbitants. Elle jeta un oeil à son vis à vis qui attendait patiemment son verdict à moitié avachie sur elle. Elle la repoussa du plat de la main et Fang se redressa en vacillant.

-Où habites tu ? demanda finalement Lightning.

La brune sembla réfléchir à la question un instant et répondit en ponctuant ses paroles de gestes vifs et complètements désordonnés.

-Pas loin. Tourne à droite, à gauche, et deux fois à droite.

Claire haussa un sourcil, et regrettant déjà sa décision reprit :

-Okay, je te ramène chez toi.

Ravie, l'étudiante leva les bras au ciel comme pour remercier Etro avant de se lever d'un bond. La danseuse su se qui allait se passer avant même que la jeune femme ne soit complètement debout. Comme elle le prévoyait, Fang, instable sur ses jambes pencha dangereusement sur le côté et se rattrapa aux casiers pour ne pas tomber. Dans son mouvement elle renversa le maquillage d'une des danseuses et sa bouteille de parfum. Épuisée d'avance, Claire se massa les tempes et marmonnant. A son tour, elle se redressa et saisi le bras de la brune pour la stabiliser vaguement. Celle ci en profita pour se plaquer contre elle. Lightning leva les yeux au ciel, et ignorant la pagaille que venait de mettre l'étudiante, l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie.

Claire espérait sans vraiment y croire que l'air frais de la nuit dégriserait un peu Fang. Une nouvelle fois une bouffée de colère monta en elle. Elle maudit l'homme aux cheveux violets qui lui imposait ce calvaire. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir une autre victime ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Plus sérieusement, si elle n'était pas intervenue, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à la brune. Rien qu'à cette pensée elle fut prise de nausée. Elle en toucherait un mot à son patron. On droguait ses clientes après tout. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. La ruelle mal éclairée semblait vide. Un peu soulagée, Lightning reporta son attention sur Fang qui essayait de garder un semblant d'équilibre à côté d'elle.

Suivant les instructions de la brune, elles marchèrent un peu. Mais Claire était obligée de rattraper la jeune femme à chaque pas ou presque. Sentant qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps pour être à bout de nerfs, elle soupira, résignée, avant de prendre le bras de la brune et de le passer par dessus ses épaules. Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Et plus vite elle mettrait Fang dans son lit, plus vite elle serait dans le sien.

Plus que contente de cette attention, la brune en profita pour passer discrètement -le croyait elle en tout cas- ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de la danseuse, et s'appuyer un peu plus que nécessaire sur elle. Certes elle n'avait pas du tout prévu sa soirée comme ça, mais finalement s'était un moyen comme un autre de ramener Lightning chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour que son nez soit presque dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle sentait encore plus bon que dans ses souvenirs. Un mélange d'odeur qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment su définir, et encore moins dans son état actuel. Elle sourit légèrement en sentant sa danseuse se crisper à ses gestes. Elle était prête à parier qu'elle rougissait.

Elles se remirent en marche sans que la jeune femme ne bouge de sa position. Fang se sentait plutôt bien. L'euphorie de son début de soirée était peu à peu remplacé par une douce lourdeur qui s'emparait de tous ses membres. Claire, pour sa part, n'en menait pas large. Elle essayait de rester attentive aux moindres mouvements qui pourraient indiquer des présences indésirables, mais elle avait peine à se concentrer avec Fang qui ne cessait de jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle sentit le souffle de cette dernière lui effleurer le cou et sa respiration se bloqua. Cette situation était ridicule. La brune trébucha de nouveau -sur quoi ? Le trottoir était plat bon sang !- et par réflexe elle passa son bras autour de sa taille pour mieux l'aider à avancer. Le trajet fut une torture. Priant pour que les indications de la brune soient exactes, elle parvint à les emmener dans une rue un peu mieux éclairée que les autres.

Fang ne s'était même pas vraiment aperçues qu'elle étaient presque chez elle. En réalité elle avait à peine eut conscience de marcher. Elle flottait, perdue entre l'odeur, la chaleur et la proximité de sa danseuse. Les yeux clos, elle n'avait pas envie de revenir à la réalité. Elle fut obligée pourtant quand Lightning la secoua un peu.

-Mmm quoi ?

-On y est ?

La brune nota avec amusement l'exaspération et l'espoir qui transparaissaient dans la voix de la jeune femme et daigna ouvrir les paupières. Et zut, elles étaient vraiment arrivées. Elle aurait dû lui donner de fausses informations. Elle eut un murmure affirmatif et désigna vaguement un immeuble sur sa gauche. Claire se dirigea vers lui et remerciant le ciel que ce ne soit pas plus loin. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Fang dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour arriver à faire le code. Lightning soupira. Elle qui avait pensé l'abandonner là, elle réalisa que la brune n'arriverait probablement pas à ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. L'idée de la laisser passer la nuit sur le palier était certes très attirante, mais elle ne s'y abaissa pas.

Elle guida les pas de Fang jusqu'à l'ascenseur et elles grimpèrenet à l'intérieur. Heureusement que l'immeuble en avait un. Claire ne s'imaginait même pas la scène si elles avaient dû monter les escaliers. Une fois arrivées au bon étage, Fang tenta de ralentir l'allure. Elle ne voulait pas déjà la quitter. Malheureusement sa porte était la première. Lightning lui enleva les clés des mains et ouvrit elle même. Elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, et l'étudiante se félicita d'avoir rangé la veille. La jeune femme tâtonna un instant et fini par trouver l'interrupteur. Sous le brusque afflux de lumière, la brune poussa un grognement et ferma les yeux.

Claire marqua un temps d'arrêt et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Elle était dans une grande pièce qui servait de cuisine et salle à manger. A droite, une porte ouverte laissait apparaître une salle de bain. Elle fit quelque pas et poussa la deuxième porte de la pièce. La chambre. Parfait. Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, et Lightning tendit la main pour éclairer la pièce, mais se figea en plein geste. Fang venait de se laissait glisser devant elle et depasser son deuxième bras autour de son cou. Ainsi suspendue, elle avait le visage au niveau de son menton. Claire sentit son coeur s'accélérer, soudain très consciente de leur proximité. Elle déglutit en se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

Satisfaite de son effet, la jeune étudiante releva lentement la tête et glissa une main dans les cheveux de son vis à vis, tendis que de la deuxième, elle effleurait sa nuque. Voyant que Lightning ne faisait aucun mouvement, elle approcha avec une douceur délibérée ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Fang cru qu'elle allait réussir à l'embrasser. Mais au dernier moment, Claire se déroba. Frustrée, l'étudiante lâcha un soupir et se laissa faire quand la jeune danseuse la poussa doucement dans son lit. Soudainement épuisée, elle entendit vaguement la blonde murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle aurait voulut lui dire de rester, mais tout se qui parvint à sortir de sa bouche fut un marmonnement inaudible. Pourquoi son corps lui faisait il défaut maintenant ?!

Moins d'une minute après que sa tête ne soit entré en contact avec son oreiller, Fang sombrait dans le sommeil.

**Comme ma fic se construit plus ou moins selon mon inspiration du moment (j'ai quelques scènes précises, mais c'est tout), sachez que vos idées seront lues et appréciées :) Just ask ! (euh... ayant déjà eut des suggestions très étranges : Lightning se révelant avoir des supers pouvoirs et être la soeur cachée de Snow par exemple, toutes ne seront pas mises sur papier XD) A plus !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou bonjour ! Je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ?) Oulala je fais des rimes, quand je m'exprime ! Bon ok je sors .. Bonne lecture quand même !**

Je me lève avec la plus grosse gueule de bois de toute l'histoire de mes gueules de bois. Complètement perdue, j'essaie de me rappeler de se qui à bien pu causer un massacre pareil. C'est à cet instant que je m'aperçois que je n'en ai aucune idée. Quelle quantité d'alcool ai je bien pu ingurgiter bon sang ? Incapable de rester debout sans qu'un mal de crâne terrible ne me prenne, je me rassois sur mon matelas et prend ma tête dans mes mains. Mes souvenirs de la veille sont terriblement confus. Je n'y comprend rien. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur ma soirée. Ma chambre est sans dessus dessous. Mais c'est son état normal, donc rien à signaler de ce côté là. Enfin en même temps, il y aurait quelque chose d'anormal que je ne le remarquerais même pas dans ce désordre. Je pense que si je découvrais une personne nue dans mon lit, je ne serais même pas étonnée. C'est dans la continuité des choses non ? Je soulève ma couette et soupire. Personne. On ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux vérifier.

Bien au moins je n'ai pas du attraper de MST. Un bon point pour moi. Mais alors qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu fabriquer ? Je remarque ensuite que j'ai toujours mes vêtements de la veille. Ceux que j'avais si bien préparés. Pour aller au Lindblum, c'est vrai. Dormir habillée va finir par devenir une habitude à force. Je suis donc allée jusqu'au bar. Ça je me rappelle. En revanche, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être rentrée chez moi. Je me passe une main sur le visage, et l'image de Lightning me traverse l'esprit. Quelque chose remue dans ma mémoire, mais sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Je pousse un grognement et me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mon reflet me ferai presque peur. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et me glisse sous le jet d'eau. Glacé. Histoire de me remettre les idées en place.

La douche à l'effet escompté, et quand j'en sors, je me sens un peu mieux. Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine et fait chauffer de l'eau, sans cesser de cogiter. Je crois que ma danseuse m'a raccompagnée. Mais je ne suis pas sûre. Peut être que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus. Comme je ne fais pas attention à mes gestes, je met deux fois trop de café en poudre dans ma tasse. Marmonnant quelques insultes, j'essaye de rattraper le coup avec une petite cuillère tout en retraçant ma soirée. D'abord je suis allée au Lindblum. Et après .. Après trou noir. Ça commence fort. Je fronce les sourcils. Il me semble qu'il y avait un mec dans l'histoire. Avec des cheveux bizarre. Un cousin de Lightning peut être ? A peine ai je formulé cette pensé que je la sait fausse. Intuition ? Je ne sais pas. Et pour se qui est du retour chez moi .. Je suis une catastrophe. Et pour oublier la moitié de ma nuit, je dirais même que je suis une catastrophe alcoolique. Enfin bon, au moins je suis entière. J'avale mon café bien trop fort et grimace. Merveilleux.

Et maintenant Fang ? Qu'on récapitule mes tentatives de drague. Lindblum, premier essai, échec. 2ème essai, échec. SMS, échec. La seule chose qui ait plus ou moins réussi, c'est notre rencontre surprise. Il faut que je revois sérieusement mon plan d'action. Tenter un nouvelle approche sur son lieu de travail ? L'idée ne me plaît pas vraiment. Au rythme où ça va, qui sait quel cataclysme nous tombera dessus. Téléphone ? Vu les antécédents infructueux, je rejette aussi cette option. Mais que me reste t il alors ? Je pourrais errer des heures dans le quartier où elle habite dans l'espoir de la croiser, mais je m'y refuse. Je ne suis tout de même pas désespérée à ce point. Et j'ai une dignité, ne l'oublions pas. Donc quoi ?

Je jette un œil à mon portable à la recherche d'inspiration, et laisse tomber ma tête contre la table. Et merde. Aujourd'hui. Lundi. Je commence .. Il y a 20 minutes. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au monde pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi ? Tant pis pour les cours de ce matin. J'irai cet après midi. Doucement je remet une de mes mèches folles en place et finit ma tasse. Puisque c'est comme ça, je retourne sous ma couette.

.

Je n'émerge que trois bonnes heures plus tard. Mon deuxième réveil se passe nettement mieux que le précédent. Je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête. Mes souvenirs de la veille en revanche, n'ont pas réapparu miraculeusement. Je me demande quand même ce qui a pu me pousser à boire autant. Parce que pour tout oublier, j'ai vraiment dû abuser. Peut être le rejet de ma blonde préférée ? Mais non, je m'en rappellerai quand même si je m'étais pris un râteau ! Le premier de toute mon existence d'ailleurs. Non ? Agacée je secoue la tête et décide de mettre ça de côté. Il est temps que j'aille en cours de tout façon.

Le chemin jusque la fac me paraît atrocement long. Peut être que je devrais investir dans une voiture un de ces quatre. Pour une fois, il n'y a presque personne à l'entrée. Mais j'arrive quand même à me prendre de la fumée de cigarette dans les narines. Quelle journée formidable. Le souvenir de ma rencontre avec Serah me revient et j'ai un sourire. Puis chassant toute trace de cheveux roses de mon esprit, je grimpe les escaliers qui m'emmènent jusqu'à mon amphithéâtre. Je repère Noel et le salue d'un signe de tête, avant d'aller m'asseoir un peu plus loin. J'aime bien la compagnie, mais en cours je préfère n'avoir personne à côté de moi. De cette manière je suis obligée de suivre les paroles du professeur.

Comme ce dernier n'est pas encore arrivé, je sors mon portable et le déverrouille. J'appuie sur ma conversation avec Lightning et les brefs messages que nous avons échangés apparaissent. Je les relit rapidement et soupire. Devrais je lui envoyer quelque chose ? Lui demander des explications ? La remercier ? J'en ai envie bien sur, mais ça mettrai un sacré coup à mon ego. Et si elle m'a vraiment rejetée hier, ça serai assez pathétique. Et je ne suis pas pathétique. Oui, mais quand même. J'aimerais bien savoir. Je reste indécise un moment et fini par ranger l'engin dans mon sac. Je ne trouve rien à dire qui ne soit pas désespérément ridicule, et de toute manières, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de passer par mon téléphone. Peut être parce que j'ai toujours préféré une vraie conversation à quelques textes écrits à la va vite.

Enfin, c'est bien beau de dire ça, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment faire pour retrouver ma danseuse. Le cours commençant m'empêche de chercher une réponse à cette question, et je décide de me concentrer sur mes notes. Ça sera toujours plus productif que de me torturer le cerveau.

.

Quand je sors de l'amphi, je décide de rejoindre Vanille pour lui faire par de mes aventures, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Enfin , ordonner serai un terme plus exact. Je la repère devant le portail. Nous finissons à la même heure aujourd'hui. Comme toujours, la rouquine est entourée d'une poignée de personnes. Je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus sociable qu'elle. Un vrai cauchemar quand je veux me retrouver seule avec ma rouquine. Prenant mon mal en patience, je m'approche du petit groupe. Parmi eux, il y a un grand blond à la carrure d'armoire à glace, Snow, si mes souvenirs sont bons. A ses côté se tient un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus électriques -mais c'est quoi leur problème avec les cheveux ?- et Lebreau. Enfin je crois, elle est de dos.

Alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques pas d'eux, je remarque enfin la dernière personne, à moitié cachée par le bras que le blondinet a passé par dessus ses épaules. Serah. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit. Serah. Evidemment. Quel meilleur moyen d'atteindre ma danseuse que sa sœur ? Soudainement pleine d'une énergie nouvelle, je croise mes mains derrière ma tête et m'avance jusqu'aux côtés de cette dernière. Elle m'accueille du même sourire timide qu'elle m'a offert la dernière fois. On dirait bien que j'ai enfin un début de plan.

**SnowVelvet, milles excuses, mais ta suite n'était pas vraiment possible dans le déroulement de l'histoire ^^ Merci pour tes idées en tout cas, ça m'en a donné d'autres ! A bientôt, et merci de me suivre !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien le bonsoir mes petits Kinders, le chapitre du jour, tout chaud sortit du four. **

Une semaine. 6 jours pour être exacte. C'est le temps que ma danseuse et moi avons passé sans nous adresser un mot. Depuis la fameuse nuit qui m'a valu un mal de tête persistant et une amnésie, nous ne nous sommes ni croisées, ni envoyés de SMS. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée pourtant, mais je n'y ai pas cédé. Avec le recul, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait un erreur après tout. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais été à deux doigts de craquer. Je voulais savoir se qui s'était réellement passé. Mais ma fichue dignité avait toujours été la plus forte. Lightning de son côté n'avait pas donné signe de vie non plus. 6 jours. Moins d'une semaine. Une torture. A laquelle je mettrai fin dans quelques minutes.

Expirant doucement par la bouche, je regarde un mince nuage de buée s'échapper de mes lèvres. Impossible d'oublier l'hiver en marche, surtout quand il rappelle sa présence à chaque bouffée d'air. Puis d'un geste, je réajuste mon manteau et enfonce mon nez dans mon écharpe. En quelques jours, la température a chuté d'une douzaine de degré. L'ambiance estivale qui régnait sur la ville depuis la rentrée a brusquement été remplacée par une grisaille dont je me serait bien passée. Je frotte doucement mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de me réchauffer. Je ne supporte pas le froid. Il suffit d'observer la couleur de ma peau pour savoir que je suis faîte pour le soleil. Evidemment, je ne l'avouerais jamais. Imaginez un peu. Moi, Fang Yun, frileuse. J'ai une réputation a tenir. Enfin, je suis tout de même bien contente d'avoir trois épaisseurs. Je change d'appui et m'appuye contre le mur avant de m'en retirer aussitôt. La pierre est gelée.

-Faaanng ! s'exclame une voix derrière moi que je reconnais sans peine.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me retourne pour voir arriver vers moi ma presque soeur. Celle ci porte un bonnet rouge qui met en valeur ses cheveux roux éternellement coiffés en deux couettes. A première vue, on donnerais seize ans à Vanille. Mais en réalité elle en a eut vingt il y a deux mois. Elle s'approche en agitant le bras pour me saluer et je lui répond d'un petit signe de tête. Règle numéro un quand on a froid : économiser ses mouvements pour conserver la chaleur. Dégoulinante de bonne humeur, comme toujours, elle me serre brièvement dans ses bras; avant de s'écarter et de me détailler comme elle le fait quand nous sommes séparées plus d'une heure. Comme si j'allais subitement changer de visage.

-Tu as mit l'écharpe que je t'ai donnée ! S'écrie t elle ravie, tu vois qu'elle n'est pas moche !

-Si. Elle l'est. Mais c'est la seule que j'avais, grognais je en baissant les yeux sur ledit vêtement.

Multicolore. Voilà comment est cette maudite écharpe. Épaisse certes, mais affreusement tape à l'oeil. On est bien loin des vêtements aux couleurs plutôt sobres que j'arbore en général. Mais venant de ma rouquine, c'est le moins pire qu'on puisse faire. Il n'y a qu'a voir son blouson orange et vert pour l'affirmer. Qui peut bien vendre des choses pareil d'ailleurs ? Levant les yeux au ciel, Vanille passe son bras autour du mien et m'entraîne à sa suite dans la rue. Chaque pas me rapprochant un peu plus de celle que je veux. Nous marchons dans un silence bref que la rouquine ne tarde pas à briser.

-J'avoue que c'était une idée de génie.

-N'est ce pas ?

Fière de moi, je rejette les épaules en arrière en souriant. A mes côtés la jeune étudiante hoche la tête d'un air entendu en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

-Mais tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser Serah comme ça pour arriver à tes fins ? demande elle en me donnant un léger coup de coude accusateur.

-Absolument pas.

La rouquine éclate de rire devant ma franchise avant de reprendre avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

-Tu es diabolique.

-Et alors ? Le loyer est moins cher en enfer ! souris je.

Mon commentaire provoque une nouvelle fois l'amusement de Vanille qui s'esclaffe. Son rire est communicatif, et je me joint à elle. Nous tournons à droite dans une ruelle moins fréquentée, et je continue d'une voix qui se veut nonchalante et désintéressée :

-Tu es sûre qu'elle viendra hein ?

Ma rouquine me lance un regard étrange que je n'arrive pas à analyser. Puis un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage et elle me passe une main dans les cheveux. J'aurias bien dit qu'elle me les ébouriffe, mais c'est leur état naturel.

-Tu es trop mignonne comme ça Fang, tu devrais être amoureuse plus souvent !

A ses mots, mes pensées se figent. Quoi ? Amoureuse ? Je hausse les sourcils. Je ne suis pas amoureuse. Je suis juste très attirée par cette danseuse. Et je pense à elle tout le temps. Et je rêve d'elle parfois aussi. Et je fais l'impossible pour la voir. Merde. Est ce que je suis amoureuse ? Non. Pas possible. ça serait vraiment superficiel de ma part sinon. Nous n'avons eut qu'une seule vraie conversation depuis notre rencontre. Elle a juste un physique à faire pleurer les mannequins et des yeux magnifiques. Et une façon adorable de rougir. Et de croiser les bras aussi. Je secoue la tête. Fang, concentre toi. C'est juste physique. Tu n'es pas amoureuse.

A mes côtés, Vanille m'observe en semblant attendre une réponse. Zut, a t elle posé une question que je n'ai absolument pas écoutée ? Comme elle ne dit rien, j'en conclut que oui et m'apprête à lui demander de répéter; quand mon attention est détournée par une tâche de cheveux roses un peu plus loin. La rouquine suit mon regard et les voie à son tour. Laissant notre conversation en plan, elle saute sur place en faisant des grands gestes de salut. Je suis un peu secouée au passage puisqu'elle me tient toujours le bras, mais je m'en fiche.

J'avais raison, Lightning est plus grande que sa soeur. Souriante, Serah adopte la même attitude que la rouquine. De ma position, je peux voir ma danseuse rouler des yeux et croiser les bras devant la discrétion des jeunes étudiantes. J'observe ensuite son regard glisser vers nous et s'arrêter sur moi. Ses sourcils se froncent quand elle me reconnait. Elle entrouvre la bouche, et décroise les bras en reculant d'un pas. Doucement, je lui fait un signe de la main en affichant un sourire charmeur. Surprise Sunshine.

**Chapitre d'intro oblige, il n'est point fort intéressant je vous l'accorde. Le prochain devrait être plus satisfaisant ;) ça sera pour demain ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir, voici la suite bien sûr, mais aussi une petite annonce : à partir de demain, il va être un peu compliqué pour moi de poster tous les jours. Je vais essayer, on verra bien ^^ **

Je dois dire que même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lightning me saute dans les bras, sa réaction me vexe un peu. On dirait qu'elle est à deux doigts de fuir. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, elle à l'air de réfléchir à toute allure. Je hausse un sourcil intriguée. Je ne pensais quand même pas que ma présence aurait cet effet là sur elle. On dirait presque qu'elle panique. Elle me jette un regard suppliant que je ne comprend pas et ses yeux font des allers retours entre Serah et moi. Un peu déstabilisée par son comportement inhabituel, je penche la tête sur le côté. Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme et me fixe intensément. Elle essaye clairement de me faire passer un message que je n'arrive pas du tout à déchiffrer.

Lightning continue son manège jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions près d'elle et de sa soeur, et même une fois que nos cadettes ont engagé la conversation. Je hausse les épaules pour lui signifier que je ne comprend rien. Devant mon air mi amusé mi interrogatif, la danseuse serre les poings. Elle semble énervée.

-Qu'est ce que tu en dis Fang ?

Arrachée à ma contemplation, je cligne des yeux et reporte mon attention sur ma rouquine.

-Quoi ?

-Du programme ?

Je la regarde un instant, comprennat qu'une fois de plus, je ne l'ai absolument pas écoutée et fini par hocher la tête sagement.

-Ah oui oui, parfait.

Ravie, Vanille tape dans ses mains et libère mon bras pour aller s'emparer de celui de Serah. Elle échangent un sourire complice et prennent la tête de l'expédition. Je fronce les sourcils. Mince, qu'est ce que je viens d'accepter ? Quoique ce soit, ça s'annonce mal vu l'enthousiasme qu'affichent les deux étudiantes. Je me tourne vers Lightning qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et lui lance un sourire charmeur.

-Tu compte resté plantée là Sunshine ?

Le surnom à l'air de lui faire de l'effet. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Furieuse, elle m'attrape le poignet alors que je fait mine de suivre les filles. Je m'immobilise donc et l'observe pendant qu'elle à l'air de livrer une bataille intérieure. C'est quoi son problème ? Elle paraît finalement prendre une décision, et me relâche lentement, avant de se racler la gorge et se de frotter doucement le bras.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée pour qu'on se retrouve dans cette position, mais ... commence t elle

Je l'interromps avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase en posant une main sur ma hanche.

-Qui te dit que c'est ma faute ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais décide d'ignorer ma remarque et continue :

-Ma soeur. Serah. Elle n'est pas au courant de .. Mon activité nocturne.

Surprise, j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre et la referme. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Pourquoi ?

Lightning hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. Elle à l'air gênée C'est bien la première fois. Même assise sur un client elle ne semble pas mal à l'aise. Et pourtant. A l'instant j'ai l'impression qu'elle voudrais se trouver milles lieues sous terre. Je ne comprends pas.

-Pourquoi fais tu ce travail si tu en a honte ?

Se redressant, ma danseuse me lance un regard de défi et croise les bras.

-Il faut bien régler les factures.

-Il y a d'autres métiers.

-Aucun qui paye autant, répond elle froidement.

Je capte son coup d'oeil discret en direction de nos cadettes penchées vers une vitrine un peu plus loin, et commence à marcher lentement dans leur direction en réfléchissant. Lightning me suis de près.

-Tu ne veux pas que ta soeur l'apprenne.

Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt une affirmation.

-Non, soupire ma danseuse.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle jette un oeil à Serah qui s'extasie devant nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et j'observe une toute nouvelle expression sur son visage. De la tendresse. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, semble chercher ses mots et fini par répondre doucement.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle .. s'inquiète ou qu'elle se sente coupable ou ce genre de choses.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Les quelques phrases que vient de prononcer Lightning sont bien plus révélatrices qu'il n'y parait. J'en déduit plusieurs choses. D'abord que pour une raison inconnue, c'est elle qui à la charge de sa soeur. Ce qui signifie que c'est à elle que revient la responsabilité de payer les études de cette dernière. En plus du loyer, je comprend un peu mieux pourquoi elle tient à son job.

Elle ne veut pas que Serah soit au courant parce qu'elle estime que c'est un métier dégradant, et que cette dernière se sentirait mal d'imposer ça à son aînée. ce n'est pas si compliquer à comprendre finalement.

Je me demande brièvement où sont les parents des deux soeurs avant de renoncer à poser la question. C'est un sujet que je devine sensible, et que je ne me sens pas en droit d'aborder. Nous marchons silencieusement un moment avant que je ne reprenne :

-D'accord, je ne dirais rien.

Soulagée, Lightning décroise les bras, et esquisse même le début d'un sourire. Mais il s'en va aussitôt que je prononce les mots qui suivent :

-A une seule condition.

L'expression de la danseuse se fige et elle me regarde interloquée. Je dirais presque outrée. Malicieusement, je souris et elle plisse les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Elle recroise les bras et fronce les sourcils.

-Tch, tu n'as vraiment aucune reconnaissance. Je t'ai quand même presque porté chez toi l'autre jour.

J'éclate de rire et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Une partie de cette fameuse soirée vient de m'être révélée sans que je n'ai besoin de poser de questions. J'avais raison, elle m'a bien raccompagnée. Mine de rien, je tente d'avoir plus de détails.

-Tu exagère ! Je suis sûre que tu as apprécié en plus.

-Tu parles. Tu étais une vraie loque.

-Oui j'ai trop bu.

Elle me jette un regard surpris et à l'air de se demander si je plaisante. Comme je ne me départit pas de mon sourire elle murmure en détachant bien les mots :

-Tu étais droguée Fang.

L'annonce à pour effet de me faire stopper brutalement. Hein ? C'est mon tour d'être choquée. Lightning s'arrête à côté de moi et m'observe avec incompréhension. J'aurais presque l'impression qu'elle s'inquiète.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je secoue doucement la tête. Mince. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. Ma danseuse me regarde quelques minutes et lâche un soupir. Ses yeux s'égarent autour de nous, et c'est avec une pointe de regret dans la voix qu'elle demande :

-Bon, okay. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Je lève lentement les yeux vers elle. Devant mon air sérieux, elle me regarde suspicieusement.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

**Suspeeeens ! Ou pas. Bref, à la prochaine, et merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent et prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Je vous zaime ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey ! Bonjour ! Deux jours sans moi... Je vous ai manquez ? En tout cas voici une suite ^^ **

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses

Lightning cru d'abord avoir mal entendu. Ou plutôt elle espéra avoir mal entendu. Mais devant le visage imperturbable de la brune, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était sérieuse. Claire fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien. Aucun mot qui puisse vraiment exprimer son indignation. C'était du chantage. De l'injustice, de l'humiliation gratuite. C'était purement et simplement hors de question. Si elle avait su, elle aurait abandonné Fang à son sort la dernière fois. Le regard qu'elle envoya à l'étudiante valait milles phrases, et traduisait parfaitement sa réponse. Non. Devant sa réaction, la brune ne réussit pas à garder son expression et éclata de rire. Interdite, la danseuse l'observa faire et sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage.

-Et tu te crois drôle en plus ? s'exclama t elle.

-Détend toi Sunshine, et tu devrais voir ta tête, ça vaut de l'or ! répondit Fang hilare.

Claire serra les poings rageusement et se détourna pour rejoindre Serah et Vanille qui venait de rentrer dans un magasin. La brune la laissa faire, un sourire au lèvres. Taquiner sa danseuse la mettait d'excellente humeur. Enfin, si Lightning avait accepté elle ne l'en aurait pas empêché non plus. Elle croisa doucement ses mains derrière sa tête et emboîta le pas aux filles. La journée s'annonçait bien.

A son tour, elle entra à l'intérieur. Elle accueilli la chaleur de la boutique avec joie et enleva son écharpe. Elle retint une grimace quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la laine multicolore. De la laine. Vraiment, c'était d'un gout. Elle regarda autour d'elle fronçant les sourcils. Peut être pourrait elle s'en acheter une autre. Enfin Vanille risquait de mal le prendre, mais tant pis. Elle avait une réputation à tenir.

Fang s'attendait à ce que sa danseuse ne lui adresse plus la parole un moment. Elle commençait à cerner son caractère. Aussi fut elle un peu surprise quand celle ci la rejoignit à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Tu as déjà fini de bouder ? demanda elle joyeusement.

-Tch, je préfère encore ta compagnie à celle des deux accros du shopping, marmonna Claire.

Fang suivit le regard de Lightning. Un peu plus loin Serah levait un t shirt devant elle, comme pour mieux en apprécier ses motifs. A ses côtés, la rouquine touchait le tissu du bout des doigts en critiquant le vêtement d'un air professionnel.

-Je vais bien le prendre, décida la brune, en hochant la tête.

Pour toute réponse elle eut un vague haussement d'épaules. Fang garda le silence un instant et reprit finalement :

-Dit .. à propos de l'autre soir..

Lightning lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif que la brune interpréta comme une invitation à continuer.

-Tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Un peu décontenancée, la danseuse se passa une main dans les cheveux

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit simplement l'étudiante.

-On t'a drogué, et je t'ai ramené chez toi, expliqua tout aussi simplement Claire.

Tant de précision arracha un nouveau rire à Fang. Surprise la danseuse la dévisagea avec incompréhension. ça n'avait rien d'amusant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, une vague de colère l'envahit, et elle pinça les lèvres. L'expression de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses fit rapidement retrouver son calme à l'étudiante et elle se gratte la tête un peu gênée avant de reprendre.

-Alors merci, murmura t elle plus sérieusement.

.

Le reste de l'après midi passa relativement rapidement. Fang et Lightning passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps assises en face des cabines d'essayage à attendre leur cadettes qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à changer de vêtements pour finalement décider de ne rien garder. Après le deuxième essai environ, elles cessèrent de demander des commentaires à leurs aînées -qui de toute façon ne comprenait rien à la complexité de la mode- pour se conseiller entre elles. Une torture qu'elles supportèrent avec brio jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence à s'assombrir et que Claire finisse par craquer.

-Bon ça suffit, ça doit faire quinze magasins et vous n'avez toujours rien acheté ! s'exclama t elle alors qu'elles sortaient d'une énième boutique.

-C'est parce qu'ils n'ont rien de bien ! Répondit Serah en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Mais pourquoi tu essayes alors ? s'énerva sa soeur.

-On sait jamais !

A cours de mot en devant l'entêtement de sa cadette, Lightning finit par lever les bras au ciel avant de se masser doucement les tempes. Si elle ne l'aimait pas autant, elle l'aurait étranglée depuis longtemps. Elle était fatiguée, et sa présence était complètement superflue. Elle allait rentrer chez elle et laisser sa soeur se débrouiller, décida elle. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de ses pensées, la danseuse sentit une main se poser dans son dos et se crispa.. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard vert de Fang.

-Laisse tomber Light, on ne les refera pas, déclara cette dernière, fataliste. Qu'est ce que vous dites d'une pizza ?

-Mais on a pas encore fini la rue ! s'écria Vanille catastrophée, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Claire.

-Vous n'avez qu'à finir toute les deux pendant qu'on la commande !

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard et semblèrent tomber d'accord.

-ça marche ! répondit Serah. On habite juste à côté, on a qu'à faire ça chez nous !

-Parfait, sourit Fang.

Puis sans attendre que Lightning puisse exprimer son désaccord, comme elle était sure que cette dernière en mourrait d'envie; elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Hééé, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Claire en se faisant tirer en arrière.

-Je te kidnappe avant que tu protestes.

La danseuse se dégagea et croisa les bras. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle ne contrôlait absolument plus rien à la situation,et ça l'énervait au plus au point. Devant la mine contrariée qu'elle affichait, Fang s'arrêta et se plaça bien en face d'elle un sourire provoquant aux lèvres.

-Aller Sunshine, essaye de sourire.

-Tch.

-Y a encore du progrès à faire, chuchota la brune. Allons acheter cette pizza.

**Et voilà. Zeldore, pour vous servir ! A plus mes choux**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey hey ! désolée pour l'attente, mais me revoici ! Semaine compliquée pour écrire, mais elle est finie, donc vous pourrez revenir me voir quotidiennement ^^ Dédicace spéciale à SnowVelvet qui a inspiré mon début de chapitre, merci pour vous commentaires !**

-Alors voilà à quoi ressemble le château de la princesse.

Lightning me lance un regarde désabusé avant de poser un oeil critique sur le vieil immeuble.

-Château de la princesse ? répète elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

J'ai un sourire en coin et je réponds :

-Tu préfère que je dise l'antre de la bête ?

A mes mots, elle croise les bras d'un air contrarié, comme elle le fait si souvent. Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas les petits surnoms que je lui donne. Vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Tch, contente toi de marcher en silence, réplique elle.

-Oh, mais on s'ennuierais si je me taisais !

Elle pince un peu les lèvres l'air de dire "qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot silence ?" mais réponds quand même :

-Question de point de vue.

Je note l'amélioration de sa répartie avec un petit rire. On fait des progrès. C'est à cet instant que je me souviens alors que je ne connais toujours pas son vrai prénom. En y réfléchissant, même Serah l'a appelée Light. Je me racle la gorge, et entreprend de remédier à ce problème pendant que nous traversons la rue.

-Maintenant que nous sommes amies ..

Ma danseuse hausse les sourcils avant que je n'ai fini ma phrase, surprise par l'appellation, et mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Oui oui, un après midi à poireauter devant des cabines d'essayage, ça crée des lien, dis je en hochant la tête, convaincue. Hum.. Donc je disais. Maintenant que nous sommes amies .. Tu pourrais me dire ton vrai nom tu ne crois pas ?

Prise au dépourvu, Lightning me dévisage un moment, comme si elle me jaugeait. et inconsciemment, je redresse les épaules en soutenant son regard. C'est elle qui le détourne en premier. Elle ralentit un peu le pas alors que nous arrivons au pied de l'immeuble. Ses yeux errent sur la façade et s'accrochent à un hippocampe tagué sur le mur avant de revenir sur moi.

-Non, réponds elle finalement.

Indignée, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais mes mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge quand j'aperçois un bref sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se moque de moi. Je pose une main sur ma hanche. Je ne suis pas vraiment vexée. Je dirais plutôt que je suis frustrée. Ignorant mes états d'âme, La jeune femme aux cheveux roses pousse la porte du hall.

-Tu n'es pas juste.

-C'est vrai, admet elle en posant un pied sur l'escalier.

-Tu n'as pas honte ?

Elle hausse les épaules sans répondre, et malgré la légère déception que je ressens, le défi qu'elle me lance sans vraiment le vouloir m'arrache un sourire provoquant. Nous grimpons les escaliers, puis je suit ma danseuse jusque devant une porte en bois clair. Je m'appuie contre le mur et penche la tête sur le côté pendant que Lightning cherche ses clés en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Elle fini par réussir à ouvrir et me fait signe de passer devant elle.

Je me redresse donc doucement et avance délibérément lentement. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens alors même qu'ils ne me regardent pas. Je ne fais aucun effort pour respecter son espace vital et au contraire me colle presque à elle pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Consciente de mon petit jeu, Lightning roule des yeux d'un air exaspéré. Je me demande si elle ressent cette tension elle aussi ou si c'est juste moi.

L'instant se brise quand ma danseuse claque la porte derrière elle. Je jette un oeil autour de moi en respirant. Son odeur flotte dans l'air, et je ferme les paupières pour mieux m'en imprégner.

-Tu me fais visiter ?

Lightning soupire et pointe du doigt le couloir en répondant

-A droite ma chambre, à gauche, celle de Serah, au fond la salle de bain.

Je l'écoute en elevant mon écharpe et mon manteau noir avant de les poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Tu ferai une très mauvaise agente immobilière.

Sans attendre de voir sa réaction à mon commentaire, je passe dans le couloir en question. Pensant probablement que je vais aux toilettes, ma danseuse ne me retient pas. J'ouvre d'abord la chambre de Serah. Comme je m'y attendait, elle rassemble beaucoup à celle de Vanille. Toutes les deux semblent avoir été créées à partir du même moule du joie et bonne humeur constante. Les murs sont d'un blanc délavé que la plus jeune des soeurs a presque entièrement caché derrière des poster et des photos. Sur le côté, une grande carte du monde surplombe un bureau en bois. Je referme doucement la porte et pousse celle de la pièce qui m'intéresse le plus.

Bien sûr, je m'attendais à plus de sobriété de la part de Lightning, mais je suis quand même surprise. La chambre est parfaitement rangée. Un lit deux place occupe la moitié de l'espace disponible. Les seuls autres meubles sont une étagère remplie de livres et une table de chevet. Je fais quelques pas, et touche les murs vierges de toute trace personnelle du bout des doigts. Ma main effleure la porte coulissante d'un placard dans le mur. J'hésite une fraction de seconde avant de l'ouvrir. Je sais. Je suis d'une indiscrétion folle. Mais appelons ça de la curiosité poussée.

Respectant le même ordre que le reste de la pièce, les vêtements de ma danseuse sont parfaitement empilés. A ma hauteur, un espace dégagé permet de suspendre des cintres. J'écarte les vêtements les uns après les autres tout en essayant d'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Lightning si elle me trouvait en train de fouiner comme ça.

Sa garde robe est simple, rien d'extravagant, pas de haut exagérément décolleté, ou de pantalons trop moulants. Un nouveau contraste avec son métier que je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer. Finalement, jugeant que j'en ai assez vu pour une première fois, et qu'une absence plus longue serait suspecte, je soupire et ressors. Vraiment, j'ai du mal à la cerner.

Quand je reviens dans la pièce principale, ma danseuse est penchée au dessus du plan de travail. Je m'approche doucement, et réitérant mes gestes d'il y a quelques jours, me penche par dessus son épaule. Une de mes mèches de cheveux doit l'avertir de ma présence parce que je peux presque la sentir se tendre quand elle sens ma présence. Je note avec amusement que la proximité physique la gêne. Et je pense que ses premiers jours de travail ont du être amusants. Comme je le pensais; Lightning se retourne pour me faire face, son éternel froncement de sourcils accroché au visage. Mais je ne fais pas un geste, si bien qu'elle se retrouve bloquée entre moi et le meuble.

Elle semble hésiter de la démarche à suivre et j'esquisse un sourire charmeur. Je l'observe repousser quelques cheveux derrière son oreille sans rien dire. Cette fois, je suis sure qu'elle ressent la tension. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Je sens mon coeur battre à grand coups dans ma poitrine, et mes yeux descendent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elles sont entre ouvertes. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne sais pas quoi faire j'ai l'impression. Mes pensées prennent une tournure brûlante, et je ne remarque pas vraiment que je me suis rapprochée.

C'est uniquement quand mon nez n'est qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du sien que je m'en aperçois. Je relève le regard pour rencontrer le bleu azur du sien. Elle me fixe et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer se que ses yeux me disent. Comme tout à l'heure avec Serah. Je me penche un peu plus. Doucement. Chaque centimètres gagné fait battre mon sang plus vite. Mais au dernier moment, Lightning brise le contact visuel et détourne la figure en me repoussant. Je n'arrive pas à étouffer un grognement de frustration. Si près et pourtant si loin ...

-Fang .. commence elle dans un chuchotement, en gardant les yeux sur le sol.

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu ... imagines des choses .

Le ton qu'elle emploie est doux, mais ferme. Et il me fait bien plus mal qu'on pourrait croire. C'est donc ça qu'on ressent quand on se fait rejeter Définitivement pas agréable. Mais je ne cille même pas. Le sourire qui s'étire sur mes lèvres est plus que convainquant.

-Je te l'ai dit Sunshine, nous sommes amies.

**Pour ce chapitre, c'est la plus grosse impro que j'ai faite, et je crois que ça se sent. Mais mon écriture devrait être meilleure au prochain épisode ^^ Bonne nuit.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ce fut la pizza la plus étrange qu'elle n'est jamais mangé. Pas dans le sens où elle était mauvaise. Non ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'aliment en soit. C'était l'ambiance. Lightning avait sentit la même tension dans l'air jusqu'à ce que les deux étudiantes partent. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait su en déceler l'origine avec précision.

Il y avait les regard insistants de Fang bien sur. Cependant ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait l'expression de curiosité presque malsaine que portait Vanille quand leurs regards se croisaient par exemple. Il y avait aussi le fait que Claire craignait par dessus tout, que la brune laisse échapper une phrase qui trahirait son secret. Et autre chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Autant d'arguments qui faisait que la danseuse ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que la soirée prenne fin.

Quand ce fut enfin le cas, et que Serah et elle se retrouvèrent seules, presque trois heures plus tard, Lightning fut plus que soulagée. Les choses s'étaient mieux passées qu'elle ne l'avait espéré; elle devait l'avoué. Mais ce n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour autant. En réalité une fois que les deux plus jeunes étudiantes étaient rentrées de leur sortie shopping, Claire n'avait plus beaucoup ouvert la bouche. Elle s'était contentée de suivre les échanges entre les trois jeunes femmes. Fang avait essayé de la faire réagir en lui lançant quelques piques, comme elle semblait aimer le faire. Mais cette fois, la danseuse ne lui avait répondu que d'un froncement de sourcils. Leurs cadettes pour leur part avaient principalement discuté vêtements et garçons. Des sujets de discussions qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme. Vraiment se croyaient elles encore au collège ?

A 21h, lorsque la pizza n'avait plus été qu'un pâle souvenir, Claire avait décidé de mettre fin à sa torture. Elle avait donc congédié plus ou moins subtilement ses invitées. Avant de partir évidemment, Fang n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot. Elle lui avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable avant de prononcer d'un ton suave "à la prochaine Sunshine". Grace au ciel, elle avait eu le tact de ne pas le dire assez fort pour que le deux autres entendent. A moins qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Ou que ce soit une technique pour faire paraître ses mots plus intimes qu'il ne le devrait.

Enfin, toujours est il qu'une fois seules, Serah et elle rangèrent rapidement l'appartement avant de chacune se retirer dans leurs chambres respectives. Pendant que sa cadette travaillait un examen, Lightning s'allongea doucement sur son lit pour profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait avant de partir pour le Lindblum. Ses pensées étaient un peu confuses, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçu son placard entre ouvert et se releva pour le fermer. elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir ouvert depuis ce matin. Elle devait être fatiguée.

Se recouchant, elle posa un bras sur ses yeux. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'au même instant, Fang venait de prendre la même position dans son propre lit. La seule différence étant le sourire satisfait qu'elle affichait.

.

Cette première soirée qu'elles passèrent ensemble fut suivi d'une dizaine d'autres au cours du mois qui suivi. Pour le plus grand malheur de Lightning, ses rencontres de plus en plus fréquentes se passaient toujours chez elle, si bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à y échapper. Surtout que Serah avait la fâcheuse manie de la prévenir quelques minutes seulement avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Voire de ne pas la prévenir du tout, ce qui ne laissait à la danseuse qu'une très petite marge de fuite. Et plus le temps passait, plus Claire avait l'impression d'être l'objet d'une conspiration. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

La plupart du temps, les quatre jeunes femmes mangeaient ensemble, puis Vanille et Serah se retiraient pour travailler. Quoique, "travailler" était un bien grand mot à en croire les rires qui éclataient régulièrement. Cela permettait en tout cas à leurs aînées de discuter. Enfin. Discuter était la version officielle. En réalité, Fang passait son temps à moitié avachie sur le canapé -Lightning ne jugeant pas utile d'aller dans sa chambre- à monopoliser la parole pendant que Claire balançait quelques remarques sarcastiques quand l'occasion se présentait. Et elle se présentait souvent.

La brune avait le don de l'énerver. Pour rien en plus. Mais cet énervement n'était pas celui dont Lightning avait l'habitude et qui menait généralement le responsable à l'hôpital. Non c'était un autre genre de sentiment. Le genre que Claire ne savait pas et ne voulait pas vraiment définir. Depuis la première fois où elle était venue chez elle, Fang n'avait pas tenté de nouveau rapprochement physique. Un vrai soulagement pour la danseuse. Bien sur, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions et des sous entendus, mais Claire était convaincue que s'était pour la forme. Ou par habitude.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, une complicité s'installa entre elles. Lightning n'aurait pas qualifié leur relation d'amitié. ça sonnait faux. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas comment nommer autrement ce ... quelque chose entre elles. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute bien sur. mais le temps qu'elle passait en compagnie de Fang lui faisait du bien. Elle en venait même à apprécier ces instants. Et si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle même, elle constaterait qu'au fond, elle aimait bien que la brune lui prête autant d'attention.

C'était des sensations nouvelles. ça lui plaisait. Mais elle n'avait pourtant pas la moindre envie que leur relation s'approfondisse. Elle faisait donc de son mieux pour ignorer les quelques regards de Fang qu'elle surprenait parfois sur elle, ou les flirts plus ou moins discrets qu'elle initialisait. Elle aimait bien la brune. Mais sortir avec elle ? Non. Vraiment.

D'abord parce que s'était un fille. Pas que l'idée la dégoûte. Non, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait à la base pas envie d'une quelconque relation amoureuse, mais encore moins avec une femme. Elle n'aimait pas les regards. Elle n'aimait pas les commentaires chuchotés. Elle n'aimait pas lire le mépris sur le visage des autres. Elles les avait déjà vécus par le passé, et ne souhaitait en aucun cas que ça recommence. Et c'était autant de choses que ce genre de relation pouvais lui attirer. Une simple question de commodité en somme.

La seconde raison, c'était parce que c'était Fang. Et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvais croire, Claire n'était pas masochiste. Elle appréciant leur complicité naissante; mais la supporter à longueur de temps ? La voir afficher son sourire d'auto satisfaction ? La laisser s'immiscer encore plus dans sa vie qu'elle ne le faisait actuellement ? ça s'était au dessus de ses forces. D'ailleurs, pensait elle, s'était au dessus des forces de n'importe qui de sensé.

Enfin c'était son avis. Mais en y réfléchissant, Claire trouva que ces temps ci, elle pensait un peu trop.

**Une petite traversée dans les ressentis de Light ^^ le prochain chapitre sera aussi de son pont de vue ;) A plus !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oui enfin quand je dis "du point de vue de Light", ça veut juste dire pas du point de vue de Fang XD bref. Un de plus !**

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi ? demanda Lightning d'un ton exaspéré.

Ce fut les premiers mot que reçu Fang, tout sourires appuyée contre le mur. Devant la porte de l'appartement. Un lundi matin.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sunsuhine.

Claire hésita une fraction de secondes avant de s'écarter pour laisser la brune entrer. Celle ci se redressa, et passa devant la jeune femme en la frôlant. Comme elle le faisait toujours. Un fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le canapé, avant de s'y affaler. La danseuse leva les yeux au ciel, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Elle croisa les jambes et posa ses yeux sur l'étudiante qui se débarrassait de son manteau.

-C'est ma semaine de révision avant les examens, expliqua Fang en sentant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme.

-Et tu ne devrais pas être en train de ... réviser ?

La brune haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire charmeur, tout en poussant son écharpe sur le côté.

-Pas besoin.

Peu convaincue, Claire fronça les sourcils. Les examens. C'est vrai. Serah n'arrêta pas de lui en parler. Novembre était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, et avec lui, les premières épreuves de l'année. Une dose de stress dont Lightning se serait volontiers passée. Dans un geste machinal, la danseuse pris une mêche de cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec. ça n'expliquait pas la présence de l'étudiante sous son toit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Fang ?

La brune leva les yeux vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. La question pouvait paraître anodine. Mais elle connaissait suffisamment son interlocutrice pour distinguer la réelle interrogation dans sa voix. Pourquoi. Pourquoi était elle là. L'étudiante avala sa salive. Elle même n'en était plus sure. L'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Lightning avait changé au cours du mois. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle n'aurait pas su mettre un nom dessus. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle prenait toujours les choses comme elle venaient de toute façon.

Fang se contenta donc de soupirer et de répondre d'un ton léger :

-Tu me manquais trop j'imagine.

Claire roula des yeux. Elle n'obtenait jamais de réponse sérieuse. Elle devrait le savoir à force.

-Nous nous sommes vues il y a trois jours.

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! répliqua la brune.

Lightning ferma les yeux avant de se masser les tempes. Fang n'était là que depuis une dizaine de minutes, et elle lui collait déjà un mal de crâne. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait des migraines. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle sentit un mouvement sur le canapé. Fang ne pouvait elle pas rester tranquille ? Puis une main se posa sur son bras. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard vert de l'étudiante. Un regard bien trop intense, qui la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait ramenée du Lindblum; elles étaient seules. Pour un temps indéterminé.

Claire sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et essaya de se raisonner. Après tout, même si elle savait que l'étudiante avait un léger penchant pour elle, elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus ! Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Fang la relacha. Elle sembla hésiter un moment, puis eut un sourire. Une sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu sais Sunshine, je crois que tu es tendue.

Lightning cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu et croisa les bras.

-Surement à cause de toi, répondit elle.

La brune posa une main sur son coeur, comme si ses paroles venaient de la blesser et baissa la tête.

-Tu n'a aucune pitié, murmura t elle.

Par Etro, ce croyait elle dans une pièce de théâtre ? Lightning roula des yeux. Finalement, elle n'avait pas de conversation plus sérieuse que Vanille ou Serah. Fang releva doucement la tête pour voir l'expression mi désabusée, mi blasée sur le visage de son vis à vis, et ne put retenir un rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? s'énerva Claire.

Elle se mettait vraiment en colère pour rien. Et c'était bien trop amusant. Décidant de pousser à bout la danseuse -après tout elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire- la jeune étudiante laissa libre cours à son hilarité.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, s'exclama Lightning en sentant ses joues chauffer.

Elle avait la désagréable sensation que Fang se moquait d'elle. Voyant que la brune ne se mettait pas fin à son éclat de rire; elle lui donna une petite tape sur la jambe. Mais ça ne fonctionna absolument pas comme prévu. Au lieu de faire taire l'étudiante -puisque rappelons le, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'escalffer ainsi-, le geste fit tout autre chose.

Comme si Claire venait d'appuyer sur un interrupteur, Fang se mit en mouvement. Ou plutôt se jeta sur la blonde. L'action surprit totalement Lightning, si bien qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite se qu'il se passait. Et sans l'avoir vu venir, elle se retrouva coincée entre le cuir du canapé et l'étudiante. Une position atrocement inconfortable, puisqu'elle était à moitié écrasée, et terriblement gênante. Mais ce fut encore pire quand elle réalisa que la brune était en train de .. la chatouiller ?

Passée la première seconde d'ahurissement, Claire fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se débattit. Et en fait, même si elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire Fang ?! cria elle.

-Je te chatouille !

Et effectivement, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Lightning sentit tout son corps se crisper au contact des mains de l'étudiante. Mais quel âge avait elle bon sang ?! 5 ans ? Claire ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait put lui faire une chose pareille ! C'était n'importe quoi. Et ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était que ça fonctionnait. Elle se mordit les lèvres en sentant qu'elle allait craquer. C'était hors de question. Elle ne lui donnerait certainement pas cette satisfaction.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! hurla t elle en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Assise plus ou moins à califourchon sur sa danseuse, tenant dans une équilibre précaire, et évitant de son mieux les coups, Fang répondit, haletante :

-Aller Sunshine, lâche toi un peu ! Je veux t'entendre rire !

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à de nouveaux soubresauts, encore plus violents. Elle attrapa donc vivement le poignet droit de Claire , histoire d'éviter d'avoir trop de bleus, voire de finir défigurée; et continua son oeuvre de sa main libre. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en entendant le premier éclat échapper aux lèvres de Lightning. Un son inédit. Un son merveilleux. Elle sentit son coeur chavirer.

**Tadam ! Suite demain ^^ Don't be late ! Cause I won't.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yosh ! Je viens de remarquer que cette fic avait dépassé les trente mille mots ! Je tient à préciser que c'est une victoire personnelle de l'avoir menée loin et de pourtant toujours avoir de l'inspiration ! bref, chapitre 23 ! Enjoy !**

-Tu ne m'a pas loupée, dis je en me frottant la joue.

Lightning jette un oeil à ma pommette et affiche une expression satisfaite. Nous sommes mercredi, et en deux jours, mon bleu a pris une couleur jaunâtre peu avenante. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible avec ma teinte de peau.

-Tu l'as mérité, réplique elle.

Mais malgré son ton sec, je suis persuadée d'entre apercevoir un bref regret dans ses yeux. Je hausse les épaules, et plonge mes mains au fond de mes poches, pour les protéger un peu du froid. Comme je n'ai pas cours, nous avons passé une bonne partie des dernières 48h ensemble. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ma danseuse, même si elle cache sa joie derrière une mine renfrognée.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, nous avons décidé de changer cette petite routine. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui est décidé. Et croyez moi, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir de convaincre Lightning de me suivre. Surtout que je ne lui ai pas dit où nous allions. J'esquisse un sourire en voyant le regard suspicieux que pose la jeune femme sur moi. Elle a le même depuis que nous avons quitté la chaleur rassurante de son appartement. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. En fait, j'en suis sure. C'est pour ça que c'est si amusant de faire durer le suspens.

Doucement, je passe un bras autour du sien. J'appréhende toujours de la toucher. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme un animal sauvage, et que le moindre mouvement trop brusque la ferai fuir. Pas sur qu'elle apprécie la comparaison, mais c'est mon ressenti. Pourtant Lightning doit commencer à s'habituer aux contacts physiques, car elle se contente juste de me dévisager un instant et de se laisser faire. Ravie, j'en profite pour accélérer le pas, et l'entraîner à ma suite à travers les ruelles.

.

-Tadam !

Ma danseuse pose les yeux sur le bâtiment d'un air septique. Vraiment, ça la tuerait de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme de temps en temps ?

-La patinoire ? demande elle

-Exact !

Lighting change d'appui et joue avec une mêche de cheveux. Ciel, que c'est sexy. Je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir, et crois distinguer une lueur d'anxiété dans son regard.

-Quoi tu as peur ?

Ma danseuse fronce les sourcils. La provocation marche toujours avec elle. C'est une des choses que nous avons en commun.

-Pas du tout ! s'exclame elle vivement, c'est juste que .. je n'en ai jamais fait.

J'étouffe un rire devant son aveu et la tire vers l'entrée. Nous avons un peu d'avance, aussi, nous attendons quelques minutes dehors, en compagnie d'autres patineurs.

-T'inquiète Sunshine, tu va très bien te débrouiller.

Ma danseuse croise mon regard et hoche la tête. Pour être honnête, je n'ai moi même patiné qu'une dizaine de fois. Mais l'expérience était vraiment grisante. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'ai emmené Lightning ici. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il y a beucoup d'autres endroits. Une pulsion sans doute. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées quand je vois les gens bouger autour de nous. La patinoire vient d'ouvrir.

Il y a peu de monde pour un mercredi après midi. Principalement des familles. Mes yeux se posent sur celle devant nous, et plus particulièrement sur une petite fille qui tient une peluche dans ses bras. Un sourire se dessine inconsciemment sur mon visage. Elle me rappelle Vanille à son âge. Je relève la tête, et m'aperçois que Lightning m'observe. Je lui décroche donc un clin d'oeil, en m'attendant à ce qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel; mais elle ne le fait pas. Je suis un peu surprise, mais ne le montre pas. Nous passons à la caisse, et descendons des escaliers qui nous mènent aux vestiaires.

Un peu plus familiarisée que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, je m'installe sur un banc, et entreprend de défaire mes lacets. Lightning hésite un instant avant de se joindre à moi. Je jette un oeil à mes chaussettes, et pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne sont pas dépareillées. On ne sait jamais. Quand j'ai fini, je saisi mes chaussures, et me relève. Autour de nous, les enfants s'agitent et courent dans tous les sens. Je me sens vraiment dans mon élément.

Je m'approche du comptoir, et pose mes chaussures dessus. Ma danseuse ne tarde pas à me rattraper et m'imite. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous retournons nous asseoir avec chacune une paire de patin dans les mains.

-On fait la même pointure.

Lightning acquisse d'un signe de tête, et mon sourire s'élargit. On dirais qu'elle est vraiment stressée. Je pose les patins au sol, et met mon pied dans le premier. Puis, je tire sur les lacets pour bien serrer, et fait un noeud. Je répète la même opération avec le deuxième. Comme ma danseuse met un peu plus de temps pour se chausser, je m'empare de son manteau et vais le ranger avec le mien et mon écharpe dans un casier.

Quand tout est prêt, je retourne vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Celle ci vient juste de finir de se préparer. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever, et suis presque étonnée qu'elle l'accepte. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de sourire comme ça. Je vais finir par avoir des rides.

-Allons y, chuchote elle plus pour elle même que pour moi.

Nous sortons des vestiaires. Le sol est couvert d'une sorte de mousse qui protège le sol des bords coupants des patins. Quand nous arrivons vers la glace, je prend le temps de m'accouder quelques minutes sur la barrière qui entoure la piste. Je frissonne un peu en sentant l'air froid sur mes mains; mais je sais que quand nous bougerons, ça passera. Les premiers patineurs sont déjà en mouvements, et derrière nous, quelques personnes sont assises dans les gradins. J'observe Lightning détailler l'endroit, puis quand j'estime qu'elle est prête, je lui attrape le bras, et pose les pieds sur la patinoire. La jeune femme hésite à me suivre.

-Aller Sunshine.

Elle semble prendre mon encouragement pour un défi, et fronce les sourcils d'un air décidé. Elle inspire profondément, et fait un pas. Un seul. Le premier. Elle ne doit qu'à un réflexe prodigieux de ne pas finir par terre. Par Etro, je ne sais pas comment elle s'est débrouillée pour glisser comme ça. En un seul mouvement en plus.

Je grimace et pose doucement ma main sur celle fermement accrochée à mon haut de Lightning, dans un geste qui se veut rassurant. Parce que le réflexe qui a évité un fracture à ma danseuse, l'a également amenée à se servir de moi pour ne pas tomber. Je pourrais presque sentir ses ongles à travers le tissu. Je laisse glisser ma main le long de son bras jusqu'au coude, et l'aide à se redresser. Une fois remise sur ses pieds -ou sur ses patins-, elle me lance un regard gêné. Et elle rougit.

Je crois que c'est la meilleure pulsion que j'ai jamais eu.

**La patinoire ... ^^ love it ! suite au prochain épisode ! See ya !**


	24. Chapter 24

Nous sommes sur le glace depuis une trentaine de minutes, et je commence enfin à retrouver mes marques. Mes gestes au début raides et grossiers on reprit un peu de souplesse. Merci à mes précédentes séances L'air froid de la patinoire me fouette le visage, mais mes mouvements me gardent réchauffée. Une musique bien moins assourdissante qu'au Lindblum constitue un fond sonore agréable.

Je jette un oeil sur le côté pour voir ma danseuse. Elle se débrouille mieux que ne laissait présager son premier pas sur la glace. Elle n'est pas à l'aise pour autant bien sur. Je l'observe froncer les sourcils dans une expression concentrée. Ses yeux font des allers retours entre ses patins et la personne devant nous. Je me souviens avoir eut à peu près les mêmes gestes quand Vanille m'a emmenée à la patinoire pour la première fois.

Lightning souffle doucement, et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais elle manque de perdre l'équilibre. Je tend le bras instinctivement pour la rattraper mais elle n'en a pas besoin. D'un mouvement du bassin, elle réussi à se remettre droite, et continue. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je suis sure que même si elle était sur le point de tomber, elle ne me demanderai pas de l'aide. Cette fille a autant de fierté que moi. S'en est presque exaspérant. Je ralentit un peu pour me replacer à sa hauteur, et la conseille :

-Essaye de fléchir un peu les jambes.

Lightning pose les yeux sur moi, et détaille ma posture. Elle s'exécute après quelques secondes en pliant légèrement les genoux, et un air satisfait s'affiche sur mon visage.

-Et resserre un peu les jambes, on dirait que tu vas faire un grand écart là.

Je grossit un peu -voire beaucoup- le trait, et je ne suis donc pas surprise quand elle me lance un regard noir. J'y répond d'un sourire charmeur qui a le don de l'exaspérer. Ma danseuse secoue la tête, mais suis quand même mes instructions. C'est déjà bien mieux. Lightning semble prendre un peu confiance,, et pour la première fois, se permet de quitter le sol des yeux et de jeter un oeil sur les autres patineurs. Je l'imite.

Je reconnais quelques habitués que j'ai déjà vu. Ceux ci ont un niveau très supérieur au notre, et vont bien plus vite. Je repère parmi eux un garçon aux cheveux bleus électrique qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. C'est sans conteste celui qui se débrouille le mieux. Il slalome entre les gens, et dérape sur ses patins à tout bout de champ. Un vrai gamin. Lui et ceux qui savent plus ou moins faire patinent au centre de la piste. Sur le bord se trouvent principalement les enfants et leurs parents. Je remarque de l'autre côté de la patinoire la petite fille que j'ai vu dans la queue. Sa peluche est accrochée dans son dos et ballottée dans tous les sens. Je me demande comment elle tient en place.

Lightning et moi sommes entre ces deux cercles, avec quelques autres jeunes. Je repose mes yeux sur cette dernière, et étouffe un rire devant son air si sérieux. Son corps est moins crispé qu'avant, mais son expression, elle, n'a pas changée. Mon regard glisse sur ses courbes parfaites -juste pour vérifier sa posture !-, et je sens mon coeur battre un peu plus vite. Je note quand même que ma danseuse est un peu trop inclinée vers le sol. Avec cette position, un seul faux mouvement suffit pour qu'elle plante l'avant de ses patins dans la glace et fasse un vol plané. C'est l'expérience qui parle. J'ouvre donc la bouche pour la prévenir :

-Hum, Sunshine, tu devrais te mettre plus en arrière.

La jeune femme me lance un regard courroucé et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est à cause du surnom, ou parce que je n'arrête pas de rectifier sa position. Un mélange des deux surement, mais hé ! c'est pour son bien. Elle décide de m'écouter quand même et se redresse vivement en ouvrant la bouche, probablement pour faire un commentaire. Beaucoup trop vivement. Et au lieu de tomber la tête la première comme je le craignais, elle préfère glisser vers l'arrière.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller quand elle se sens partir, les mots qu'elle s'apprêtai à me lancer restent bloquer dans son gorge, tendis ses bras dans un dernier réflexe essayent de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je pense que je vais arriver à la retenir. Mais je ne suis pas assez proche. Et ma main tendue n'effleure même pas la sienne alors que la gravité fait son oeuvre. Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement au moment du choc.

Quand je rouvre les paupières, je m'attends à trouver des cris, du sang, et des pleurs - j'exagère vous croyez ?-, ou au moins une Lightning étalée sur le sol. Amochée. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas du tout la vision qui s'offre à moi.

Un bras passé autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant fermement son bras, le gamin aux cheveux bleus de tout à l'heure retient ma danseuse à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Complètement hébétée, celle ci ne semble pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aide à se remettre debout. Là, elle cligne bêtement des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de les poser sur le patineur.

-Tout va bien ? questionne ce dernier sans lâcher le bras de la jeune femme.

-Je .. Oui, merci, répond elle mécaniquement.

Il hoche la tête, et vérifie que Lightning tient bien sur ses jambes avant de la libérer, puis, il s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était. Ma danseuse le regarde faire, toujours un peu ahurie. L'action n'a même pas duré trente secondes. ç a suffit à mon coeur pour faire une crise cardiaque et repartir. C'est là m'aperçois alors que j'ai toujours le bras tendu. Je le laisse retomber le long de mon corps et passe une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant de soulagement. Nous restons planté là une poignée de secondes, tendis qu'autour de nous, personne ne semble avoir noté la scène.

C'est moi qui me ressaisit la première. Puisque Lightning ne peut visiblement pas s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras du premier inconnu qui passe -et donc pas dans les miens- je prend les devants. J'attrape sa main dans la mienne. Elle sursaute un peu au contact et affiche un air sévère.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Zen Sunshine, on va juste essayer de préserver ton corps de rêve.

Mon chuchotement n'a pas l'air de la satisfaire, mais elle ne cherche pas à se dégager pour autant. Je l'entraîne donc à ma suite avant qu'elle ne proteste encore. Ma danseuse jette un oeil autour de nous d'un air un peu inquiet, mais quand elle voit que beaucoup de gens se tiennent par la main, elle se détend. Je secoue la tête. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui roule des yeux.

**Patinoire épisode 2, ou : comment Light arrive à se faire attoucher par deux personnes dans une même heure XD Jaja à plus !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut Salut ! chapitre 25 , applause please ! Merci aux review vraiment ! Et je sais que la taille des chapitres ne satisfait pas tout le monde, mais c'est beaucoup de boulot XD Alors je fais de mon mieux ^^ Bref ! Bonne lecture !**

Quand Lightning dansa ce soir là, elle prêta encore mon d'attention à ses clients que d'habitude. Son corps bougeait mécaniquement, alors que ses pensées, elles, était focalisées sur son après midi. Et quitte à s'arracher la langue, elle devait avouer que Fang avait eu une bonne idée. Elle avait passé un très bon moment, si on occultait ses deux chutes plus ou moins contrôlées. Enfin, elle au moins n'avait pas touché le sol, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de la brune. Claire sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir.

Elle et Fang s'étaient tenues la main pratiquement tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent la patinoire. Au début, Claire avait été mal à l'aise. D'abord parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les contacts, et que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait presque que Serah qui avait le privilège de la toucher; et ensuite parce qu'elle même ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter le geste. Fang faisait paraître leur relation tellement ambiguë qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Instinctivement, elle avait jeté un oeil sur les autres patineurs, pour voir leur réaction. Mais comme pour sa presque chute, personne ne faisait attention à elles. Elle avait ensuite remarqué que pratiquement tout le monde se tenait par la main. ça l'avait soulagée. Fang voulait juste l'aider. Claire avait beau être bornée, elle n'avait pas envie de finir sa journée aux urgences. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait accepté.

Patiner à deux était à la fois plus simple, et plus complexe que patiner seul. Ensembles, elles s'équilibraient mutuellement, et se retenaient l'une à l'autre au moment de tomber. Mais elles avaient dû apprendre à avancer au même rythme, et à synchroniser leurs mouvements. ça n'avait pas été tâche facile, et dans les premières minutes, ça avait même dût être assez comique, parce que Fang allait un peu plus vite qu'elle. Mais elles y étaient quand même parvenues étonnement rapidement. Et quand enfin la danseuse n'avait plus eu besoin de réfléchir à ses gestes pour rester droite et avancer; c'était là qu'elle s'était vraiment amusée. Elle aurait presque eu envie de fermer les yeux pour savourer l'air froid et la vitesse. Presque.

L'étudiante avait glissé pendant le bref moment où elles s'étaient lâchées, pour éviter de rentrer dans une gamine. Claire n'avait pas vu l'action, en revanche, elle avait vu la jeune femme se relever difficilement, frotter son pantalon pour faire tomber la glace qui s'y était accrochée, et revenir vers elle avec une légère grimace. A partir de ce moment, leurs doigts étaient restés soudés.

Claire marqua un bref temps d'arrêt dans sa danse en se souvenant que Fang avait gardé se main dans la sienne même une fois qu'elle avaient arrêté le patin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupèrent leurs chaussures en fait. Le plus choquant là dedans était qu'elle ne s'était aperçu qu'elles se tenaient encore uniquement lorsque la brune l'avais libérée. Lightning sentit un nouvelle fois la chaleur lui monter à la tête, et se gifla mentalement en reprenant ses mouvements. Elle ne se comprenait plus.

Depuis quand Fang prenait elle une part aussi importante de ses pensées ? Quand avait elle commencé à accepter les contacts avec l'étudiante ? Pire, à les apprécier ? Et d'où venait ses brusques bouffées de chaleur quand elle pensait à elle ? Une nouvelle fois, la danseuse arrêta de bouger, sous le regard incompréhensif de son client. Par Etro, se pouvait il qu'elle soit _attirée_ par elle ? Claire secoua la tête, et se leva, indiquant ainsi à l'homme sur lequel elle était que le temps était écoulé. Puis elle regarda sa montre, et se détendit en voyant que son service se terminait dans un dizaine de minutes. Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle, et ne voyant son patron nulle part, elle décida d'aller se changer.

Elle se concentra sur se qu'elle avait à faire pour éviter de réfléchir, et une fois habillée, sortit. Contrairement à la brune, elle ne craignait pas le froid. Elle prit donc le temps de s'étirer puis commença à courir. Non, elle n'était pas attirée par Fang décida elle. L'étudiante l'avait dit elle même, elles étaient amies. Et s'était normal de penser à ses amis, non ? Elle le supposa en tout cas, puisque jusqu'à présent elle n'en avait pas beaucoup eu.

La brune était jolie. Non pas jolie, belle. Et encore, cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour la décrire. Elle avait cette beauté sauvage et naturelle qui faisait tourner la tête à beaucoup de gens dans les rues. Claire l'avait remarqué. Elle possédait un corps qui approchait de la perfection, avec des courbes prononcées et harmonieuses qui n'avaient rien à envier aux mannequins.

Mais de l'avis de Lightning, ce qui mettait réellement Fang à son avantage, c'était son visage. Ses traits fins, ses yeux légèrement en amande qui trahissaient ses origines et leurs couleur d'un vert intense. Un regard souligné par des cils épais et un grain de beauté. Et il y avait cet éternel sourire narquois et satisfait qu'elle affichait. Et son teint de peau qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, et ..

Claire mit un frein à ses pensées en voyant quelle tournure elles prenaient. Elle se secoua mentalement. Elle pensait trop. Elle aperçu avec soulagement que son immeuble était en vue. Elle avait grand besoin d'une douche. Et de sommeil.

A quelques mètres de la porte du hall, elle se remit à marcher. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette assise sur le sol et appuyée contre le mur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle cru que c'était l'étudiante. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, et sentit un soulagement un peu déçu l'envahir. C'était n'importe quoi.

La personne était beaucoup trop petite pour être Fang. _Pourquoi n'arrêtait elle pas de penser à elle ? elle en venait même à la voir partout !- . Les genoux pressés contre sa poitrine, agitée de soubresaut, la silhouette semblait être en train de .. pleurer. Claire se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ne sachant que faire. C'était un garçon. Un gamin avec des cheveux qui paraissaient gris dans la nuit. Ses bras étaient passés autour de ses jambes, et ses épaules bougeaient au rythme de ses sanglots.

Lightning stoppa a quelques mètres de lui. Elle avait le choix entre faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et rentrer chez elle pour s'enfouir sous la couette, et aller vers lui. Elle fut tentée de partir. Après tout ça ne la concernait pas, et son lit l'appelait. Mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année, au maximum, à en juger par sa taille. Et il était plus de trois heures du matin. Elle ne pouvait le laisser seul dehors. Pas sans que sa conscience n la torture en l'empêchant de dormir en tout cas.

Par Etro, il fallait toujours que se soit sur elle que ça tombe.

Claire se racla la gorge, et regrettant déjà sa décision, s'agenouilla à côté du gamin. Celui ci n'eut aucune réaction, et la danseuse douta même qu'il se soit aperçu de sa présence. Elle soupira et lui posa doucement une main sur le bras en murmurant d'un voix qu'elle voulait rassurante :

-Hey ..

**J'aime bien la relation Hope-Lightning, et j'avais envie de l'introduire dans ma fic ^^ Donc voilà c'est chose faite ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

Hope essuya doucement le reste de larmes qu'il avait au coin des yeux, avant de placer ses mains bien à plat sur ses genoux. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur Claire qui s'activait dans la cuisine. Pour être honnête il ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé là, ou pourquoi il avait accepté son aide. Ils ne se connaissaient pas_._ Hope se souvenait avoir aperçu la jeune femme une ou deux fois dans l'immeuble, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Jusqu'à ce soir. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit ses yeux le brûler. De fatigue, de tristesse, de colère. Il ferma les paupières s'interdisant de laisser les larmes couler encore.

Il ne vit donc pas immédiatement que Lightning s'était rapprochée. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé aux cotés du garçon, en laissant un espace confortable entre eux. Celui ci rouvrit les yeux en sentant le mouvement. La danseuse lui tendit une tasse qu'il prit prudemment. Hope s'empara de la cuillère et fit lentement tourner le liquide.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda il timidement.

-Du thé à la menthe, répondit Claire en passant une main dans ses cheveux, je n'ai que ça désolée.

Le garçon hocha la tête et la remercia d'un chuchotement avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson. Il fit durer le moment plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Parce qu'il était évident que la jeune femme allait l'interroger. Et Hope ne savait pas comment se confier. Il n'était même pas sur d'en avoir envie. Et cette femme malgré sa bienveillance restait une étrangère. Résigné, il fini par reposer la tasse devant lui. Un silence un peu tendu s'installa et le garçon compta mentalement les secondes avant que Lightning ne prenne la parole. 8.. 9 .. 10 ..

-Est ce que ça va ?

Hope ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'aperçut au dernier moment que se n'était pas la question à laquelle il se préparait. Il serra un peu plus fort les mains, en faisant blanchir ses jointures, et finit par répondre la seule chose qui était vraie.

-ça va passer.

Claire soupira doucement. Le gamin lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'elle pensait bouclés à double tours dans sa mémoire, et qu'elle aurait préférer oublier définitivement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait elle prévenir ses parents comme lui dictait la raison ? Elle ne les connaissait pas, et ne savait pas où ils habitaient. Ou même leurs noms. Et elle doutait que le garçon lui donne ces informations.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? chuchota elle avec une brève pensée pour sa soeur endormie.

-Hope.

Lightning en déduit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien s'autre et soupira encore. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à le forcer, ni à le mettre dehors. Il était tard, voire tôt, et elle était épuisée. Elle supposa que c'était aussi le cas de Hope. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé assis dehors dans le froid, mais a en juger par ses mains légèrement tremblantes, ça devait faire un moment. Elle aussi avait passé des nuits dehors. Plusieurs. Et elle comprenait Hope. Bien sur, elle ne connaissait pas son histoire, mais elle était convaincue qu'ils partageaient quelque chose. Une souffrance, une douleur que tous ceux qui pouvaient se plaindre de leur enfance avaient en commun.

Claire secoua la tête, ne tenant pas à ressasser encore ses sentiments, et se leva.

-Ecoute, tu peux rester ici ce soir, mais demain, il faudra que tu rentre chez toi, l'avertit elle.

Hope hocha la tête, surpris qu'elle n'insiste pas, et l'observa s'éloigner. Il hésita un instant à la suivre avant de décider de rester assis. Il récupéra sa tasse, et la finit d'une traite. Le liquide chaud lui fit du bien. Et il sentit ses muscles des épaules se relâcher un peu. Lightning ne tarda pas à revenir. Elle portait dans ses bras une épaisse couverture bleue. Elle la posa sur le bord du fauteuil avant d'ajouter :

-La salle de bain est au fond du couloir.

Elle resta plantée là une fraction de secondes, chercahnt quelque chose à ajouter, mais ne trouva rien. Alors elle se frotta le front avec la paume de la main avant de se détourner. Mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement en entendant la voix du gamin résonner dans l'appartement :

-Merci.

Et dans ce simple mot, elle comprit la réelle gratitude qu'il éprouvait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer d'un manière plus développée. Un bref sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres en réalisant qu'ils avaient probablement plus de points communs qu'elle ne le supposait au départ.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota elle.

Elle éteignit ensuite la lumière en ne laissant allumé qu'une lampe de chevet que Hope couperait lui même. Elle regagna lentement sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de s'appuyer contre. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait prit la bonne décision. Mais elle s'en fichait. tout ce qui comptait à présent s'était de se glisser sous sa couette et d'oublier. Elle remarqua à cet instant qu'elle était toujours habillée. Décidant d'abandonner la douche pour ce soir, elle se déshabilla en laissant ses vêtements tomber au sol sans se soucier de les plier. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Claire tendit la main vers son placard et tâtonna quelques secondes à l'intérieur avant de trouver l'un des vieux t shirts qu'elle utilisait pour dormir. Elle l'enfila, puis se dirigea toujours à l'aveuglette vers son lit. Elle buta contre le bord du meuble et étouffa un juron, puis se laissa tomber dessus et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle voulait dormir.

Hope de son côté enleva doucement sa veste en laissant son regard errer sur la pièce. Il la roula en boule et décida avant de la placer près de lui. Il retira ensuite ses chaussures avant d'attraper la couverture et de l'étaler sur lui. Il garda les yeux ouverts un long moment en fixant le plafond avant de se décider à éteindre la lumière. Une fois plongé dans le noir, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et se mordit les lèvres. Il était pathétique. Il se tourna sur le côté en s'enroulant dans le tissu bleu et remonta ses genoux contre son poitrine dans un geste instinctif de défense. Il parvint ainsi à calmer ses sanglots et plongea dans le sommeil en quelques minutes.

Ne pouvant se détacher de ses pensées, Lightning ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

**Hey hey ! Désolée pour le retard les enfants, mais je me suis accordée un grand week end ^^ Je sias .. MECHANT DOBBY ! Jaja, à plus !**


	27. Chapter 27

Serah fut réveillée par la sonnerie lancinante de son alarme. Elle se leva d'un bond et l'éteignit rapidement. Tendant l'oreille, elle écouta le silence de l'appartement et se rassura en n'entendant pas de bruit provenir de la chambre de sa soeur. Elle avait toujours peur de la réveiller.

Elle s'étira, avant d'ouvrir les volets. Les jours ne cessaient de décliner, et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. La cadette Farron se détacha du spectacle de la ville endormie qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre, et ouvrit son placard. Elle attrapa de quoi s'habiller -chaudement de préférence, à en croire la météo- et se dirigea toujours en pyjama vers la salle de bain. Elle s'y doucha rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Sa montre indiquait 7h pile.

Serah s'empara d'un peigne puis coiffa ses longs cheveux à la couleur si particulière avant de les attacher sur le coté comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir, et en profita pour vérifier son apparence. Elle replaça une mêche de cheveux errière son oreille avant de se tirer la langue.

Souriante, elle sautilla plus que ne marcha vers la cuisine. Elle alluma distraitement la lumière avant de faire coulisser la porte d'un placard pour prendre un bol et des céréales. Mais alors qu'elle allait poser le tout sur la table, elle remarqua enfin qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Une masse de tissu sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha en se demandant vaguement pourquoi Lightning avait sortit leur veille couverture. Avait elle regardé un film en rentrant du travail ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la télé éteinte que sa soeur n'utilisait jamais.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et tendit la main vers la couette pour la plier. C'est à cet instant précis que Hope bougea. Le hurlement que poussa Serah réveilla brutalement le pauvre garçon, et probablement la moitié des voisins par la même occasion. Perdu, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et un peu effrayé d'entendre une femme crier, il essaya vainement de se dépêtrer de la couverture dans laquelle il s'était emmêler durant la nuit. Il parvint à dégager ses bras et son torse sans que Serah ne fasse taire la sirène qui sortait de sa bouche.

Complètement paniquée, Claire arriva dans la pièce sur ces faits. Elle prit le temps d'analyser la situation, avant de chercher le potentiel tueur en série à l'origine du hurlement.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut sa soeur, dans une position grotesque. Elle avait un bras tendu devant elle, tendis l'autre serrait contre sa poitrine un bol et un paquet de céréales. Claire ne compris donc pas immédiatement pourquoi elle causait tout ce raffut. Puis elle balaya la pièce du regard et avisa Hope sur le sofa.

Elle fit le lien en une fraction de secondes. Elle approcha d'un pas vers Serah, dans le but de la faire taire -elle allait ameuter tout l'étage si ce n'était pas déjà fait-. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à bâillonner la cadette. A bout de souffle, celle ci sentit sa voix s'éteindre d'elle même.

Serah prit donc une grande inspiration pour réitérer l'action, mais fut interrompue avant d'avoir pu le faire. Claire l'attrapa par les épaules et la tourna violemment vers elle.

-Serah ! calme toi tout va bien !

Elle était blanche comme un linge, et Lightning cru un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Pourtant, quand elle répondit, sa voix ne tremblait pas le moins du monde.

-Par Etro mais c'est qui ?! cria elle à moitié.

La danseuse la lâcha avant de se tourner vers Hope qui avait enfin réussit à se lever. Ne sachant que faire, celui ci était planté là, les bras ballant, une expression de gêne intense sur le visage. La jeune femme soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit des présentations rapides

-C'est Hope. Hope voici ma soeur, Serah.

-Enchanté, répondit il instinctivement, avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Ce n'était en effet peut être pas la chose la plus sensée à dire à ce moment précis. La scène était complètement irréelle, et un silence bref et inconfortable s'installa.

-Il va falloir qu'on m'explique, finit par dire la cadette en allant s'asseoir.

Claire et le seul garçon de la pièce se concertèrent un instant du regard, avant de se décider à rejoindre Serah. Cette dernière prit le temps de verser des céréales dans son bol avant de reprendre la parole.

Une fois la surprise et le choc passé, c'était de la curiosité qu'elle ressentait. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que sa soeur ramenait quelqu'un à la maison ! Bon soit, le gamin devait avoir un quinzaine d'années, mais ça ne changeait rien.

-Alors ?

La danseuse passa une main sur sa nuque, ne sachant pas vraiment par où elle devait commencer, ni se qu'elle ne devait pas dire. Elle n'eut pas à prendre la décision, ce fut Hope qui répondit. Sa voix était étonnamment calme.

-En fait, ta soeur à accepter de me laisser dormir ici cette nuit.

Serah haussa un sourcil, mais n'arrêta pas là son interrogatoire pour autant.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas chez toi ? Je te reconnais, tu habites ici toi aussi.

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête avant de s'absorber dans la contemplation du sol. Quand il parla, sa voix était mal assurée.

-Oui, au 8ème .. Mes parents, il se disputent souvent, et hier soir, mon père, il .. Hope avala sa salive, mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

La situation aurait pu être gênante. Mais elle ne le fut pas. Et le gamin sentit simultanément deux mains compatissante se poser sur ses épaules, et deux paires d'yeux lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il en fut plus que touché, et les larmes qui le guettaient disparurent.

.

Serah ne posa pas plus de question. Enfin, pas sur la raison de sa présence dans l'appartement. En revanche elle ne se priva pas de lui faire parler du reste. Et en une demi heure, le garçon raconta plus de la moitié de sa vie. Il en fut le premier étonné. Quand finalement la plus jeune des soeurs partit, il ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement.

Il rougit un peu en sentant le regard amusé de Lightning sur lui.

-Tu es le bienvenue ici Hope, si tu en as besoin.

La déclaration franchit les lèvres de la danseuse sans que celle ci ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Mais devant le regard de profonde gratitude que lui envoya Hope, elle sut qu'elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir dite.

Quand elle raccompagna le garçon à la porte, elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

-ça va aller ?

-Oui, merci, je ... il sembla chercher ses mots un moment, puis ajouta encore : merci.

Et là, il fit quelque chose qui les surpris tous les deux. Il l'étreignit. Et plus surprenant encore, Lightning, au lieu de le repousser, ou de se sentir gênée ou simplement se raidir, l'étreignit en retour.

Ce fut bref. Principalement à cause de la voix qui résonna dans le couloir en interrompant le moment.

-Je dérange ?

Fang.

**Hey, mes très chers lecteurs, je vous prévient, la période de concours et partiels est là, je ne pourrais plus écrire qu'occasionnellement (comme en se moment donc). Les études mes amis, les études ... J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ^^ A plus !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, désolée du l'absence, mais je ne peux pas garantir que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ^^ C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que ma fic plait, et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs :) bonne lecture !**

Il est tôt. 8h, 8h30 peut être, quand je franchi la porte de son immeuble. Une nouvelle journée sans soleil s'annonce, et j'enfonce mon nez dans mon manteau. L'avantage de ce loquet cassé, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de sonner pour entrer. Surprise donc. A cette heure ci cependant, je ne suis pas sure que ma blonde soit déjà réveillée. Mais c'est un peu le plan. J'ai l'intention de la tirer du lit, et de profiter de sa fatigue. Enfin en admettant qu'elle daigne m'ouvrir. Je sourit d'anticipation. J'adore l'embêter.

Je grimpe les marches d'escalier sans vraiment y penser, concentrée sur mon plan des plus ingénieux. J'arrive assez vite au bon étage, et marque un temps d'arrêt en entendant des voix. Je tend l'oreille, avec une curiosité presque malsaine.

Je me fige en croyant reconnaître ma danseuse, mais je ne suis pas sure. Il y a une douceur inhabituelle dans son ton qui me fait douter. Peut être qu'elle parle à sa soeur ? Je hausse les épaules, intriguée malgré moi. Vanille doit déteindre sur moi. Je passe dans le couloir faiblement éclairé et plisse les yeux pour apercevoir deux silhouettes enlacées. Définitivement pas ma danseuse. Elle déteste le contact. Un peu rassurée pour une raison que je ne comprend pas moi même, je fais un pas en avant.

C'est là que mon regard accroche ses longs cheveux. Je sens mes épaules s'affaisser. Lightning. _Ma_ Lightning, en train de faire des câlins ? C'est à moi qu'elle devrait en faire. C'est tellement loin de son caractère que j'en reste muette. Enfin, pas longtemps.

-Je dérange ?

Ma voix est plus venimeuse que je l'aurais voulue, loin de la nonchalance que j'affiche en temps normal. Ma phrase semble interrompre le moment car tous deux se séparent, et je peux enfin voir le visage du coupable. Je me détends un peu en voyant que c'est juste un gamin. Il a des cheveux gris, et une beau pâle. Comme si il était malade. Et il a l'air affreusement embrassé. Quel idiot, il ferait mieux d'avoir peur. Lightning et lui ont le même air gêné.

Devant mon air contrarié, le garçon baisse la tête, et fuit plus qu'il ne part, pas si idiot que ça finalement. Il jette pourtant un dernier coup d'oeil vers ma danseuse. Celle ci lui fait un petit signe de tête, et je sens une colère inappropriée grandir. Je croise les bras.

-Alors ?

La blonde me dévisage sans comprendre, et croise les bras à son tour.

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est qui ?

Pour la discrétion on repassera. Lightning fronce les sourcils Elle semble clairement voir que la curiosité n'est pas la seule chose qui me pousse à poser la question. Elle se détourne, ouvre la porte de son appartement et entre. Je la suit de près. Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, elle reprend.

-Un voisin.

Je vois bien qu'elle essaye de faire des efforts pour ne pas m'envoyer promener -comme je le mériterai en toute honnêteté- , aussi, j'essaye de me calmer. Mais ce n'est pas chose facile, surtout quand je découvre la couverture sur le canapé.

-Il a dormi ici ?

Mon exclamation irrite encore plus Lightning.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? lâche elle en me défiant du regard.

-ça me fait que ...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase. Je viest de me rendre compte que je suis à deux doigts de crier, et ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. L'avertissement que je lis dans les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses le confirme. Je dépasse les limites. Et je suis convaincue qu'elle n'hésitera pas à me mettre dehors si j'en franchi une de plus. Je prend donc une grand inspiration, ravale ma frustration et continue sur une toute autre lancée que celle prévue à l'origine.

-.. que je suis jalouse ! Moi aussi je veux dormir ici !

Mon changement de ton déstabilise Lightning, elle se passe une main dans les cheveux, hésitante. Mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision quand je la vois se décrisper. Elle cherche ses mots, et fini par dire :

-Tu as un appartement.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Et donc ?

-Donc tu peux dormir chez toi.

Bien décidée à ne pas abandonner, j'ignore son commentaire, et m'assois sur le canapé. La couverture est roulée en boule sur un coté, aussi j'entreprend de la ranger comme il faut.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? me demande Lightning.

-Je prépare mon lit.

Ma réponse semble loin de satisfaire la jeun femme, mais je m'en fiche, et je casse dans l'oeuf tous les arguments qu'elle va me balancer d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Ecoute, ça va être sympa tu verras ! Et si tu veux je fais même à manger ce soir. Oh, et puis ça m'évitera de faire le trajet jusqu'ici demain matin !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle à l'air d'être sur le point de me jeter hors de chez elle, mais elle fini par secouer la tête et s'éloigner. Je prend ça pour un oui. Je l'observe ranger les restes d'un petit déjeuner et l'entend râler un peu pour la forme. Mais elle n'ajoute rien. Résignée. Et moi je suis aux anges.

**A bientôt.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou bonjour, il fait beau , il fait chaud, et voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous comblera autant que le soleil !**

Je crois que je vais investir dans une voiture. Les bras chargés de courses, j'ai l'air aussi stupide que quand je me promenais avec mon sac de linge sale. On pourrait croire que je ne suis pas du genre à me soucier des apparences. Mais c'est faux, enfin la plupart du temps. Et à cet instant, j'avoue que les regards posés sur moi et sur mes trois sacs me dérangent. Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder galérer ? Si c'est le cas ils feraient bien de venir m'aider. Je décroche un clin d'oeil à un grand type brun qui me fixe un peu trop longtemps et ne retient pas un sourire victorieux quand il détourne les yeux. Sourire vite remplacé par une grimace quand je sens la poignée en plastique me scier les doigts.

Ok, peut être que j'ai vu un peu trop grand. Bon soit, j'ai vu beaucoup trop grand. Serah et ma danseuse vont avoir des restes pendant trois jours. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est mes origines latines qui veulent ça. J'ai un soupir. Lightning va me tuer. J'envahis dejà son canapé, et maintenant c'est son frigo. Cette idée est assez plaisante finalement. Que ce soit clair, je n'avais pas du tout prémédité de m'inviter de cette manière. C'était spontané.

Je m'arrache à mes pensées en arrivant non loin de l'immeuble de la concernée, et réajuste un des sacs qui était sur le point de tomber et déverser son contenu sur le trottoir. J'ai passé plus d'une heure à me décider sur le repas, et presque autant de temps à trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'exagère à peine. C'est juste que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'original. De simple, de bon. Quelque chose que ma danseuse ne connaît pas, ou peu. Comme pour la patinoire, je veux lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Bon je m'emballe un peu pour un plat, mais c'est mon ressenti.

Je pousse la porte du hall avec mon dos, et pénètre dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il y fait plusieurs degrés de plus, aussi, j'essaye sans vraiment y arriver de dégager mon nez de mon écharpe. Vient à présent l'épreuve des escaliers. Je resserre ma prise autour des mes achats, et commence à monter. ça se passe mieux que prévu, et j'arrive plus ou moins sans encombres devant la porte. J'hésite entre donner des coups de pieds dedans pour que ma danseuse vienne m'ouvrir ou essayer de le faire par moi même. Estimant que je me suis déjà assez attirer les foudres de la jeune femme aujourd'hui, je décide d'éviter d'abîmer son lieu de vie.

Je me baisse en fléchissant les jambes -position au combien ridicule- et arrive à appuyer sur la poignée avec mon coude et à entrer. Lightning n'a pas fermer à clé. Heureusement pour elle, sinon j'aurai dû utiliser la méthode forte. Je pose enfin les sacs de course sur la table, et satisfaite, balaye la pièce des yeux. Ma danseuse n'y ai pas. Je hausse un sourcil. Elle aurait du m'entendre arriver pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été discrète. J'enlève mon manteau, et le jette sur le sofa tout en passant dans le couloir.

Aucun bruit.

Je m'arrête devant la porte de se chambre, soudain prise d'une angoisse. Je n'ai pas peur qu'elle se soit faite agresser ou quoi, non , c'est plutôt le genre de stress qu'on a au moment d'aller à son premier rendez vous. Je secoue la tête pour essayer de chasser cette impression et après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, ouvre doucement. Lightning est bien là. Allongée sur son lit, un bras sur le front, les jambes croisées.

-Light ?

Instinctivement, ma voix s'est faite basse. Je m'approche d'avantage, et voyant qu'elle ne fait aucun mouvement, je devine qu'elle est assoupie. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas du dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Je m'arrête à nouveau, indécise. Un part de moi meurt d'envie de lui sauter dessus en criant comme une gamine, et de la secouer pour la réveiller. Mais d'un autre côté, ma danseuse à besoin de sommeil, et je m'en voudrais d'enlever cet air serein qu'elle affiche à l'instant. Je reste immobile une bonne minute, en laissant mon regard glisser sur son corps.

Pour une fois, je peux l'observer tout à loisir, sans chercher à me cacher. Et bien que je connaisse déjà ses traits par coeur, j'ai l'impression de les redécouvrir encore une fois. Elle est vraiment belle. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je fais encore un pas en avant . Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme régulier de sa respiration; et mis à part les battements affolés de mon coeur, c'est le seul bruit dans la pièce.

L'air me semble soudain lourd et irrespirable tendis que je me penche lentement vers elle. De près, je peux la détailler comme je n'ai encore jamais put le faire. Je distingue chaque cheveux dans les quelques mèches roses qui lui tombent sur les yeux, et chacun de ses longs cils. Pour la première fois je remarque la très fine cicatrice qu'elle a sur le front, à moitié cachée par son bras à cet instant et par sa chevelure le reste du temps.

Je tends lentement la main, et dessine le contour de son visage sans la toucher. Nos peaux ne sont séparées que de quelques centimètres. Puis, comme en transe je rapproche mon visage du sien. Je pourrais l'embrasser. A cet instant, je ne désire rien de plus. Et elle, elle ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Je ferme les yeux. Expire silencieusement. Mon souffle doit courir sur sa figure, et j'imagine presque ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller. Encore quelques secondes. Puis je me redresse. Je la contemple une dernière fois. Je me suis trompée, elle est profondément endormie. Tant mieux, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction si elle avait ouvert les yeux une minute plus tôt. Je me détourne. Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

De retour dans la cuisine, je fais nerveusement quelques pas en me frottant la nuque. J'ai vraiment un problème. Mes yeux se posent alors sur les sacs de course qui n'ont pas bouger depuis mon arrivée. J'ai besoin de m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. D'arrêter de penser à elle. A ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois, je me met sérieusement à douter. Lightning a été plutôt claire. (HAHAHA jeu de mot ! veuillez excuser cette interruption dans votre lecture, mais ça m'a fait rire toute seule). Elle ne veut pas que notre relation s'approfondisse. Et même si jusqu'ici je me débrouillais avec ça; je n'arrive plus à ignorer ce que me hurle mon corps et ma tête.

Je la veux. Elle. Je la désire non pas comme une amie, non pas comme une sœur, mais bien comme une amante. Et ce qui était au départ pour moi qu'un simple nouveau jeu de séduction est devenu ce .. quelque chose de bien trop profond. C'est douloureux. C'est douloureux parce que je ne peux plus me le cacher. Lightning je t'ai dans la peau. Et toi, toi tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu ne veux pas voir.

**La suite bientôt ;) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Enfin ! j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Sans mentir, j'ai dût l'écrire et l'effacer intégralement une dizaine de fois. Je commençais à désespérer. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! J'ai donc mit en boucle la musique de La Reine des Neiges, Let it go, pendant deux heures pour en venir à bout ! Et Tadaaaam ! Auteurs en manque d'inspiration, je vous conseille cette chanson XD (enfin avec moi ça a fonctionné ;p)**

Allongée en travers du lit de Lightning, je soupire pour la cinquième fois en l'espace de dix minutes. Je m'ennuie. Il est un peu moins de 11h, et Serah est déjà endormie depuis longtemps. Quand à ma danseuse, et bien .. elle danse. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et appuie mon bras sur mon front, prenant ainsi la même position que la blonde quelques heures plus tôt.

J'ai un sourire en y repensant, et laisse mes pensées dérivées sur la soirée. Je crois que mon repas à plut. Pour l'occasion, j'ai finalement opté pour plusieurs petits plats d'origine hispanique. Une tortilla, quelques légumes poêlés, du poulet émincé et épicé accompagné de diverses sauces et guacamoles. En complément, j'avais préparé des espèces de crêpes épaisses à base de farine de maïs, avec lesquelles Serah s'était empressée de faire des parodies de tacos. Une hérésie que je n'avais pas soulignée. Un dîner qui s'était déroulé dans la joie, principalement grâce à la cadette Farron qui était un vrai moulin à parole. Sa ressemblance avec Vanille ne cessait de m'étonner.

Le visage qu'à fait Lightning en voyant sa cuisine transformée en chantier me revient en mémoire. J'avoue m'être un peu étalée. Et encore, quand elle avait fini par émergé, j'étais déjà en train de ranger. Une expression des plus amusante. Qui avait cependant rapidement été remplacée par un agacement non fein auquel j'avais répondu de mon plus beau sourire. Vainement.

J'étouffe un bâillement, et me tourne sur le côté. Je suis à peu près sure que cette dernière ragerait si elle me voyait sans gêne dans sur son matelas. C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je suis là et pas ailleurs. Pas que le canapé soit inconfortable.

Une nouvelle fois je lâche un soupir. Je n'ai rien à faire. Bon ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Après tout je pourrais toujours réviser. Je ferme les paupières. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert un seul livre, et mes premiers partiels commencent dans deux jours. Je ne suis pas de nature stressée, mais une part de moi commence à s'inquiéter de la masse de choses que je dois travailler. J'ai une grimace, et le visage sévère d'Amodar remplace celui de Lightning. Aussi je me promet de m'y mettre sérieusement.

Demain.

En attendant, j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller de ma danseuse et respire le parfum dont il est emprunt. Je reste ainsi une petite dizaine de secondes avant de redresser vivement la tête. Avec une nouvelle détermination, je me lève. Après tout, je suis dans la chambre de ma belle, et celle ci ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs heures. je ne peux pas laisser une occasion pareille de fouiller un peu. Satisfaite, je ma penche vers sa bibliothèque, et laisse mes doigts glisser sur les reliures des livres. Quel meilleur moyen pour cerner la personnalité de Lightning ? Puisque ses murs ne reflètent rien d'autre que de la sobriété, j'espère en découvrir un peu plus de cette manière.

Mes yeux se posent donc sur les différents titres que je déchiffre difficilement dans la semi obscurité de la pièce. Je suis un peu surprise par la diversité de ses lectures. Il y a du classique, du théâtre, de la poésie, mais aussi des choses plus modernes, de la science fiction, et des auteurs que je ne connais absolument pas. J'ouvre l'un d'eux au hasard et le parcourt très rapidement des yeux. _La Nuit des temp_s, de Barjavel. Doucement, je le remet en place et continue mon exploration. J'ai un demi sourire en trouvant l'_Art de la guerre_; pour le coup, je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien, et hausse un sourcil devant plusieurs ouvrages de doctrine juridique.

Je m'assois sur le sol en utilisant le lit comme dossier, et appuie ma nuque contre le matelas en regardant le plafond. Cette fille ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. De ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant, elle a davantage le profil d'une étudiante première de sa promo que d'une danseuse de bar. Et pourtant. Mes yeux se posent instinctivement sur la porte de sa chambre. Serah.

Bien sûr, en grande soeur parfaite, elle fait passer se cadette avant elle. et même si je comprend ses motivations, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une vague colère m'envahir, accompagné d'une curiosité renouvelée quand à ses parents. Je les chassent d'un mouvement de tête, et range rapidement le bouquin que j'ai entre les mains.

Je me lève, et me dirige vers le placard. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je l'ouvre d'un geste, et ignore superbement les vêtements que j'ai déjà observé la première fois que je suis venue ici. Ce qui met de côté les trois quarts du contenu. Je repère enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds, et tend les bras pour attraper un carton sur la dernière étagère. Je le tire à moi, et le pose sur le sol, avant de l'ouvrir le plus silencieusement possible. Pendant une fraction de secondes, une pointe de culpabilité me transperce. Après tout, je n'ai absolument aucun droit de faire ce que je fais. Mais je l'ignore. J'écarte les pans de la boîte, et soulève du bout des doigt un tissu souple et doux. Non. Pas un tissu. Une robe de mariée. Interdite, je me lève pour la contempler dans son entier.

C'est bien ça. Je la tourne pour en observer le dos, et m'étonne un peu. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça signifie ? Ma danseuse a elle été mariée ? J'essaye de l'imaginer dans cette tenue, et sens mes joues chauffer. Aucun doute qu'elle serait superbe. Mais après réflexion, je ne pense pas que ça lui appartienne. Le tissu semble ancien, et les motifs en dentelle sur les manches ont prit une couleur qui traduisent leur age. Peut être la robe de sa mère.

Je la replie soigneusement, et me penche vers le carton pour attraper deux autres robes. Des vêtements d'enfants. L'une est un peu plus grande que l'autre, et j'en déduit qu'elles appartenaient à Lightning et Serah. Des tenues d'un blanc immaculé, simples mais fines. J'essaye encore de faire fonctionner mon imagination pour visualiser les soeurs plus jeunes, et étire un sourire devant l'image.

Toujours en silence, je range ce que je viens de déballer et remet tout comme je l'ai trouvé. Je me laisse ensuite retomber sur le lit et ferme les yeux en pensant à ce que j'ai vu.

Qui aurait cru Lightning si sentimentale ?

**La suite devrait venir plus rapidement. A plus !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Plus 40 000 mots ! Yaaaay !**

_C'est une blague._

Ce fut la première chose que pensa Claire en entrant dans sa chambre. Plongée dans l'obscurité, celle ci n'avait rien de différent des autres jours. Si on ignorait la forme indéniablement féminine qui était allongée dans le lit.

Confortablement installée Fang avait la tête posée sur un oreiller, et arrivait à prendre toute la place disponible du lit. _Son_ oreiller. _Son_ lit. Un agacement las s'empara de la jeune danseuse, et elle souffla en se passant une main sur le visage. Pourquoi ? Fang ne pouvait elle pas se comporter comme n'importe qui de sensé et normal ? Ne pouvait elle pas dormir sur le canapé au lieu d'empiéter sur son espace personnel ? Mieux ! Ne pouvait elle pas simplement rester chez elle ?

Et dire que Lightning avait fait exprès de ne pas allumer la lumière en rentrant pour ne pas la réveiller. Qu'elle avait donc marcher à taton jusqu'à la salle de bain. Qu'elle avait grimacé en faisant grincer la porte. Tout ça pour rien, puisque la brune était bien au chaud sous la couette. _Sa_ couette !

Cette situation était ridicule. Et exaspérante Et usante. Claire s'appuya contre le mur et fatiguée, ferma les yeux un instant. Elle s'était douchée avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, si bien qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissèrent de ses mèches humides et tombèrent sur le sol. Doucement, elle passa une main sur son visage pour en chasser les cheveux, et ouvrit finalement les paupières.

Il était plus de 4h du matin. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil quand elle sentit l'épuisement la gagner et tomber sur ses épaules.

Silencieusement, elle attrapa la t shirt qui lui faisait office de pyjama, et l'enfila rapidement en abandonnant sa serviette humide sur le sol. Puis toujours dans le même calme, elle s'approcha du lit. Sans savoir que les rôles étaient inversés quelques heures avant, elle se pencha vers la jeune femme. Dans le sombre, elle ne distinguait que mal son visage. Lightning tendit l'oreille et entendit le souffle régulier et calme de la brune. Une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle, et elle sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête.

Impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle ses sentiments changeait ces temps ci. Claire se redressa, et fit le tour du lit avant de s'asseoir le plus délicatement possible sur le matelas, à un endroit que l'étudiante ne s'était pas accaparé. Elle resta immobile une dizaine de secondes, hésitante, puis son visage se ferma. Elle avait pris sa décision.

.

Fang fut tirée de ses rêves quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son ventre. Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil très léger, aussi ouvrit elle subitement les yeux. En premier lieu, elle ne distingua rien. Mais la chaleur d'un corps près du sien , et les doigts posés sur elle lui confirmèrent qu'il y avait quelqu'un. étrangement, elle ne paniqua pas pour autant. Le toucher était doux, et n'avait rien d'agressif. Et surtout il lui semblait familier. Elle inspira profondément, et l'odeur de sa danseuse lui empli les narines et l'esprit. Le temps d'un battement de coeur, elle cru être encore en train de rêver. Un rêve qui s'annonçait bien plus prometteur que ceux qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Lentement, ses paupières se refermèrent. La couverture bougea, et le corps qu'elle désirait tant se rapprocha.

Un souffle sur son visage.

Une pression en dessous de ses côtes.

Une brève caresse.

Fang se retrouva par terre. Sans comprendre. Perdue, un peu sonnée, mais pour le coup parfaitement réveillée, elle se releva d'un bond. Ses yeux faisant enfin la mise au point, elle distingua la silhouette responsable de sa chute tranquillement assise sur le lit. Lightning.

-Était ce vraiment nécessaire ? grogna elle en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

-Non, répondit la fautive, mais ça m'a fait du bien.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la jeune femme était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait. En tout cas elle estimait ne pas mériter un tel traitement. Elle n'avait rien fait pour une fois ! Et en plus la danseuse n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et reprit :

-Tu m'a fait mal.

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à être là, éluda Claire en remettant les coussins en place.

Un peu vexée, l'étudiante l'observa avant de s'étirer et de se rasseoir sur le matelas. En la voyant faire, Claire soupira.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris le message Fang.

-Mais si parfaitement, et c'est d'accord, je resterais de mon côté du lit, promis.

-Fang ..

-Sunshine ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal.

L'étudiante étouffa un rire et se rallongea en ignorant superbement les avertissements de la danseuse. Cette situation n'était pas voulue. En toute honnêteté son plan original était de retourner s'allonger bien sagement dans le canapé. Le destin en avait voulu autrement. Elle s'était endormie. Mais s'en était d'autant plus intéressant. Le ton de Lightning contrastait avec ses paroles venimeuses. Plus las qu'en colère. Une victoire facile.

-Aller ma belle, détend toi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

Claire resta interdite une poignée de secondes. Parce que , ma belle ? Qu'est ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire encore ? Elle se mordit les lèvres, indécise. Fang n'avait pas l'air décidée à bouger. Et elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller Serah en initialisant une dispute. Et elle même n'avait pas envie de se battre. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle cédait, elle perdait la face devant la brune. Et elle devrait passer la nuit avec elle. Dormir avec elle.

Elle expira brutalement avant de se tourner sur le côté, face à la jeune femme. Avec un énervement grandissant, elle constata que celle ci la regardait avec son habituel sourire mi charmeur mi moqueur sur les lèvres. Et alors quelle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire combien de temps il lui restait pour partir avant qu'elle ne la découpe en morceau et ne brûle ses restes, Fang prononça la seule phrase qui puisse la faire changer d'avis.

-Tu as peur c'est ça ?

La provocation. ça marchait à chaque fois.

**Comme promis, moins d'attente pour la suite :) j'espère que ça plait toujours ^^ A la prochaine !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Un chapitre de plus ! Rien que pour vous mes petits. Lisez, appréciez, commentez .. Ou pas XD**

-Il vous reste 15 minutes.

La voix sèche et neutre du surveillant claque dans l'amphithéâtre silencieux. Satisfaite, j'écris une dernière phrase sur ma copie avant de poser mon stylo. Pour un fois, le timing joue en ma faveur. Je rejette mes cheveux en arrière avant de balayer la salle du regard. Une bonne partie des étudiants sont encore penchés sur leur feuilles. D'autres ont visiblement terminé avant moi. A ma droite, je repère Lebreau qui fait rouler pensivement un crayon entre ses doigts tout en fixant d'un air absent notre professeur.

je lâche un soupir et repose les yeux sur le fruit de mes trois heures d'examen. Lentement, je fais tourner les pages de ma dissertation pour revenir au début. Je relis mes phrases, corrige certains mots, et essaye de me mettre à la place du correcteur. Finalement je pousse ma copie sur le bord de la table, signifiant ainsi que j'ai fini. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre, et je pose mon menton sur ma main en attendant qu'on nous annonce que c'est terminé.

La semaine de partiels s'achève avec cette dernière épreuve, et la tension palpable chez tous les étudiants au cours du dernier mois commence enfin à s'estomper. Ce soir, nombreux seront ceux à célébrer. Moi la première. Un tour au Lindblum par exemple me permettrai de décompresser.

Cela va bientôt faire neuf jours que je n'ai pas vu ma danseuse. Un temps qui s'est écoulé à la fois très vite et très lentement. Sa présence à laquelle je m'étais très vite adaptée m'avais manquée, son odeur, sa voix aussi. Mais moins que ce que je pensais. Il faut dire que j'ai eu de quoi occuper mes pensées. D'abord mes révisions et divers examens, bien sûr, mais aussi l'approche et l'organisation des premières vacances universitaires.

Nous sommes la mi novembre, et les fêtes de fin d'années arrivent à grand pas. Par tradition, je rejoins toujours ma famille à Noel. Cette année ne fera pas exception, et mes billets de trains sont déjà pris. Pourtant, cette fois, l'excitation qui accompagne généralement mes retrouvailles avec mes parents est teintée de déception. J'aurais beaucoup aimé passer le 25 décembre en compagnie de Lightning. Même si je ne suis pas convaincue que ça lui plaise.

La nuit que nous avons passée dans le même lit a été à double tranchant. En effet, amusante au premier abord, je me suis vite aperçue qu'elle avait jeté un mal aise entre nous. Un sentiment dont je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'origine avec précision. Peut être notre proximité inhabituellement silencieuse et longue, peut être à cause de l'ambiguïté de certaines paroles que j'ai eut avant de dormir, ou peut être juste parce que ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait vraiment comment interpréter ce rapprochement.

J'avoue que c'est ce que j'avais cherché. Mais aujourd'hui même moi je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de ce que je ressens. Ce que je veux en revanche n'a pas changé.

Le brouhaha qui s'élève dans l'amphi me tire de mes pensées et m'apprend par la même occasion que le temps est écoulé. Je me lève, attrape ma copie et suit le mouvement pour aller la déposer sur la pile qui se forme déjà à l'entrée. D'un signe de tête, je salue quelques étudiants, mais ne prends pas le temps de discuter avec eux. Je sors directement. Je traverse rapidement quelques couloirs à moitié vide, et pousse la porte qui donne à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, en revanche, je ralentis un peu le pas. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment, bien qu'il ne soit pas plus de 19h, et les bords de l'université sont vivement éclairés. Une lumière blafarde et jaune qui s'échappe des nombreux lampadaires et projettent plusieurs ombres de moi même à mes pieds. Il y a peu de gens dans le froid. C'est surement pour ça que je remarque immédiatement Vanille.

L'avantage de ses cheveux roux et de son style vestimentaire un peu .. exubérant, c'est qu'on la voit de loin. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres devant son manteau vert olive qui possède une capuche en forme de tête de grenouille. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

Je m'approche pour la saluer. Elle est en pleine conversation avec Snow, le petit ami de Serah. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur en voyant leurs visages graves. Comme toujours, la rouquine fait de grands gestes en parlant. J'essaye de deviner leur sujet de discussion de loin. Peut être un nouveau "scandale" universitaire. Ou un potin bien croustillant. Je change vite d'avis. Principalement parce que quand elle m'aperçoit, la jeune femme cesse immédiatement tout mouvements. Et que son visage pâlit.

Je reconnais immédiatement cette expression. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Exactement la même que celle qu'elle avait enfant quand elle faisait une bêtise. Ce qui me perturbe, c'est qu'il me soit adressé. Plantant là l'armoire à glace, celle que je considère comme ma soeur se précipite vers moi.

-Fang !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Vanille stoppe à un mètre de moi, et plonge ses yeux affolés dans les miens. Instinctivement, je croise les bras, pré sentant que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre.

-Oh Fang .. Je suis désolée ..

Déjà les larmes embuent les yeux de ma rouquine. je sais qu'elle a toujours tendance à en faire trop, mais là, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Nerveusement je serre les poings. Milles idées plus improbables les unes que les autres me traversent l'esprit quand je me demande ce qu'elle à bien put faire..

-J'ai gaffé... chuchote finalement mon amie en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

Mon ton est plus sec que je ne le voudrais, et je vois Vanille se recroqueviller légèrement sur elle même. J'en suis immédiatement désolée, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus à ce moment précis.

-Serah .. je lui ai dit ..

-Dit quoi ?

-Pour sa soeur.. Pour son travail.. Je lui ai dit.


	33. Chapter 33

-Comment ça tu lui as dit ?

Vanille garde les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, ce qui lui donne un air de gamine prise en faute. Mais cette expression ne m'attendris pas pour une fois, et nous sommes toutes les deux très conscientes de l'énervement que je peine à contenir.

-Je suis désolée.. ça m'a échappé.

Je fronce les sourcils, et passe une main son mon visage. Vainement, j'essaye d'assimiler l'information. Voire de trouver une solution, mais j'ai l'impression que mon esprit tourne dans le vide, parce que la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser est une grossièreté en cinq lettres qui n'est pas des plus constructives. Je me résous donc à demander plus de détails à la rouquine qui semble attendre mon jugement.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Vanille ose enfin relever la tête, et croise mon regard. Avec hésitation, elle répond à voix basse :

-Rien.

Je laisse échapper un soupir frustré.

-Elle est rentrée chez elle ?

Snow, qui jusque là avait assisté de loin à la conversation, se décide enfin à intervenir. Il s'approche, pose une main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune du groupe, comme pour la réconforter. Et ce simple geste m'agace au plus haut point.

-Non, elle est chez moi.

Je lui jette un regard perçant, et le blondinet à la décence de reculer d'un pas. Soudain nerveux, il pose la main qui touchait Vanille sur le bonnet qui lui cache entièrement le front. Je serre les dents et me retient de lui envoyer une commentaire bien senti. Passer ma colère sur lui n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Même si ça me ferait du bien. Je me masse les yeux avec le pouce et l'index, tentant de prendre une décision. A mes côtés, les deux autres étudiants ne disent rien, mais je pourrais presque sentir les regards qu'ils échangent.

-Bon ok, retournez voir Serah. Je vais essayer de parler à Lightning.

A peine mes mots prononcés, je me détourne et prend le chemin pour aller chez ma danseuse. Je ne lance pas un seul regard en arrière, mais je sais les yeux de la rouquine posés sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de sa vue.

Un mélange d'émotions tourbillonnent en moi quand je penses à la réaction que la blonde va avoir quand je vais lui annoncer. Elle va m'en vouloir. J'en suis convaincue. D'abord parce que je ne lui ai pas dit que Vanille était au courant pour son métier. Je me mords les lèvres, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Mais d'un autre côté, rien de tout ça ne serai en train d'arriver si Lightning avait été honnête avec sa soeur dès le départ.

Décidant qu'il est inutile d'essayer de chercher un coupable, je focalise mes pensées sur ce que je vais dire à la jeune femme. Mais même une fois en bas de son immeuble, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui raconter sans que ça ne me retombe dessus. Ou que ça ne lui fasse du mal. Je me demande même pourquoi je me suis confiée la tâche de lui dire. ça lui donne juste une raison de plus de m'en vouloir. Mais qui d'autre aurait pu remplir ce rôle ?

Je pénètre dans le hall, et grimpe les escaliers lentement. Malgré tout, je me retrouve bien trop vite à mon gout devant la porte de ma danseuse. Indécise je reste plusieurs minutes à contempler le bois clair avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de toquer.

J'attends quelques secondes, me préparant à entendre à tout moment des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte. Mais une demi minute plus tard, aucun son ne m'est parvenu. Peut être qu'elle s'est endormie, comme la dernière fois. Une image de Lightning dans son lit me traverse la tête. Je sens mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine, et réitère mon action.

Toujours rien.

La troisième fois, j'y vais plus franchement, et donne de grands coups de poings dans le bois. Au moins ça a l'avantage de me défouler un peu. Finalement, je laisse retomber ma main le long de mon corps. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'est pas là. Bon sang, c'est bien le jour.

Je me retourne, m'appuie contre le mur, puis sort mon téléphone de ma poche. L'horloge indique qu'il est presque 20h. Où est elle ? Une nouvelle inquiétude vient s'ajouter à celles que j'ai déjà, et je me décide à l'appeler.

Je place mon portable contre mon oreille. Lightning répond presque immédiatement.

_-Oui ? _

Mon coeur manque un battement. Je suis au pied du mur maintenant.

-Light, où es tu ?

Un temps de pause, j'entend une sorte de frottement, comme si elle était en train de changer de main, et le bruit lointain d'une musique me parvient.

_-Désolée, je commence mon service. A plus tard._

-Non attend !

Trop tard. Sans prendre la peine d'écouter, elle raccroche. Je soupire, pose l'arrière de mon crâne contre le crépis et ferme les yeux. Un tas d'insultes me viennent, mais je ne les laisse pas s'échapper de mes lèvres. Direction le Lindblum alors. Il devait être écrit que ma soirée finirai là bas.

Pourquoi commence t elle aussi tôt aujourd'hui ?

**Médaille de la délicatesse envers les portes et autres objets décernée à notre brune préférée ^^ A la prochaine **


	34. Chapter 34

**Et voilà ! j'espère que ça plaira ! Merci aux reviews c'est toujours motivant :) Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde malheureusement, mais sachez que j'apprécie vraiment ! Bref, sans tarder la suite.**

Une fois, une seule fois, j'aurai aimé que mes plans fonctionnent. Est ce vraiment trop demander ? Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux, et je me traite mentalement de tous les noms. Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu se passer plus mal. Écrasant mon visage dans mon oreiller, je pousse un long soupir et ferme les yeux. Quelques années plus tôt, j'aurai surement hurlé et tapé dedans en plus. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je serre les dents et une colère que je ne sais pas vraiment contre qui diriger m'envahit.

_2h plus tôt._

Le chemin jusqu'au Lindblum m'a permis de me poser un peu. Et c'est plus sereine que je m'avance dans la ruelle. Lightning et Serah sont soeurs après tout, elles finiront par se pardonner. N'est ce pas ? J'en suis convaincue en tout cas. D'ailleurs moi aussi je finirai par ne plus en vouloir à Vanille. Et à quoi bon le nier, cette situation état inévitable. Un jour ou l'autre, la vérité aurait éclatée. Et puis il faut relativiser. Ce n'est pas comme si la danseuse avait fait quelque chose de grave ! Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne prête aucune attention au vigile posté devant la porte du bâtiment, et passe devant lui.

Contrairement à mes trois précédentes venues, le bar est plein d'étudiants. La plupart ont un gobelet en plastique entre les mains et je note une une garde robe majoritairement rouge. J'en reconnais vaguement quelques personnes. Interdite je marque un temps d'arrêt, et parcours la pièce du regard. Le bar est plus rempli qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a changé. En effet, cette fois, au lieu des spots de couleur habituels, ce sont des tas de petites ampoules rougeoyantes qui éclairent la salle. Cette lumière tamisée et chaude ne me permet pas de distinguer avec précision les corps en mouvements qui se déhanchent un peu plus loin. Au moins c'est une chose qui reste. L'énergie.

Je fait un pas en avant, un peu déstabilisée, et trébuche sur quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je me rattrape de justesse à une table et continue mon chemin. Décidant d'ignorer ce qui m'entoure, je me focalise sur la raison de ma venue : retrouver Lightning. Mes yeux se posent instinctivement vers le fond de la pièce où les danseuses travaillent. Le petit salon est séparé du reste par un mince rideau. Encore une nouveauté. J'arrive cependant à voir les ombres que projettent les jeunes femmes en bougeant. Difficilement, j'avale ma salive. L'une des silhouette retient particulièrement mon attention.

Je secoue la tête. Fang, ce n'est pas le moment. Baissant le regard sur mes pieds, je longe les murs en direction de ma belle. Inutile d'essayer de couper à travers la foule si je peux l'éviter. Le contact ne me fait pas peur, au contraire, je l'apprécie en général, mais pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Arrivant enfin à destination, je redresse les épaules et prend une grande inspiration. Puis avant que tout mon courage ne me quitte, j'écarte brusquement le tissu et avance.

Le fin rideau ne procure aucune barrière contre le bruit. La musique trop forte et trop rythmée m'envahit les oreilles et m'empêche de réfléchir comme il faut. Je repère immédiatement Lightning. Elle danse à ma droite. Comme les autres fois, elle me tourne le dos, et comme les autres fois, je suis subjuguée par la grâce de ses gestes, et la blancheur si tentante de sa peau. Les mains posées sur des épaules massives, la blonde fait lentement bouger ses hanches contre le bassin de son client. Cette vision me serre douloureusement l'estomac. Je crois que je suis jalouse. Non en fait j'en suis sure. C'est surement pour ça que j'agis sans réfléchir.

Au lieu de sagement attendre que la jeune femme ne termine pour lui parler, je pose une main sur son dos, l'interrompant. Surprise elle se retourne vivement vers moi, en faisant voler ses longs cheveux. Et en dévoilant par la même occasion le visage de son client. Je me raidis. Cid. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Etro ?

Tous deux me reconnaissent en même temps. Et paradoxalement ont exactement la même réaction. Ils froncent les sourcils. En d'autres circonstances, ça aurait été comique. Là, ça ne fait qu'accentuer le noeud que j'ai dans le ventre. Possessivement, le brun pose une main sur le haut du short de la danseuse. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mais je serre les poings pour me contenir. Cid et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Dans la même classe depuis le lycée, je crois que nos relations ont commencées à se tendre quand j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui. C'est lui qui parle en premier.

-On est occupés Yun, revient plus tard, crache t il.

Et sur cette phrase, il attire Lightning contre lui. Je vois la blonde se crisper, mais elle se laisse faire sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. Ignorant superbement l'étudiant, je plante mon regard dans l'azur de la danseuse et dit d'une voix assez forte pour qu'elle entende :

-Il faut que je te parle.

J'essaye de faire passer dans mes mots toute la gravité et le sérieux dont je suis capable, et ça semble fonctionner. Une lueur d'inquiétude s'allume dans les prunelles de la danseuse, et elle fait un mouvement pour se lever. Elle est fermement retenue. Cid.

Il se plaque sans douceur contre Lightning, et me lance un regard haineux.

-Attend ton tour !

Mes ongles se plantent dans ma paume. L'envie de lui faire ravaler sa suffisance me démange, mais je ne fais aucun commentaire, évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Nous avons assez de choses à gérer comme ça, inutile de rajouter une bagarre à la liste. Mon self contrôle m'impressionne. Je n'ai cependant pas besoin de remettre Cid à sa place. La blonde le fait très bien toute seule. Fermement, elle repousse le jeune homme contre le dossier du fauteuil, et se recule.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'ai payé !

Accroché aux hanches de la danseuse, il refuse de la laisser partir. L'agacement que je sens chez la blonde se mue en colère, et la deuxième fois, elle le pousse violemment pour lui faire lâcher prise. Le geste fonctionne, et elle se dégage sans douceur, ponctuant le tout d'un regard assassin. Cid à l'intelligence de ne rien tenter de plus. J'observe les muscles de sa mâchoire et de ses épaules se contracter, mais il se contente de rester assis et de murmurer une insulte que je n'entends pas.

Sans un regard en arrière, Lightning m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans les vestiaires que je commence à bien connaitre. Ses doigts fins sont comme une étau, et je retiens une plainte. Surtout ne rein dire qui pourrait l'énerver d'avantage. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher d'apprécier la vue sur ses épaules et son dos dénudés. Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, elle lâche un long soupir et croise les bras en m'offrant un regard exaspéré.

-J'espère que tu as une excellente raison d'être là.

Son ton sonne comme un avertissement, et je m'arrache à la contemplation de son cou. Soudain nerveuse, je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-C'est Serah.

Mon chuchotement est presque inaudible, mais la danseuse l'entends quand même. Elle décroise les bras et fait un pas en avant, inquiète.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Je soutiens son regard quelques secondes, hésitante. Lightning doit probablement s'imaginer le pire, aussi je met rapidement fin à ce suspens. Je reprends l'expression qu'elle a eu ce qu'il me semble être des années plus tôt, et avoue dans un souffle :

-Elle est au courant pour ... tes activités nocturnes.


End file.
